


A Pretty New Toy

by HaleysCircus



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Blackmail, Crossdressing, Fights, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Showers, Stripping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 64,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleysCircus/pseuds/HaleysCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin faces the consequences of being a dancer at a gay club when Red X begins to blackmail him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jump City, Titans Tower: Friday, 8:14 PM

The Titans had gone out to eat, seeing it was Friday, at the local pizza shop. Robin, being the stickler that he is, chose to stay home and research some recently imprisoned criminals and add their information to the computer. This happened pretty much every Friday, and sometimes even on Saturday or Sunday. The teens were used to it by now and though they wished Robin would take a load off once in a while; they understood that even their strong leader needed some time to himself, even if it did involve more work.

Robin was sitting at the computer, inserting fingerprint files into the criminal database when his belt vibrated. His heart leaped into his throat and he immediately stood up, shutting off the computer and racing up to his room. He didn't even need to read the text message to know exactly who had sent it.

He opened his closet and pushed aside his uniforms, his gloved hands feeling for the latch at the base of the wall. Finding it, he lifted it up, the entire drywall disappearing into the ceiling so all that remained was the door of a large, steel vault.

"Password…" A robotic voice requested. It was voice recognition password software that Robin had immediately installed before the vault had even been added to his closet.

"The Flying Graysons." Robin said, watching as the voice waves turned green in acceptance and beeped in approval. The large tumblers fell into place and it allowed him to open the vault. He turned on the light and felt around the dark vault for a large suitcase with wheels. He grunted as he pulled it out, then picked out a much smaller titanium fold out box and set it on top. He stripped down and tugged on some jeans and a hoodie, throwing sunglasses over his eyes and tugging some sneakers on. He stuck his iphone into his back pocket and listened to make sure the Titans hadn't decided to come home early before booking it out the back door and rushing to the garage. Choosing a motorcycle from Cyborg's collection, he hooked his cases onto the back and hopped on before riding into the city.

Robin rode down the dark streets of Jump, neon signs illuminating his face all sorts of greens, reds, purples, and blues. He could hear music pounding. He was getting close. Two more streets and he turned into an alley way before climbing off of the bike and concealing it behind a dumpster. He unhooked the cases and wheeled them over to the back door where he looked around quickly to make sure he wasn't being followed. Then he entered the building.

The back of the club was extremely stuffy, the narrow hallways clogged with smokers and kissing couples. He pushed his way through the crowds, relieved when he finally made it to the dressing room.

"It's about time!" A feminine voice said sassily.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Keep you panties on, there was traffic." He replied, walking over to a vanity and unlocking his cases. He set the smaller one on the table and opened it up to reveal a large collection of make-up. Then he flipped open the large suitcase and searched through it. "Did Daddy tell you tonight's theme yet?"

Kevin Devito, or "Daddy" was the owner of the club and watched over his "girls" like any protective father would. Robin, and the thirteen other boys that worked at the club all loved him and despite his line of work, he was trustworthy and honorable; a true gentleman.

"Party Animals. Original, huh?" Tyler smirked. He was twenty, a lean, tanned blonde who was a favorite amongst the crowd.

"I wish he'd let us something from a musical." Hayden, a theater freak, sighed. "Maybe Phantom of the Opera, ooh, no! Wicked!"

Tony, a latino boy who had just turned twenty one, shook his head. "Sweetie, there's nothing sexy about a muchkin."

"Okay, so where's the costume list?" Robin asked. At seventeen, he was the youngest of the boys, right at consenting age. They knew him by Robin, though didn't connect it with the Teen Titans, for which Robin was thankful for. No boy's name was ever used during performances, and instead given nicknames that matched their outfit for the night. It was much easier for newcomers to request a certain dancer and it helped play into the fantasy.

Robin worked at Luster, a gay night club that had weekly drag shows. Their jobs were to strip and entertain the guests, serve drinks, and flirt with customers. It was easy and fun, and with the tips he made, Robin definitely couldn't complain. If he was going to be absolutely honest, he enjoyed getting dolled up in pretty costumes and girling himself up with make-up. The men were always so happy to see him and every time he walked on stage he was greeted with a chorus of cheers. It was a humiliatingly guilty pleasure.

Robin realized he preferred boys when he was fourteen. He joined the gymnastics team at his school and met a junior who was on the varsity team. They had become friends, and they would practice together, sometimes even going back to Wayne Manor to practice or do homework together. They were alone in the locker room after practice once, the other boys having all left when it happened. They had been casually talking, and then suddenly, the boy was on the bench next to him. Before the young boy wonder knew what was happening, their lips were pressed together. When they separated, they acted as if nothing had happened, which relieved Robin greatly. He would never have survived school as an out homosexual. Ever since that kiss, though, he had lost all interest in girls completely. He knew what he liked, though due to his job and his duty to the city, he felt that nobody else needed to.

Robin had found this club during an investigation. He had entered the place looking for witnesses of a recent crime. He had found nothing, but then a man offered to buy him a drink, (non-alcoholic of course) and wouldn't allow him to say no. He politely took a seat and allowed the one-sided flirting to continue while asking the bartender questions about the murder that had happened in the area. Then, right when he was about to leave, thirteen of the most beautiful boys that Robin had ever laid eyes on came out on stage wearing skimpy outfits. They were all dressed in slutty versions of superhero costumes, much to Robin's chagrin, and he was relieved to see that his uniform wasn't among them, though he did spot Starfire's in the mix.

"Like what you see?" The man who had bought his drink asked him.

Robin blushed in surprise and shook his head quickly. "No, no, not my thing."

The man smirked at him. "I'd like to see you up on that stage. I heard they're hiring."

That caught Robin's interest, though he didn't show it. "No thanks. I need to get going, thanks for the drink." He said curtly before walking out of the club. That was not the last time he returned.

"Robin!"

Robin looked up from the costume list to see Jordan posing in front of him.

"Well? What do you think?" The brunette asked. Jordan was nineteen, and another favorite. He had a baby face with big, innocent blue eyes, though they weren't nearly as stunning as Robin's. He could work a crowd using cuteness alone.

Robin surveyed the small boy, excitedly hopping around in his bunny costume, which was really just a white corset with a poofy tail and strappy white heels. He wore a wig that matched the color of his own hair, though it was much longer and pin straight. "Cute." He grinned.

He glanced down at the list again and rolled his eyes. Kitten. Of course.

He walked over to the costume rack and looked through the plastic covers until he found the one with his name on it. "What the…?"

The other boys giggled as he held up his costume, if you could call it that. It looked more like something from a Victoria's Secret catalogue. He had no top, just a pair of tight black booty shorts with a cut in the middle of the back. He wasn't sure why, until he saw the furry black tail that was attached to a bright pink butt plug, much to Robin's mortification. His shoes were a pair of black stilettos and there was a collar with a tag that read "good kitty." To top it all off, a headband with furry black cat ears were there to complete the outfit.

Robin looked at them, un-amused. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I think it's hot." Kendall, a dirty blonde smirked. He curled his hand like a paw and purred flirtatiously.

"Oh shut up." Robin blushed. "Somebody needs to help me get this thing in." He sighed, waving the plug idly.

"Ooh, sign me up." Kendall replied, giving Robin a wink.

Robin stuck his tongue out at him. "Fine, but let me do my hair and make-up first. No way am I sitting on a rock hard seat with that monstrosity up my ass."

"Virgin." Tony coughed, making the other boys giggle as Robin threw a wig at him.

Robin stripped to his underwear, letting the boys marvel appreciatively at his all muscle-no fat body before sitting at his vanity table.

The first thing he did was brush all of the gel out of his hair. It only took a few minutes, seeing as Robin used a special brand that he bought online. It was expensive, but much more convenient. Once his hair was free of gel and hanging freely and silky with shine, he straightened it completely. Then he grabbed the hairspray and roller brush and got to work teasing his hair until it was flirty and playful, but still long enough for the very tip to reach his shoulders. His bangs now cascaded, covering his eyes slightly. Next, he began the long, tedious work of applying his make-up. His skin was pretty flawless, so he really only needed a light coating of powder. Then came the hard part: his eyes. He decided on gray and silver eye shadow to match his outfit, then grabbed a black eyeliner pencil and meticulously drew bold cat eyes. Finally, the real challenge arose. He took a pair of sparkly fake eyelashes and delicately glued them on. It had taken a very, very, long time to perfect this art, and it was very rewarding. Finally, he took the mascara and applied some of it. There, he was perfect.

"Alright, Kendall." Robin called, and the boy quickly darted over, clad in nothing but leopard print spandex.

"Mmm, yummy." The boy hummed as Robin dropped his boxers and laid himself over the vanity bench, presenting his ass to the older boy.

The fun thing about being part of the drag group, Robin found, was how comfortable it was to be around everyone. They were like a huge family that all happened to be extremely gay. It was awesome. That also meant that prancing around in nothing at all was hardly even blinked at. It was just something that happened all the time. Sure, there were playful smacks on the ass and loving, flirty kisses, but it was nothing serious. They all loved each other and that was that.

Robin bit his gloss coated lip as he felt a single lubed finger enter his ass and move around, then a second. "Almost done? I do have customers waiting." He smirked.

"Shut up, smart ass." Kendall replied. "Who died and made you the drag queen?" He asked teasingly.

"What?" Robin asked in mock surprise. "Isn't the plug sort of like the crown?"

The rest of the room laughed and gave the boy playful bows. "All hail Queen tight-ass." Tony, Jordan, Hayden, and another boy named Blaine said in unison.

Robin blushed and giggled, letting out a squeak when the lubed up plug entered his ass.

"All done." Kendell grinned. "Want help getting the tail through your shorts?"

"Please." Robin said, grabbing the frilly black boy shorts and sliding them up his lean, pale legs. Kendall tugged the tail through the whole and Robin made a small noise as the plug moved inside of him. He tugged the shorts into place and situated his junk before turning back to the vanity and buckling the collar around his neck. He stuck the cat ears on his head and slipped into his stilettos. For the finishing touch, he grabbed the bottle of glitter and perfume off of the table and had Jordan spray him down before doing the same for him. He inspected his nails with a proud smile, thankful for the protective gloves he wore almost constantly. He stared at himself in the mirror, twirling around. He looked fabulous.

Kevin popped his head in. "Five minutes to show time, darlings." He announced and everywhere, boys raced to do finishing touches to their hair, makeup and costumes. Robin bounced in place nervously, getting his confidence up before it was time to go onstage. Finally, the boys grabbed their feather boas. It was a trademark signature for the dancers, and the club was well known for it.

"Show time, beauties!" Kevin announced and nothing could be heard over the clacking of heels and the nervous chatter of the boys.

"Have you seen the crowd? We've got a full house tonight, and at least a third of them are newbies." Jordan whispered.

"More newbies? Ooh, bigger tips." Robin grinned.

"Places!" Kevin called and the boys got in line, seven on each side of the stage. He snaked the boa over his arms and strategically held his arms to cover a majority of his body.

The club beat started up and in turn, a boy from each side came out, keeping his body covered with the boa. Robin found himself towards the center and once they were all lined up, the line separated once more, stepping back or forward. There was a pause into the song and at the next loud rhythm entry, the boys threw back their boas and struck a pose, presenting their flawlessly toned bodies and sexy costumes to the crowd.

Robin nearly went deaf from the cheers and whistles and catcalls that went out and he kept a seductive smirk on his face as he went through the routine, shaking his perfect bottom at the crowd and grinding up against the other boys, gaining more catcalls as the boys sucked on each-others necks or exchanged heated stage kisses. It really was a wonderful way to melt away a week's worth of sexual desire and stress.

Robin bent back, his hands hitting the floor in a bridge as boys surrounded him like predatory animals, kissing and licking him as the crowd cheered them on. Robin brought his feet up into the air in a handstand before gracefully bringing them down behind him. Then he slunk forward on his hands and knees, his tail dragging on the floor behind him.

The more innocent animals: Robin himself, Jordan the bunny, etc. were then pinned down by the more ravenous, wild animals: Kendall in his leopard costume, Tyler as a wolf…. The "prey" writhed and squirmed beneath them as the predators nibbled at their necks and growled seductively, grinding into their hips.

Once the performance had ended, the boys were free to roam the club where men could request a dance (on the floor or in his lap), buy them drinks, and flirt. Robin was more than happy to strut around almost naked with his collar shining around his neck. At first, Robin had refused to go out on his own, being much too shy and embarrassed. He had gotten over that quickly when he realized that men were actually requesting him.

He sat down at the bar and flashed the bartender a smile. "A martini, please, Mike?" He asked sweetly.

"Nice try, sweetheart." The bartender smirked. "Every week you try to make me lose my license. It hasn't worked yet."

Robin pouted. "Even if I give you a kiss?" He purred.

"Sorry, kitty cat." Mike shrugged. "Now shoo. There are plenty of horny men here waiting to be entertained."

Robin hmmphed and flounced off, over to the lounge area where some of the men there had already claimed a boy of their own to sit on their lap and feed cherries, or receive lap dances.

"Well hello there, pretty kitty." A voice called from the back of the room.

Robin twirled around, his eyes brightening as he strutted towards the man and straddled his lap. "Well hello, hottie." He murmured, smiling slyly into the man's eyes. He looked to be in his early twenties with red hair and a muscular figure.

"I noticed your little disagreement with the bartender." The man said, peering at Robin with a calculating gaze. "I'll get you a martini." He said.

Robin grinned. "In exchange for…?"

The man shrugged and called a waitress over. "Martini please, and a saucer."

Robin smiled. "Well aren't you sweet?" He said, running his hands over the man's chest. "So what's your name, honey?"

The man laughed softly. "Call me Red." He said.

When the waitress returned, Robin moved to take the martini, but Red held it out of reach. "Not so fast." He smirked, "Kitties don't drink out of glasses."

He made Robin get off of his lap before setting the saucer at his feet and pouring some of the drink into it. "Enjoy, kitty."

Robin's surprised eyes met Red's expectant ones and slowly, he got down on his hands and knees. Bowing his head almost submissively, he stuck his tongue out to lap up the drink, turning red as those around him watched. When the plate was empty, he looked up at Red.

"Do you want more?" Red asked and Robin nodded. "Beg." The man ordered, grinning deviously.

"Please may I have more?" Robin asked sweetly, but Red shook his head.

"Kitties meow." He replied.

Robin raised his eyebrow but widened his eyes cutely and meowed like a cat, nuzzling Red's leg with his head. He had better get a good tip.

"Good boy." Robin could hear the smirk in his voice as a hand came down to pet his head before pouring the rest of the martini into the saucer.

Robin lapped up the rest of the martini before getting up. "So, what can I do for you tonight?" He asked, straddling Red's lap once more. The man didn't reply, but Robin felt his hands traveling to his bottom, grabbing his ass in his hands and squeezing. Robin hummed and kissed his neck, grinding his hips into Red's lap. Then he felt Red toying with the tail and mewled.

"Such a pretty tail." Red murmured, pushing it in and out a little.

Robin groaned and he felt himself getting a little light headed from pleasure. He even started feeling a bit dizzy, but that must have just been the martini. He heard Red murmuring things to him, but he couldn't quite make out what he was saying. His kisses started getting sloppier and his words slurred together, the room started to spin and blur. He knew something was wrong and he tried to get up, but his body wasn't letting him. Blackness crept into his vision and finally, Robin passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin woke up the next morning in his own room. It was late, almost ten o clock, but the tower was strangely silent. Groaning, Robin sat up and massaged his temples. His head was killing him. Must've been a hard night at the club. He slid out of bed and stalked into the bathroom, gasping when he saw himself in the mirror. Except for the tail and the ears, he was completely in costume. Had he come home in that? Had somebody caught him? He hurriedly stripped and showered, then slipped into uniform, pressing a mask to his face. He grabbed the costume (the tail and ears had been left on his bedside table) and walked over to his vault, opening it up only to find that his cases were gone. He let out an involuntary gasp and stepped back as last night's events came rushing into his mind. The man, he must have slipped something in his drink to knock him out. The man. Oh God, what had happened to him? He stripped again and stood in the bathroom for a good half hour inspecting every inch of his body for a cut, a scrape, anything, but he was clean. He then took a few precautionary measures to ensure that he hadn't been raped. When he was satisfied that he had not been touched in any way, he allowed himself to relax and redress. That was the last time he took his eyes off of his drink.

He tugged his last glove on and left his room, hopping down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hey, guys. You have fun last night?" He asked when he noticed all four titans standing around the computer screen. He frowned in confusion and put down the banana he was holding. "Guys?"

The first person to turn around was Starfire, who looked lost and ready to cry. That's when Robin's blood ran cold. He knew something was horribly wrong for Starfire to be so upset.

"Star? What's the matter?" He asked gently, not wanting to push her.

"Robin." She rasped.

That's when Beast Boy and Cyborg turned around to stare at him as well. Cyborg had a grave look on his face while Beast Boy's expression was that of utter disgust. "Dude." The green teenager spat, shaking his head. "That's sick."

Robin felt his stomach flip and his frown deepened, narrowing his eyes in concern. "What are you talking about?"

Cyborg turned around and pulled up a file on the large monitor. It had been sent to them early that morning. He opened the folder and Robin felt like he was going to be sick. They were photos, all of him, taken last night at the club during the show. There were several shots taken of him making out with other boys, a few where Tyler had him pinned to the floor and was lustily staring down at him, and even a few that were taken while he was in the dressing room. He was nearly naked in those, joking and laughing with the other boys or flirting with them teasingly. In almost half of them, there was that trademark smirk on his face.

"Wh-who sent this to you?" Robin said shakily while a lump formed in his throat.

"A better question would be how they got them." Cyborg replied. "This is you."

Robin shook his head quickly. "No! No, they aren't!"

Cyborg slammed his fist down on the table angrily. "Tell the truth, Robin!"

Robin was grateful for the mask that hid the tears forming in his eyes as he shook his head. "It's…"

"Disgusting." Beast Boy finished for him. There was not even a trace of warmth in his eyes now.

"Who sent this? You should be tracking down their IP address." Robin said, praying his voice wouldn't crack.

"Who cares, Robin? This is you! Is this really what you do every Friday night?" Cyborg roared, making the girls flinch.

"I can explain!" Robin cried out.

"Explain what? That you're a faggot? More than that, you're freak! A fairy!" Beast Boy snapped accusingly.

"Freak? You're green, Beast Boy!" Robin retorted.

"Yea? Well at least I don't sparkle." He hissed.

"It's not a big deal. It's just a job." Robin replied. "It means nothing!"

Cyborg roughly grabbed Robin's arm and tugged him close to his face. He brought his hand up and Robin flinched as his mask was torn off. "You look me in the eyes and tell me that you aren't gay."

Robin stared at him, tears welling up in his eyes. Cyborg looked at him in utter spite and disgust, throwing him to the ground in a crumpled heap. "I knew it. You're nothing but a queer and a cockslut."

"Ugh, he's probably seen us naked." Beast Boy spat, completely grossed out.

"So what if I like boys? So do Starfire and Raven!" Robin replied, pulling himself to his feet.

"That's because they're girls, Robin! And while you may enjoy prancing around like one, you're not. You're a fucking faggot and you need to leave." Cyborg ordered.

Robin looked at him in surprise. "What? You can't do that-."

"What's the city going to think if they found out about you and your perversion? Think about the villains. Get out. Pack up your stuff and get the hell out." Cyborg growled.

Robin felt like he had been struck by lightning as he stood in the center of the room. He felt like he was going to throw up and everyone was staring at him. He looked over at the girls pleadingly, but they just looked away. "Fine." He rasped, hurrying up the stairs to his room, leaving his mask on the floor behind him.

He sobbed silently as he packed up all of his stuff, leaving most of his uniforms in the closet. He packed all of his weapons and personal files as well as all of his possessions. He tugged his uniform off and threw it onto a pile on the floor before dressing in his civvies: some black skinny jeans, a loose, v-neck t-shirt, and a black scarf. He brushed the gel out of his hair and slipped his sunglasses on before pulling on some converse sneakers. He picked up his bags and took a deep breath before carrying them downstairs to where the others were waiting for him.

"Even dresses gay." He heard Beast Boy mutter as he walked past.

He turned to look at them. "You know what they say: there really is no replacing family once it's gone." He then cast one last look at the crying Starfire before leaving.

Robin's world was falling apart all around him as he walked down the street of the city. The Titans were supposed to be his family, but they had tossed him out for being himself. For being a freak. He though grimly. That was rich coming from a green changeling and a fucking cyborg. He turned a corner and with his head down, pushed open the back door of Luster.

During the day, Luster was simply a gay bar where couples and friends could go to get drinks and food. Many of the performers worked as servers and hosts, or even in the kitchen. As he entered, he could hear the calm sounds chatter and preparation for the lunch rush. After all, it was almost noon.

He trudged into the dressing room and dropped his stuff before wandering into the kitchen and leaning against the door frame sadly. The boys were joking and laughing with each other, their eyes widening in surprise when they saw him.

"Robin!" Tyler grinned, and the others rushed over to greet him with hugs and friendly kisses. "Take of those glasses, silly. We're indoors." He tugged the glasses off and his face fell when he saw that Robin had been crying. "Babe, what happened?"

"They…they found out. Somebody sent them pictures." Robin rasped, looking down at the floor. The boys gasped. They all understood the fear of others finding out that they were gay strippers.

"Oh, baby…" Tyler said softly, hugging Robin tightly as the ex-Titan broke down sobbing on his shoulder.

"What's going on in here?" Kevin asked as he walked into the kitchen. The second he saw Robin, his face fell. "Robin, what happened sweetheart?"

Tyler looked up and mouthed the word "outed" as he held onto Robin tightly.

Kevin sighed. "I'm so sorry, Robin. You're more than welcome to stay with me."

"Or me." Kendall piped up, a few other boys agreeing as well.

"My life is ruined." Robin whimpered. "They hate me."

"They're not important. They made the mistake of letting you go and they will live to regret it for the rest of their lives." Tyler said.

Jasper, another boy who was twenty, pulled Robin into his lap, hugging him tightly. "We're all here for you, Robin. We're your family. Your big, gay, slightly incestuous family." He grinned.

Robin let out a weak laugh and rested his head against the boy's chest. "The worst part is that I don't even know how they found out."

Tony shook his head. "That's the worst. Don't let it bother you, Robin, They obviously aren't worthy of being in your presence if they're throwing out such a sexy beast out onto the streets."

Robin gave a small smile and got up, only to be grabbed by Kendall and pulled into his lap. "There's only one way to fix this." He said, holding a spoon full of vanilla ice cream drizzled in chocolate syrup and sprinkles up to Robin's mouth. Robin smiled and accepted the ice cream. "Keep it out. I may do a binge and purge."

"Sometimes it's the only way to go." Kendall sighed.

Kevin, being the sweetheart that he is, took care of service himself that day, letting the boys simply be there for Robin. They gathered pillows and blankets into the dressing room and spent the entire day watching comedies while eating whatever they thought looked delicious. At five all of the boys including Robin all got up and dressed themselves for the night. There was no show, but simply drink serving and customer pleasing.

Robin was wearing a long, dark purple loincloth that hugged his hips and connected on each side by a single gold hoop. His thighs were completely bare and the purple fabric hung straight down his front and back, stopping at his shins. It was decorated with more gold chain and embroidery at the hem. His hair was mussed up sexily and he wore a matching choker around his neck. He had a decorative bracelet around his ankle and that was it. He wasn't much in the mood for flirting, so he mostly just served drinks.

Around seven thirty, he was carrying a platter of empty glasses back to the kitchen when he felt a hand brush against his naked ribs. He nearly dropped the platter and turned to see the man from the night before. "What do you want." He frowned.

Red shrugged. "Just wondering how you were."

Robin set the platter down and looked around to make sure nobody was listening. "You drugged me." He accused.

Red grinned. "Yes I did."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "You sent those pictures to the others."

"Again, that is an affirmative." Red said casually.

Robin grabbed his wrist and yanked him into the back hall. "How could you do that to me?"

Red smirked. "Easy, Robin. I want to destroy you."

Robin frowned and stared up at him. "Red…X?"

"Bingo!" Red grinned. "Honestly, sweetheart, I threw that one in your face and you still didn't see it."

Robin turned bright red and became extremely aware of his lack of clothes. "I'm getting out of here." Robin hurried out of the hallway and back into the room.

"Robin? Can you serve these to table nine?" Jordan asked, handing him a tray of drinks.

He carefully carried them to the group of men, smiling and winking as he set the glasses down. As he stood, Tony appeared next to him.

"That guy over there requested you." He said softly, pointing at Red-X.

Robin sighed and started to rub his eyes, but remembered his makeup and stopped. "Tell him I'm not taking requests tonight."

Tony nodded and went over. They seemed to go back and forth until finally Tony returned to Robin's side. "He said he insists and that he'll come every night until he gets one. Do you want me to tell Daddy?"

Robin shook his head. "Let me take care of it." He said in irritation. He stalked over to Red and glared at him. "What?"

Red pretended to pout. "No hottie? Or honey?"

"Shut up and tell me what the fuck it is that you want so that I can get back to my job. My only job now, seeing as you outed me to my teammates and got me thrown out." Robin hissed.

"You drama king. They're probably just bluffing." Red shrugged, but his eyes grew colder when Robin presented him with the large bruise on his arm that Cyborg had caused when he grabbed his arm.

"Poor baby. Wanna talk about it?" Red asked.

Robin looked at him angrily. "No. I want you to get the fuck out of here and then I never want to see your face ever again."

"Gimme a lap dance and I will." Red replied.

Robin glared at him hatefully. "Never in a million years."

"At least sit on my lap?" Red asked. "You don't even have to dance. Just sit."

Robin put a hand on his hip and stared at him.

"Ten minutes. That's it. Then I promise to leave and never return." Red swore.

Robin rolled his eyes and told Kendall to bring him a glass of coke and vodka. Then he plopped down on Red's lap, stiff as a board. Kendall returned with the drink, handing it to Red and as soon as he walked away, Robin grabbed it and took a sip.

"Naughty, Robin. You're underage." Red murmured. His hand was stroking the boy's bare thigh, but was slapped away when it traveled to high. "What would you do if I just…yanked on this?" He asked, ghosting his fingers over the fabric of the loincloth. He smirked in satisfaction when Robin blushed and took another drink.

"I should call the cops and have you arrested right now." Robin muttered.

Red let out a laugh. "Oh, you can't do that."

"Oh? And why not?" Robin scowled.

Before Robin could even comprehend it, Red jabbed a syringe into Robin's thigh and watched as the boy's body went limp and lifeless. "Just a feeling."


	3. Chapter 3

Robin woke up on a cold concrete floor. He groaned, his head dizzy from whatever drug Red had jabbed into his thigh, the area now a little sore. He was still in his loincloth and despite it being rather warm outside, the floor made him shiver as his bare skin pressed against it. The room was dark, so Robin couldn't see much, but from what he could make out, the place was rather old and most likely abandoned. He was pretty sure it was an abandoned warehouse. How very cliché of Red. He shakily rose to his feet and listened. He didn't see or hear anybody so he was guessing that Red had taken him there and left him. He huffed in more annoyance than worry. This had better not become a regular thing.

Robin walked carefully to the front of the warehouse. A doorway had been smashed open and he saw it as his escape. He carelessly left the warehouse and took off running, though he didn't get too far before he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled right into the arms of Johnny Rancid.

"And where do you think you're going?" The man asked, his lip curling into a sneer.

Robin's eyes widened and he tried to pull away, but the drug had left him rather weak and shaky. "Get away from me!"

"Nah." Johnny smirked. "Look what I caught, boys!" He called out.

Robin quickly looked around in fear as villains and simple crooks alike appeared from the shadows.

"Hah! I knew Red-X was hiding something!" A man holding a knife in his hand laughed.

Robin yanked himself away from Johnny and tried to flee, only to run straight into Fang, who made Robin cry out.

"Aww, Fang, you're scaring him." Johnny smirked. "I know what you are. You're one of those faggots that work at the queer club a few blocks away."

"That's just wrong." Another man who had a gun in his hand shook his head.

"Let me go, and that will be the end of it." Robin stated. He squeaked when he felt a hand on the back of his loincloth and backed away, only to have his ass smacked roughly by another man.

"Fucking fairy. This is what happens when you try to play with real men." Johnny sneered.

Coming from him, that statement made Robin's face heat up with anger. "I'm more of a man than you'll ever be."

"Sure. The only thing you'll ever be good at is sucking cock and taking it up the ass you fag." Fang hissed.

Growling, Robin advanced towards the boy, his fists raising to fight, but suddenly he was slammed into the wall by one of the crooks.

"Hold him there." Johnny smirked, pulling out a knife as two of the crooks held him against the wall. A streetlight that had been flickering irritatingly the entire time had decided that it wanted to remain lit. Robin shut his eyes, hoping he wouldn't be recognized. "Alright, pussy. Time you learn what happens to disgusting cocksuckers like you." Johnny snarled, holding up his knife and pressing it lightly against Robin's throat before moving down to his chest torturously slow.

Robin squeezed his eyes shut in fear, his chest going up and down quickly as he struggled against the strong hands holding him down. He felt so ashamed. This wasn't how Robin handled criminals. He didn't plead for mercy and show fear. Growling, he brought his knee up between Johnny's legs and as he doubled over in agony, he flipped back, twisting his arms and pushing himself off of the wall with his legs. He ran past Johnny, only to get cornered by Fang.

"Where do you think you're going?" The mutant growled.

"He's going with me." Red-X said, appearing behind Robin.

"Where have you been this whole time?" Robin hissed. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly clothed."

"This is your little fairy, Red?" One of the crooks asked. "What for? Black market? You a pimp now or something?"

"Let's call it…an investment." Red replied and Robin could almost hear the mischievous smirk in his voice.

"You know, he looks kind of familiar." Fang said, peering at Robin who quickly hid behind Red.

"I got him from that night club." Red-X grinned. "He acts like a lion, but he's really just a little kitten." He said teasingly.

Robin's cheeks burned and he glared at Red, not willing to let that slide. He smirked and snaked his arms around the thief's waist. "Come on." He whined. "You said you have a king size bed. Let's get in it before we grow old."

Red coughed and the crooks raised their eyebrows. "You got a little secret, Red?"

Red scowled and pushed Robin away, making the younger boy pout. "Nope, just a little slut with a thing for men in capes."

The others laughed as Robin turned bright red. "As soon as I get some clothes I'm kicking your ass." He hissed.

"I've gotta get going. These dancers are so prissy and high maintenance. I swear he's like your needy girlfriend." Red-X muttered.

Fang let out a laugh. "Looks like we've both got kittens now." He looked over at Robin, who glared back. "Later, faggot."

Red-X grabbed Robin by the arm and pulled him out of the ally before leading him down the street.

"Where did you go?" Robin snapped.

"I had something to do." Red-X shrugged.

"So you leave me almost naked in an abandoned warehouse with criminals waiting outside?" Robin screeched. "How the hell does that make sense?"

"Calm down, bird boy. You were fine." Red-X huffed.

"Oh yea, Johnny Rancid threatening to gut me like a fish is totally fine." Robin said sarcastically.

"I would have stepped in." Red-X shrugged. "But from what I saw, you were doing just fine." He smirked from under his mask. "You know, after you were done scurrying around like a scared little girl." He stopped talking when he realized that Robin was no longer walking beside him. "What now?"

"Take me back to Luster. Now." Robin frowned. He was standing a few feet back with his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest.

"Aww, you miss your sorority already?" Red crooned.

"You're an idiot if you think I'm going along with anything you say." Robin retorted.

"Fine. I guess I can just come back tomorrow night and drug you again." Red sighed.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Robin glared at him before turning around and stalking off.

"Oh no you don't." Red frowned, hurrying after him. He scooped the tiny boy up and slung him over his shoulder before continuing to walk.

"Hey! Put me down right now!" Robin snarled furiously.

"Nah…" Red said carelessly, strolling on down the street with an absolutely livid boy wonder on his shoulder.

"I swear to God if you do not put me down I will knock out every one of your teeth!" Robin growled threateningly. When Red ignored him, he began to kick his legs wildly and pound his fists on Red's back. "Put me down!"

Finally, Red grew irritated and one swift motion, hiked up the back of Robin's loincloth and administered a sharp slap to the boy's ass. It brought him satisfaction as Robin let out a yelp and stopped his fighting completely, going dead silent in shock. "Much better." He said smugly. It was only a few more minutes until he set Robin down and climbed onto his motorcycle. "Get on."

Robin blushed and hesitated. He stared at the seat in obvious discomfort that made Red sigh impatiently. "What now?"

"I can't ride that. I'm not even wearing pants." He blushed.

"Deal with it. Don't make me force you." Red threatened. He heard the boy sigh before awkwardly clambering onto the bike behind Red. He situated his loincloth so that he was sitting on the pieces and then he wrapped his arms around Red's waist, holding onto him stiffly. As he started the motorcycle, Robin brushed his hair out of his face, though it was pretty unnecessary since they were riding down the street in a matter of seconds. Street lamps lit up the road and Robin almost started to relax as the wind blew in his face, pushing his hair back. He had always loved the night time, of course, being Batman's protégé, but even as a child he had found the dark emptiness of night peaceful.

He was so lost in his night time bliss that he didn't even notice when Red-X stopped the engine of the bike and got off. "We're here." Once Robin had gotten off, Red pushed the bike into a storage unit and locked it up before returning to Robin. "Don't make me carry you again." He said before walking towards a large apartment building.

With the memory of that humiliating event still in his mind, Robin hurried after him. He was surprised to see that Red-X actually lived in a nicer apartment with new Corollas and SUVs in the parking lot. It had gotten colder with the wind blowing on him and he now shivered as he rushed into the building. Red took his hand and looked to make sure nobody was coming before hurrying into the elevator. He shoved Robin in and closed the doors. Robin watched, slightly impressed as Red stripped off his costume and mask so that he was wearing just a t-shirt and skinny jeans. He bundled it all up in the cape and once the elevator door opened, he led Robin to the end of the hall and into the apartment.

"Go on." Red said, gesturing for him to enter the room.

Robin hesitantly stepped into the apartment and looked around once Red turned on the light. He wasn't that surprised to see that it was just a normal old apartment. He didn't exactly expect Red to be living in a cave or anything. He inspected himself to make sure he wasn't hurt at all, cringing when he saw how black the bottoms of his feet were.

"Go take a shower. The bathroom is the first door on the left." Red said, pointing to a hall.

Robin looked at him warily. "Then what?"

Red shrugged. "Get something to eat, I guess. The fridge is stocked."

Robin frowned and stared at him in disbelief. "You're serious?"

"Yea, I just went shopping so-."

"No, no, no. You kidnapped me, just so you could take me to your apartment to hang out?" Robin asked.

Red shrugged. "Pretty much. You need a place to stay, right?"

Robin looked at him lividly. "I…I can't believe you! You ruined my entire fucking life just so you could have a fucking sleepover? You're insane!"

Red shrugged. "I'm just a guy who knows what he wants." He smirked. "And once I know what I want, nothing stops me from having it."

Robin stared at him for a long time. "All right, that's it. I'm leaving."

"Where are you going to go?" Red asked.

"I'll stay with Tyler." Robin said stiffly. "Or Kendall."

"But you're already here. Why not just stay the night? I'm not gonna hurt you or anything." Red tried to persuade him. "If I haven't attacked you by now, what makes you think I will?"

Robin stared at him for a long time, as if scrutinizing the man before letting out a sigh and placing a hand on his hip. "Fine." He turned and started to walk towards the hall before stopping. "I expect clean clothes waiting for me along with a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato and ham in it." He said before disappearing into the bathroom.

Red grinned and dropped his costume on the chair. "Yes, sir." He chuckled before going over to the kitchen.

When Robin stepped out of the shower, there was a pair of boxers and some pajamas hung on the towel rack. While both males were extremely fit, Red was larger than the petite teenager and everything, even the boxers were too big. He slipped the shirt on, which went halfway down his thighs, and left the bathroom.

"Got anything smaller." He asked, presenting himself to Red. He blushed and scowled when the man started to laugh. "I never realized how tiny you were! Why do villains even bother fighting with you? They can just pick you up and throw you around like a ball!"

"Shut up." Robin snapped. "I'm an acrobat. I need to be small and light."

Red chuckled. "Well the only clothes I have in your size are your suitcases that I snagged from the dressing room while you were asleep in the warehouse."

"Sure. Asleep." Robin rolled her eyes. "Where are they?"

Red nodded his head towards the front door where the luggage was. Robin's heart sank, though, when he looked over only to find that it was his costume suitcase, not his civvies. He snapped his head towards Red and glared. "You did that on purpose." He accused.

"Absolutely." Red replied cheerfully. "Get dressed."

Robin sighed and grabbed the suitcase, wheeling it into the bathroom and rummaging through it, looking for something at least a little modest. He found some neon pink boxer briefs from the eighties night that Luster had a few months back, and an off the shoulder bright yellow t-shirt with a pink pair of lips on it. He looked at himself in the mirror. It was good enough.

His stomach growled, so he left the bathroom and walked down the hall. "My sandwich better be ready." He called. Instead of a plate of food, he found Red staring at him openly. "What?"

Red's eyes started at the boy's muscular arms and slowly traveled down to his lean, toned abs and stomach that were peeking out from under the shirt. The boxers hugged his ass perfectly and out of those came his slender, perfectly toned legs. "You look cute." He shrugged. "I always wondered why someone so serious wore such a flashy, flamboyant uniform."

Robin stiffened. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a walking rainbow, kid." Red shrugged and ended the conversation there by handing Robin a plate with his grilled cheese and a small bowl of tomato soup.

Robin accepted the food and took a seat on the couch, setting his plate on the coffee table and taking one half of his sandwich. He curled up and took a bite, rolling his eyes. "Yes." He stated. "You can cook!"

Red chuckled. "Surprised?"

"I lived with a vegan, a robot, an alien, and a girl who lives off of tea. Not exactly a team of gourmet chefs." Robin replied.

Red laughed and plopped down on the couch beside him, grabbing the tv remote and flipping through channels. "Tell me when." He said. After a few moments, Robin had him stop on South Park and sipped his soup.

The two sat in silence for a while as Robin finished his dinner and stretched out on the couch, laying his legs across Red's lap. Red gently ran his fingers up and down Robin's baby smooth legs as the boy relaxed. It was almost one in the morning and the entire apartment building was peacefully silent. A single lamp lit the room dimly, creating a calm atmosphere as the tv screen flashed before them. Red didn't dare move and ruin the perfect moment.

Twenty minutes and a few hundred strokes later, Robin was fast asleep on the couch and Red couldn't resist a smile. He looked different than when he had drugged him. He looked more blissful and less…well, drugged. He watched Robin's chest go up and down steadily as he breathed and petted the young hero's hair. Then, ever so carefully, he moved Robin's legs off of his lap and stood up. He slipped an arm underneath the small boy's knees and around his shoulder, picking him up like a delicate porcelain doll. He grinned as the small teen immediately curled into him and he started to trip from the living room to his bedroom.

Red kept the light off so that Robin wouldn't be woken up and gently set him in bed before pulling the covers over the sleeping boy. Robin curled into a ball and gripped the comforter tightly to his chin, tempting Red to take a picture. Instead, he showered and dressed in boxers before slipping into the king size bed beside Robin. He then pressed a gentle kiss to Robin's forehead and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin slept in late the next morning. He was eventually roused by the smell of French toast wafting into the master bedroom. It coaxed Robin into the kitchen in his still mostly asleep state. He could still barely open his eyes as he stumbled into the kitchen. Sun streamed through the windows, making his eyes hurt and he shut them tightly, holding his arms out to feel where to go.

When Red turned around, the first thing he saw was Robin roaming around the room like a blind person. His clothes were disheveled and his hair was a shaggy mess that flopped all over the place, his bangs hanging down into his eyes. He couldn't resist laughing. This was the Teen Titan's fearsome leader. "Well good morning." He smirked.

"Mmm." Robin murmured, flopping down on the couch. "Wake me when breakfast is ready." He yawned. He curled up and went right back to sleep.

Red rolled his eyes and slapped another piece of bread onto the pan, letting it cook while he fixed Robin a plate of French toast and sausage, pouring orange juice into a tall glass. "Rise and shine, sweet cheeks." He called over to the boy. "Before it's cold." He heard a sigh and then watched Robin get up and walk over to the counter.

Robin took a bite of the French toast and resisted the urge to moan with pleasure. It was practically melting in his mouth. Usually he didn't eat foods like this since it really packed on the pounds. When he had first arrived at Wayne manor, he had gained at least ten pounds from eating Alfred's cooking. Of course, it easily melted away once he became Robin, but still. It had snuck up on him and if he wasn't going back to the Titans any time soon, then he needed to be careful. Red had given him a heaping plate of food and he could only manage to eat a third of it, no matter how much he wanted to devour it all in one gulp. He got up and nodded to Red in thanks before disappearing into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Red was doing dishes when Robin returned with a yoga mat and laid it out on the floor. He immediately stopped and smirked, leaning against the counter to watch. "You gonna give me a show, princess?"

Robin stiffened and glared at him. "Don't call me princess." He growled. He started stretching out his arms and legs, then doing a set of push-ups and sit ups.

"Fine, sorry. What are you doing?" Red rolled his eyes.

"Conditioning, what do you think?" Robin asked. "Morning drills are important preparation for the day's obstacles." He stated.

Red let a laugh escape. "Did Batman embroider that on a pillow for you?"

"Sure, laugh, but I'd like to see you try and go against me at a simple warm-up." Robin stated before leaning backwards into a bridge and pushing up into a hand stand.

Red frowned. "Maybe if I got my spine removed." He said, watching in bewilderment as Robin lowered his legs, keeping himself up with his hands before returning to the hand stand. "What else can you do?"

Robin smirked and returned to his stretched before turning to him. "You have any chin-up bars in here?" He asked.

Red nodded and led him over to the bedroom where he had installed a chin up bar by his closet. "Bet I could do more than you." He challenged.

Robin shrugged. "Fine. But if I win, you let me leave and you stop bothering me."

Red grinned maliciously. "Deal. But if I win, you have to move in here with me until the day you team decides to take you back. If they decide to."

Robin glowered at him. "Or I could leave anyways and turn you into the police."

"Do that and I send those pictures I took of you to Gizmo and let him do what he wants with them." Red retorted.

Robin looked at him furiously. "Then let's go." He hissed.

Red stepped back with an evil grin. "Ladies first."

"Ass." Robin muttered before getting up on the bar. He immediately started lifting himself up and down while Red counted out loud. He stared straight ahead, his muscles pulsing. He reached forty before his arms started to quiver. At first it was only a little, but as he reached fifty, they were shaking madly and finally, at fifty three, he dropped. "Good luck." He smirked smugly.

Red cracked his knuckles cockily before grabbing onto the bar and counting off twenty five reps as if he was only ten pounds. Robin counted out, but started getting distracted by the way Red's muscles bulged and glistened with sweat. He quickly looked away and scolded himself for ogling and focused on counting. As Red passed forty, Robin began to get nervous. Red didn't even look close to finishing. His heart sank into his stomach when Red hit fifty, fifty five, sixty, seventy, seventy four.

The man dropped down wearing a gleeful expression. "Welcome home." Was all he said before brushing past Robin to go take a shower.

Robin sat on the couch and pouted. That had definitely not gone the way he planned. Batman had always warned him about his cockiness, reminding him that there was always someone better. He hadn't listened and now he paid the price. He just hoped Red was willing to negotiate. He grumbled and turned on the TV, flipping through channels to try and forget about his most consequential failure.

Eventually, he heard Red come out of the shower and casually walk into the kitchen to grab a water bottle with nothing but a towel hanging off of his muscular hips. Robin glanced over and no matter how hard he tried not to, he couldn't resist staring. Red looked absolutely photo shopped: his tan skin glistened and beads of water ran down his firm biceps and sharp, toned abs. They traveled to his hips and slipped underneath the towel…

"Enjoying the view?" Red smirked slyly.

It was then Robin realized that he had been practically drooling as he practically eye fucked the man and coughed in embarrassment, looked away as his face grew hot. "This isn't a porno, put some clothes on." He muttered.

Red chuckled and took a swig of water. "Whatever you want." He said before slowly stalking out of the room. He purposely gave Robin a chance to stare as his ass (which he took full advantage of) and turned a corner before peeking back in. "I suggest you start unpacking." He smiled before disappearing down the hallway.

Robin spent the day moping and pouting while Red nonchalantly went on with his daily routine, which was actually much less evil that Robin had expected. He had left for a while in the afternoon to get some groceries and some more pillows and blankets and extra toiletries to accommodate Robin. When he got back, Robin was no longer on the couch where he had left him and Red sighed, immediately assuming that Robin had made a run for it. As he put the groceries away, he plotted ways to get the boy back when he heard a noise behind him and spun around.

Standing before him was the one and only Robin, dressed in a baby blue strapless corset dress. Instead of a skirt, there was a short, cute little tutu that did nothing to hide the ruffled white panties and garters that he more clipped to his white thigh-high stockings. His hair was straightened and there was a cute blue bow in. His makeup was cutesy and feminine, making his eyes seem bigger and bluer with a little help from fake lashes. He smelled like some kind of fruity beverage and he was covered in sparkles that only made themselves known when they hit the light.

After Red had finished staring at him in awe and a whole lot of lust, he managed to get his thoughts organized once more. "Special occasion?" He asked. "Or did you want to have a fashion show?"

Robin blushed and flipped his bangs out of his eyes, but they fell almost immediately back in place. "I need a ride."

Red stared at him for a long time before starting to chuckle, then laugh outright. "Do you realize what you're wearing?" He asked. "Don't get me wrong, you look sexy as fuck, but don't you think going out in public like this is going to draw some attention?"

Robin sighed. "Please? Now that I'm no longer a member of the Teen Titans I need the money and the distraction."

Red smiled at him. "Sure. Let me put this stuff away and then we'll leave." Once the groceries were away, he grabbed his keys off of the counter. "Alright, let's go."

Robin quickly fixed the strap of his white stiletto and followed Red out of the apartment and down the hall to the elevator. He was relieved to find that nobody was around. He didn't want to run into anybody he didn't have to, even if they were strangers. He squirmed awkwardly in his costume. He could feel Red's eyes on him and he was starting to feel positively stupid. At least it was just him, though. He would probably flee the country on one of Bruce's private jets if somebody like Slade of the Joker saw him like this. The door dinged open and Red led the way out to the parking lot where his bike was already waiting. He got on and then looked at Robin expectantly, but the boy just stood there. "Now what?"

Robin blushed and shifted in embarrassment, his thighs rubbing together nervously from under the teeny tutu. "Um, the tutu and garters and uh…heels won't let me…" He trailed off, gesturing to the bike.

Red looked at him before understanding and starting to laugh, much to the boy's chagrin. "Can't get on, princess?" He asked, laughing harder when Robin nodded.

"Just shut up and help me onto this thing." Robin glared at him, his face burning.

Red got himself under control. "Fine." He said and slid off of the bike. He positioned Robin behind the bike and as the boy spread his legs apart, he picked him up and set him on the back of the bike, checking to make sure his little tutu wasn't being squashed or crumpled anywhere. He returned to the front and felt Robin wrap his arms around his torso again. "There, better?"

"Yes." Robin mumbled, making sure his heels were fastened securely so that they wouldn't go flying. He held onto Red tightly as he took off down the street. Robin kept his head down so that he wouldn't be recognized. They reached the inner city and Robin noticed a couple of criminals that he had put away at least twice. His grip tightened around Red's waist.

Once they were at the back door of Luster, Red climbed off of the motorcycle and picked Robin up off of the bike, steadying him on the ground. "I'll see you inside, princess." Red smirked before hopping back on and riding around the corner.

Robin sighed and walked in through to back. "I'm here!" He announced as he entered the dressing room. He was immediately bombarded with hugs.

"Where have you been?" Tony asked. "You just disappeared last night!"

Robin blushed. "I ran into some trouble with a few people but it's all sorted out now. Everything's fine."

Kendall sighed and wrapped his arms around Robin. "You scared the shit out of us. We're still mad at you for worrying all of us so much."

Robin looked up at him. "Aw, you can't be mad at me in this cute little outfit." He pouted.

"Can too." Kendall replied.

"Even if I bend over and show you my cute little panties?" Robin asked sweetly.

"Hmmmmm…I dunno." Kendall frowned.

Robin twirled around and bent over a little, shaking his bottom innocently.

Kendall sighed. "Alright, fine. You're forgiven."

Robin laughed and grinned. "Thanks. And I'm relieved to announce that I have found somewhere to stay until my friends decide to get their shit together."

Tyler smiled. "Good. But the offers still stand if it doesn't work out."

Robin nodded. "Thanks guys." He smiled gratefully.

Kevin came in soon after and told them all to get going. Boys wearing outfits identical to Robin's but in different colors and shades all hurried out of the dressing room and onto stage where they began their performance. This time it was little less fierce and a little more innocent and seductively sweet. The boys mimicked ballet dancers, hopping around on stage and flirtingly shaking their ruffled behinds at the audience. From the corner of his eye, Robin could see Red watching him from the bar, smirking evilly. Embarrassment rose up inside of him but he forced it down. It was a job, nothing personal. Robin fell into a split with a few other dancers before every one of them scurried off stage and climbed onto a different table where they danced seductively. Robin hopped on a table where a gothic looking boy around his age and a boy wearing dark sunglasses sat. He knew Red was watching as he performed acrobatic feats on the table that made the boys stare in amazement. He did a hand stand and spread his legs into a split so that the boys had a good view of his panties before flipping into the lap of the Goth "Emo guys are so hot." Robin whispered lustily, ghosting his fingertips over the boy's jaw. The Goth looked absolutely astonished and Robin smirked and giggled before getting up and fleeing backstage with a couple other boys. It was a common technique. Tease and run. Make it into a chase. It makes the boys seem like much more of a prize.

Once backstage, he checked his make-up, fixed his hair and adjusted his costume before heading over to the bar to start serving drinks. He turned and leaned over the counter, letting out a yelp when somebody smacked his bottom. He twisted his head around to see Red standing there. "Go away, I'm working." He ordered.

"And I need a dancer." Red shrugged. "I'm a paying customer."

"Don't you have anything else to do with your evenings?" Robin asked sassily. "Like, I don't know, stealing a jewel or something?"

"Don't you have anything else to do?" Red retorted. "Unless this is your new uniform. Not very practical, but I certainly won't complain."

Robin shook his head in irritation and walked away to serve drinks, but Red simply followed him. "Excuse me, princess, but I'd like to request your services."

Robin ignored him and kept walking, delivering the drinks with a sweet smile. Unfortunately, Red wasn't going to be giving up any time soon. He trailed behind him as Robin navigated around the room. Finally, Robin had enough. "What do you want?" He asked angrily, putting a hand on his hip.

"A lap dance." Red shrugged. "I'll pay you and everything. Then I promise to leave you alone."

Robin gritted his teeth. "Fine." He hissed, aggressively pushing Red into a chair and walking around him, running his hands over the man's shoulders, through his hair, and up his lap. He straddled the man's lap and started rotating his hips as he stared intensely into Red's eyes.

Red had to admit that the teenager was pretty damn good at this. If he hadn't known that it was all an act, he would've said that Robin was quite the slut. He felt fingers tangle in his hair and soft lips on his neck and he leaned back in his chair, relaxing contently. Robin started to grind down into his groin when a voice interrupted them.

"Hey, Red. We need to talk." The boy in the glasses from before stated.

Robin stopped his gentle kisses and his hips froze as he turned to see who was talking. Red sighed, obviously unhappy at the boy for interrupting and stood up once Robin had clambered off of his lap. "Stay here." He told Robin before following the boy with the glasses and the Goth into a back hall.

"The fuck are you doing?" Seemore asked angrily. "Where were you last night? We were supposed break into the treasury last night and without you, all we could do was stand around like idiots!"

"I'm sorry, but something more important came up." Red said.

"More important than stealing a box of priceless jewels?" Seemore snapped. "Tell me, Red, what the hell was more important than that."

Red looked around and pulled them further into the hall. "I'll tell you, but if anybody else hears about this, you can say goodbye to every dollar, every jewel, and every artifact we've stolen. Got it?" Red hissed. "And to top it off, I may just have to inform the police of just who Seemore and Kyd Wkyykd really are."

Seemore and Kyd glanced at each other. "Ears open mouths closed." Seemore promised.

Red sighed and ran a hand through his hair before nudging his head to wear Robin was sitting, sipping from Red's drink. "See that dancer?"

The boys nodded, peering over at him. "Looks like a girl. What's the point of being gay if you're just gonna go after the girly ones?"

Red shrugged. "Look a little closer."

"What?" Seemore asked, getting impatient.

"Who do you know that is small, has exceptional acrobatic abilities, and has black hair?" Red asked impatiently.

"Um, a monkey?" Seemore asked.

Red sighed. "God you guys are dense. It's Robin."

Seemore and Kyd's eyes widened and they peered over at the boy once more. "No way. Robin is a teen titan. That's just some slutty dancer."

Red raised an eyebrow warningly. "Do I look like I'm messing with you?" He asked. "When his team found out he was gay they kicked him to the curb. He lives with me now. That's why I didn't show last night."

The two criminals stared at him for a long time before breaking into identically malicious smiles. "Oh this is good." Seemore laughed gleefully. "Jump City's big bad super hero is nothing but a cross dressing sissy fag!"

"Hey!" Red barked, grabbing his collar.

"Whoa! Sorry!" Seemore said, holding his hands up defensively. "Didn't realize he was your boooyfrieeeend." He teased, his fear turning to a smirk.

"You better not tell anybody." Red snapped. "Or I'm going to fucking peel your skin from your body and turn it into lampshades."

"Relax, our lips are sealed." Seemore promised, glancing over as Kyd Wykkyd shuddered. "What's the matter with you?"

"He sat on my lap and flirted with me." Kyd muttered, making Seemore crumble into laughter all over again.

"So he's living with you?" Seemore asked once he had caught his breath and stopped laughing. When Red nodded, he bombarded the man with questions. "What's he like when he isn't Robin? Is he afraid of the dark? Is he a total pansy?"

Red ignored his questions and sighed, rubbing his eyes. "He's just gone through some rough shit. His team treated him worse than any of us have. So please just don't bo-."

Before he could even finish his sentence, the boys were gone and returned to their seats, beckoning for Robin to come over. They tried to contain their giggles as Robin flounced over gracefully and smirked playfully. "And how can I help you boys?" He asked, his voice sickly sweet and femininely light.

Seemore shrugged. "You look cute as a ballerina." He stated before grinning maliciously. "But I think you'd look even better as a…robin." He grinned before the both of them burst out laughing.

Robin's eyes widened in horror and he turned beet red. "Red!" He yelled furiously, trying to tug down his impossibly short skirt to cover up his panties. Seeing as it was a tutu, it didn't work.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I had to tell them." Red said apologetically.

"No!" Robin hissed, absolutely livid. "No you did not!"

"Look how pretty he is!" Seemore crooned, falling apart in his seat. "You gonna kick my butt in your cute little tutu?"

"Look at the panties." Kyd snickered.

"Shut up." Robin snapped, stomping his heeled foot on the ground.

"Or what? You'll tackle us to the floor?" Seemore asked.

"Don't give him any ideas." Kyd smirked.

"Alright, that's enough." Red snapped. "I thought you said you were done making homophobic jokes."

"Red, come on. Our arch enemy just came up to us flirty and dancing in a frilly little ballerina costume acting gay as fuck and you expect us to just let it slide?" Seemore asked. "Did you not see the things they were doing onstage?"

"Robin? You okay, babe?" Tyler asked, snaking an arm around his waist. He looked over at the three criminals. "They bothering you? Should I get Daddy?"

Robin flushed in embarrassment. "No, I'm fine. Don't bother Daddy."

"You have a pimp, sissy boy?" Seemore smirked.

"Shut it! I'm not a sissy!" Robin replied angrily.

"This is just too good. I have no idea what I did to deserve this." Seemore cackled.

Robin opened his mouth to protest, but was called back over to bar to serve more drinks. "We'll talk about this later." He sighed angrily before stalking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Seemore and Kyd waited around until Robin's shift was over, whistling and jeering every time he walked by. Robin was beyond angry, steam practically coming out of his ears. Red tried to apologize a number of times, following him around, but Robin wasn't having it. He would hiss at him angrily to go away and flounce off to go serve a customer. At one point he was called back for costume changes. They often did this to give customers variety and also make it easier for the boys to serve and move around.

Robin rummaged through the costumes, trying to find something modest and at least a little bit masculine, but he couldn't find a thing. He heard footsteps entering into the room and scowled, shoving costumes aside more aggressively.

"Robin…"

"Go away." The teen snapped at him.

"I said I was sorry." Red reasoned.

"I don't care! You still told them!" Robin replied.

"I had to. I was supposed to meet with them last night but running to Fang and Johnny totally screwed up my plans. They would have known I was lying otherwise. Kyd can sense it." Red stated.

"You had no right!" Robin screamed furiously, whirling around and taking Red off guard. There was much more humiliation and pain in Robin's face than he would have expected. "Not only have you completely humiliated me, but they know my identity!"

"Come on, Rob, they don't know your name and everything." Red said.

"Close enough." Robin said, his voice cracking. "Well congratulations, Red, really. Good job on outing me and exposing my secret identity in the same night. You must feel so accomplished. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to change."

"Robin…" Red sighed.

"I said get out!" Robin said, striking him across the face furiously.

Red's face was forced to the side and he slowly brought a hand up to his cheek bone to ghost his fingers over the inflicted area. "Do it again." He ordered.

"What? No." Robin replied. "Just leave." He turned around and picked a costume from the rack. He turned and walked behind a privacy partition that was hardly ever used, unless a newbie was feeling shy. He heard Red sigh and held his breath until he was certain that he had left the dressing room before changing into his new costume.

Red watched Robin walk out in a cute little Minnie mouse costume. The skirt was short and red with white polka dots and black petticoat underneath. The top was tiny and covered his chest in a band, with little matching poofy sleeves that wrapped around his upper arms. There was a headband with Minnie Mouse ears and bow in his hair. He wore shiny black Mary Janes to complete the outfit.

Robin ignored the snickers coming from the two criminals in the corner and shot yet another dirty look at Red who returned it with a guilty shrug. Glaring at him, he sharply turned and walked away. Red sighed and took a swig of his beer, watching Robin strut across the room. It wasn't until another man requested Robin that his attention was undividedly on the boy. He stiffened as Robin smiled at the man and nodded, turning around and bending over in front of him, slowly running his hands up his bare legs. Red stared at them like a territorial dog as the man eye Robin's perfect ass hungrily. Robin sat down on the man's lap and gyrated his hips, running his fingers through his hair and whispering into his ear. Red gripped his beer bottle tightly.

"What's the matter?" Seemore asked from behind him. "You seem pissed."

"I'm not." Red grunted, glancing back at Robin.

Seemore followed his line of sight and grinned. "Someone feeling jealous?"

"What? Of course not. It's his job." Red said sullenly.

"Oh really? Because that bottle is about to shatter in your hand." Seemore told him.

Red looked down. He was squeezing the bottle so tightly that his hand was shaking. He took a deep breath and relaxed his grip, setting down the bottle.

"I didn't realize you were so…protective." Seemore chuckled.

"I'm not. Why should I care?" Red scoffed.

"That's a good question." Kyd stated.

"Think about it, man. You've got him staying at your house. You immediately jump to his defense every time we make fun of him, and you look like you're about to murder that dude over there who's staring at bird boy like a piece of meat." Seemore shrugged. "Face it, Red. You've got the hots for Robin."

Red turned red and looked away. "Do not."

"Whatever you say." Seemore shrugged.

They heard a small squeak and all three heads turned to see Robin trying to push against the man's chest. The man was holding him painfully tight, a hand sneaking up under Robin's skirt.

"Let go!" Robin grunted, trying to pull away.

"Come on, make it worth my wild." The man responded slyly as he started tugging down the lacy black panties that Robin had on under the skirt.

Robin let out a cry and beat on the man's chest. One thing that he hated about working in a public place was that he couldn't use his fighting skills to defend himself. It would definitely give him away to those around him.

"Come on, whore. Don't make me tell your pimp on you." The man grinned and Robin shuddered, letting out another whimper. He shut his eyes tightly as he felt the hand snaking up to his-.

And then suddenly, he was being yanked off of the man and into a pile of awaiting arms that hugged him tightly and pulled up his panties. He opened his eyes and realized that he was being contained in the center of his protective friends. He glanced over in surprise to see Red throw the man over a table. "Don't you ever touch him again you fucking piece of shit!" Red roared. He stomped over to where the man was recovering from his flight and picked him up by the collar, slamming him against the wall and pummeling his face in.

"What is going on!"

Robin turned to see Daddy come storming out of the back with a gun in his hand. He pointed it at Red. "Hey buddy, get your hands off of him!"

Hearing the click of a gun, Red stepped away obediently, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm. The man quickly stepped away, wiping blood from his nose.

"What the hell is going on?" Daddy boomed, his face dark with anger. "There is no fighting in my club!"

"Daddy! That man was harassing Robin. He refused to let go of him and tugged his underwear down!" Tyler protested, pointing at the bloodied man.

"It's true." Tony added. "That guy was just protecting Robin."

Red tuned out the chaos and looked over at Robin standing in the crowd of boys. Unshed tears made his eyes shine and he was pale, almost as if he was going to be sick. He was clearly shaken and scared. His face softened and he stepped forward so that he was face to face with the owner.

"I think it would be best if Robin went home for the night, don't you think so?" He asked, a hint of threat in his voice. He didn't mean to be rude, but he had to get his point across.

"You alright, Robin?" Daddy asked the boy, who quickly nodded in return.

"I just need to go home and lie down. I'll work longer on Wednesday to make up for it." The boy rasped, holding himself.

"Don't worry about it Robin. Just take the night off." Daddy insisted.

Robin nodded and before Red could say a word to him, he turned and rushed back to the dressing room to collect his things, leaving Daddy to deal with the man. That didn't stop Red from hurrying after him.

"Robin? Are you alright?" He called, only to hear the sounds of coughing and retching. He entered the dressing room and heard, the hollow, echoed sound of somebody losing their dinner in a toilet bowl. He peered into the bathroom and saw Robin leaning over the porcelain bowl, breathing shallowly. Standing behind him, Red pressed his cool hands to Robin's head, steadying him and holding back his hair. Not once did he grimace as Robin threw up the contents of his stomach, dutifully standing behind him and waiting patiently until Robin had finished. Then he helped Robin over to the sink and gently pressed a cup of water to his lips. "Rinse."

Robin obeyed and once he had gotten a good amount of the acidic taste from his mouth, he leaned against Red weakly. He had always been quite a pansy when it came to getting sick. It was terrifying and exhausting work to him. He allowed Red to guide him back into the dressing room and sit him down in a chair.

"Robin? Are you sure you're okay?" Red asked gravely.

Robin stared at his lap and gently shook his head. "No." He mumbled softly. "I-I thought he was going to…"

"Well he didn't." Red cut him off. "Come on, we're going home. Just stay put for a minute while I get your stuff." He turned around and pushed all of Robin's make-up into his small bag and chose to leave his ballerina costume there. Robin could get that later. He stuck it by Robin's vanity and turned around, only to see Robin fast asleep, his face still lightly tinted green. Slipping the bag onto his wrist, he carefully scooped him up and carried him bridal style out of the dressing room where Seemore and Kyd were waiting for him, looking disconcerted.

"I don't understand. Why didn't he fight back?" Seemore frowned. "I've seen Robin take down guys three times his size."

"You idiot, he can't fight like Robin when he's pretending to be someone else. That would blow it out of the water." Red snapped. He was still pretty upset.

"Calm down. He's fine. He wasn't even hurt." Seemore scoffed.

"You don't get it." Red muttered solemnly. He looked up at Seemore. "I need to borrow your car."

"What? Why?" Seemore frowned.

"I can't exactly take the bike if he's asleep." Red replied.

"Can't you just wake him up?" Seemore protested. One look at Red's expression told him that was not an option. He sighed in irritation. "Fine. But not a scratch, got it?" He scowled.

Red nodded and grabbed the keys before carrying the boy out through the back door and over to the parking lot where Seemore's white Camry was waiting for them. He unlocked the back door and laid Robin down inside, then got into the driver's seat and started the car. He probably could have just stolen the car, but he knew that Seemore would probably get pissed by that.

The ride home was thick with silence. Robin slept soundly in the back seat while Red drove home, easing slowly at each turn to avoid waking him up. Once they had reached the apartment, Red picked him up again and carried him up to bed. He removed Robin's head band and shoes, then hesitated at the skirt. The outfit did look uncomfortable to sleep in, but on the other hand, he didn't want to be a perv. Eventually, Red decided to just get it over with a pulled down Robin's skirt. The panties looked comfortable enough so he just decided to leave them be. Then he delicately tugged off the top and replaced it with one of his own larger shirts. It came down on Robin like a night shirt and it made Red's heart tug at how sweet and peaceful Robin looked. He shed his own clothes and changed into pajamas, then headed to the kitchen for another beer.

Robin woke up the next morning in bed, not quite remembering how he got there. The memories of last night's incident flooded his mind and his stomach lurched as he remembered the way the smirking man's hands had ghosted over his privates. Suddenly feeling slimy and gross, Robin hurried to the bathroom and shed his clothing before stepping into the shower. Makeup was still caked on his face and he grimaced, worried about how that was going to clog up his pores and result in a breakout. He quickly stepped out of the shower and shivered as cold air hit his body. Wrapping a towel around himself, Robin hurried back to the bedroom and looked around for his makeup case only to find that it wasn't there. He groaned, realizing Red must have left it at the club last night. Great. All of his hygiene products were gone. He returned to his shower and looked on the shelves to see what Red had. He ended up using the man's Axe shower gel and shampoo, which in his opinion made him smell like a douchebag. He ran a hand over his legs and noticed that he was due for a shave, and that wasn't the only place. He stepped out of shower again and shivered, trying to find a razor and shaving cream as quickly as possible. Easily enough, he located a can of the stuff and a package of disposable razors underneath the sink.

Red was watching TV while he waited for Robin to get out. He had heard the boy go into the bathroom over a half hour ago and he could still hear the shower running. He knew Robin was a bit more feminine than most guys when it came to his appearance but really, how long did a shower take?

Eventually he got up and walked down the hall, knocking on the door. "Robin?" He knocked again after a few seconds. He heard a gasp of pain and didn't even hesitate before opening the door. "What's going on?" He asked quickly. He turned to the shower to see Robin standing there with one leg propped up on the edge of the tub. Blood trickled down his shin from a cut near his knee, turning the water around it red and the shaving cream pink. His eyes then traveled up, unable to help himself and his eyes widened when he realized that Robin was still completely naked with his…stuff…right in his line of sight. Robin was…pretty impressive. A rather unmanly shriek pulled him out of his daze and he looked up to see Robin, red in the face, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Get out!" He ordered, pulling the shower curtain around him.

"Sorry…I thought you were in danger." Red said, once again able to think properly now that Robin was covering himself up.

"Well I'm fine so leave!" Robin shouted in mortification.

Red rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and nodded. "Sorry 'bout that." He said before stepping out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He went back to the couch and sat down, trying to process what he had just seen. Sure, he'd been with guys before with larger dicks than Robin, but seeing as how Robin was about five feet tall and one hundred pounds, it was still surprising. He was also shocked to see that Robin was completely shaved, though he probably had to do that to wear the outfits that he did. Red had never been with a guy without hair and to be honest, he found it sort of hot. Still, Robin was probably really pissed at him so he prepared himself for some yelling and shouting. Despite knowing he was in trouble however, the man could resist grinning contently. It wasn't every day you saw your nemesis butt naked and slick with water.

Robin finished shaving his legs and rinsed them off. Once he had stepped out of the shower, he dried his hair with the towel and wrapped his around his hips. He wanted to put clothes on, but was afraid of getting blood on them so he looked around the bathroom for a first aid kit. When one didn't show up, Robin let out a sigh and swallowed. He forced himself to walk into the living room.

Red looked up when Robin came in and suddenly, he resisted the urge to start laughing. The completely embarrassed look on Robin's face was priceless, if not adorable and he clutched tightly to the towel around his waist, terrified that it might fall. He couldn't help observing the way the water glistened and glittered on his abs, which looked completely photo shopped for a boy his age and size. Finally, he noticed that Robin's leg was still bleeding and he quickly got up, going over to the kitchen. He grabbed a first aid kit off the top of the fridge and carried it back over to the couch.

"Take a seat." Red instructed as he opened the box up and started setting things on the coffee table: Band-Aids, rubbing alcohol, Neosporin, cotton balls, etc.

Robin shook his head. "It's fine. I can take care of it myself." He muttered.

"Don't care. It's my first aid kit so I get to be the doctor." Red retorted, making Robin roll his eyes.

"You're such a child." He sighed and carefully sat himself down on the couch. He made sure his towel was secure before propping the injured limb on the coffee table.

"You can be the naughty nurse." Red winked. "I'm sure you've got the costume somewhere in that sex trunk of yours."

Robin flushed and spluttered indignantly. "It is not a sex trunk! It's a wardrobe case!"

"In this situation, they're the same thing." Red replied as he soaked a cotton ball with the alcohol. "This is going to sting. Feel free to hold my hand." He smiled teasingly.

"I think I'm gonna be oka-OW fuck!" Robin hissed as Red pressed the cotton ball to the cut and started to clean it. "There is salt and rusted pieces of metal in that, isn't there?"

Red let out a laugh and took the boy's hand anyway. "No, I'm afraid not. This is what happens when you rely on Raven to heal wounds." He shrugged, shaking his head.

Robin crossed his arms and huffed. "Just finish up."

"Fine, fine, touchy." Red muttered as he pressed the Band-Aid over the cut and gave it a kiss. "There. Good as new."

Robin quickly got up and tightened his towel. "Thank you." He said evenly before hurrying back to the bedroom to get dressed. He had just tugged on some boxers when his phone vibrated. He had fixed it so that he received police reports directly to his phone by hacking into the Titan's own alarm. It never hurt to be prepared. He picked up his phone and frowned. Hive Five. This ought to be good.

He quickly put on his uniform and for the first time in what seemed like centuries but in reality was only a few days, he pressed a mask to his face. He used some of Red's cheap hair gel to style it back and hurried into the living room where Red took one look at him and started to laugh.

"And where are you going?" Red grinned mockingly.

"Oh shut up. Just because I'm no longer working with the Titans doesn't mean I no longer abandon my duties to the city." Robin snapped. "And I need to borrow your bike."

Red's smile grew a little smaller. "Won't people get suspicious if they see you riding around on Red X's bike?"

"I'll deal with that later. Right now I need to stop a mall robbery." Robin sighed.

Red sighed and got up. "Fine. But once you're home you have to put something else on."

Robin frowned in confusion. "Why? What's wrong with my costume?"

"First of all, cars might mistake you for a traffic light. Secondly, it covers up way too much skin." Red replied.

Robin blushed at that and scowled. "Well sorry. I can't look like a flamboyantly gay slut all the time."

Red chuckled slyly. "Well you could…but the public might not approve."

"Just shut it." Robin growled at him as they left the apartment.

"You are so touchy. Don't be such a tight-ass." Red complained. "On second thought, that's absolutely fine." He cackled, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"You're disgusting." Robin huffed as they got in the elevator. Scarlet stained his cheeks and he pretended to check his communicator, as if the Titans would actually talk to him about anything.

"You need to loosen up." Red said, then thought for a moment. "After this, we're going to stop by the club so you can finally get the suitcase with your civvies in it and then we're going to do something fun."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Fun? Like what, robbing a jewelry store?" He asked sarcastically.

"You'll see." Red answered as they left the elevator and walked outside. Red unlocked the storage unit and handed over the keys to his bike. "Not a scratch." He warned.

"Got it." Robin nodded before mounting it and quickly riding off towards the Jump City mall.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin approached the mall and could already see and hear the plasma blasts of Cyborg's and Starfire's attacks. He already had a feeling of how this might turn out, but he hoped that his absence had given his teammates-especially Cyborg and Beast Boy- time to cool down. Who knew? Maybe they had even come to terms with it and were ready to invite him back. A boy could dream. He drove over to the mall entrance and hopped off of Red's bike before sprinting into the building. The place was already a mess with clothes strewn across the floor and racks toppled over like dominoes. The walls had burnt chunks missing from them caused by fire bolts and the entire place was empty of stragglers. At least that was a good thing. He scanned the room until he spotted Jinx and Kyd Wykkyd battling with Raven and Starfire while Cyborg dealt with Gizmo and Seemore. Mammoth was wrestling with the horns of a large green bull and he didn't see Billy Numerous anywhere. He noted immediately that the Titans were lacking the usual organization that Robin usually led them with and they were starting to become overpowered. When he spotted Gizmo climbing onto Cyborg's back and opening his circuit box, reflex kicked in and he charged, jumping up and kicking the small villain off. They both hit the ground and Robin immediately sprang back up tackling him to the ground and handcuffing him to a nearby rack. He wouldn't be immobile, but it would buy him time. He got up and turned around, immediately coming face to face with Seemore. They held the gaze of recognition for what seemed like ages until something exploded in in front of them.

"Where've you been, Robin?" Jinx asked. "Sick with the bird flu?"

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. Oh ha ha so clever. For the first time, the Titans noticed him and suddenly, the atmosphere was much more uncomfortable than it had been seconds ago with all of its blasts and fighting. He watched as Seemore went to stand by Kyd Wykkyd who was standing slightly apart from the other three members of the Hive 5.

"Robin is here?" Starfire gasped and turned to stare at him. Her sad expression returned. "Robin!"

Beast Boy quickly morphed back into a human and joined Cyborg in glaring at him. "What are you doing here?" Cyborg growled.

"Yea, I thought we told you to get lost!" Beast Boy snapped.

Robin stiffened. The five villains were staring at him now, three in shocked but gleeful confusion and two in solemn understanding. "You may have kicked me out but I still have a responsibility to this city."

"News flash, Robin, the city doesn't want you anymore!" Beast Boy replied angrily. "Why the hell would they want a fag for a hero?"

"Sissy boy probably can't even fight like a man." Cyborg scoffed and Robin's face turned red in shame.

"What is your problem?" He asked, his voice sharp and steady, or at least he thought it was. He could sense all eyes on him. "Why is my sexual orientation such a big deal to you?"

"It's unnatural and it's disgusting. We don't want to share the tower with a fucking pervert." Beast Boy grimaced.

"Hold on." Jinx suddenly cut in and Robin was actually a bit astonished to hear her speak up. "Are you serious? He's gay?"

Gizmo, from where he was handcuffed, started to laugh. "That crud-sniffing Titan likes boys?" He asked.

"I always knew something was different about him. That uniform is way too flamboyant." Jinx smirked maliciously.

"Get out of here, Robin." Cyborg told him. "I'm pretty sure that there are plenty of guys at that fucking strip club of yours that need their cocks sucked."

Robin paled, then turned red with shame and he stared at his shoes as he heard the villains giggling gleefully. He looked up at Cyborg and glared. "You do not own this city. This isn't about whether I like boys or whatever. This is about protecting the citizens of Jump City."

"How sweet. Did Batman teach you that? I bet you had a real close relationship with him." Beast Boy hissed.

Robin's face darkened and he stepped forward, sticking his face right into Beast Boy's. "Back off."

"Or what? You'll rape me?" Beast Boy retorted.

"You ignorant asshole!" Robin barked. "This doesn't change anything about me! I'm still the same Robin I've always been. Why can't you see that?"

"Just get lost, dude!" Cyborg said, shoving him back.

Robin faltered but quickly regained balance. "Stop now before you do something stupid." He ordered.

"No cock-sucking queer is going to tell me what to do." Cyborg told him angrily before striking Robin across the face with a heavy metal fist.

Robin let out a grunt of pain as steel and titanium collided with skin and bone. He fell back and hit the ground, pain bursting through his head as something warm started to drip down his cheekbone.

"Oh my God." Jinx gaped. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Seemore whistled. "Oh man. You are in trouble now." He told Cyborg.

Before Cyborg could even ask why, Red-X appeared behind him and stuck a large red X to his back, shorting out his circuits. Then he began to wail on his face. "Don't you ever fucking touch him again you glorified tin man! Do you hear me?" The thief roared. He pounded on Cyborg's face, denting his chest and shoulders before turning to Beast Boy. "How dare you speak to him like that! Your team is shit without him. You don't deserve him!" He grabbed Beast Boy and threw him against the wall and threw a red ball that exploded on contact. Red goo plastered the green hero to the wall and Red-X charged forward, delivering a black eye and a few strategically placed cuts to his face. "That fucking robot may not have any nuts, but I'm pretty sure you do." He hissed before bringing his foot up between Beast Boy's legs and making him squeal in pain. He turned to Starfire and Raven, who had been staring in shock the entire time. "I suggest you pick up your homophobic douchebags of teammates and get out of here." He glowered.

Without a word, the girls lifted up the two and flew out of the mall, getting the feeling that all crime was finished for the day. Once they had left, Red turned and hurried over to Robin, kneeling down and cradling the boy's head in his hands. "Robin? Can you speak?"

"Yes." Robin gasped and rolled onto his knees. "I'm fine. I don't feel any head trauma. Just initial shock and possibly some bruising."

"Yep, and a nice gash right above your eyebrow." Red told him, cupping his face in his hands. "I should have gotten here sooner. Damn car of Seemore's wouldn't go any faster."

"You have it here? Good. I need it back." Seemore called to him.

"Fine, take it." Red replied and tossed him the keys.

"Okay, hold on. What is Red-X doing protecting our biggest enemy?" Jinx asked angrily. "Why aren't you attacking him?"

Robin stood and faltered a little, but Red was right there to steady him, an arm snaking around his waist. "Cut that out." The hero blushed and tugged away once the dizziness was gone.

"Robin's living with Red." Seemore explained.

"What?" Mammoth asked in surprise.

"You jerkwad! He probably knows Robin's secret identity and hasn't told anybody! He's probably seen his face!" Gizmo spat angrily.

"Oh I've seen more than his face." Red smirked teasingly and Robin blushed furiously, giving him an irritated shove.

"Why you?" Jinx frowned.

"Robin is his boyfriend." Seemore smirked.

Robin turned scarlet. "No I am not!

"But you gave him a lap dance and sleep in the same bed." Seemore replied.

Red laughed. "He had a point. And now that I think about it, I am constantly saving you from bad situations."

Robin sighed as the Hive members laughed at him and he looked at them curiously. "You don't seem to be all that offended by my sexuality."

Jinx shrugged. "Why should we. Sure, it's fun to make fun of people's differences, but who gives a fuck?"

"The Titans!" Gizmo cackled smugly.

Robin glowered at him but before he could do anything, Red put a hand on his shoulder. "Go start up the bike. We're leaving."

Robin frowned hearing that and looked over at the criminals. "But what about them?"

"Let me handle it. You and I have a date." Red told him, making the villains laugh while Robin glared at him. "It's not a date."

"Fine, whatever, a platonic outing. Just get the bike." Red replied.

"Why should I-."

"Do it or I'm telling Gizmo about your second job." Red threatened and suddenly Robin was racing out of the room.

Once he was gone, Red removed his mask and looked at the others. "You need to promise me you'll keep this information to yourselves." He said seriously.

"I don't know, Red. Think of how it could affect our reputation if we were the ones to out Robin." Jinx smirked. "To publicly humiliate him and make him hated amongst his own people."

"No. Don't do that to him." Red scowled.

"And why not? A faggot like him wouldn't stand a chance and then he'd finally leave us alone." Gizmo smirked. He let out a cry when Red lifted him up so roughly that the bar of the clothing rack broke off.

"Listen, brat. That 'faggot' out there is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on and if you fuck this up for me, then I will plant twenty different viruses into your computers and give your firewall password to the FBI." He hiss dangerously. "Got it?"

"Geez, calm down lover boy." Jinx rolled her eyes as Gizmo sputtered out promises. "What's so special about him anyways?"

Red dropped Gizmo onto the ground and smiled at her. "You wouldn't understand. Seemore, Kyd, make sure Robin's secret stays a secret."

Seemore shrugged and nodded. "Whatever. But if I find a single scratch on my car, it's coming out of your diamonds."

Red smiled. "Good. Gotta run." He said and put his mask back on before walking outside where Robin was waiting on the bike. He got on in front of Robin and they rode off.

Red rode all the way to the back entrance of Luster and parked the bike in its usual spot before getting off the bike and walking in with Robin not far behind. The teen could hear the chatter of the boys and the clattering of pots and pans in the kitchen, seeing as it was lunch time. He was about to go say hi, then remembered what he was wearing and followed Red into the dressing room. It was empty, thankfully and Red immediately went over and dragged his second suitcase out from under his vanity, opening it up to find his civvies. It was stuffed completely full with skinny jeans, tops, tunics, shoes, coats, and a rainbow of fashionable scarves.

"Pick something out and get dressed. If I like it, then we'll go." Red grinned.

Robin raised an eyebrow at him and rolled his eyes, going behind the privacy partition with the entire suitcase. "What are you wearing?" He called over it.

"Take a look." Red replied.

Robin looked around the partition to see Red had already dressed. He was in dark jeans, a band t-shirt, and a leather jacket and the teen would be lying if he said it didn't work for the thief. "That's what your wearing?" He asked in a snarky tone.

"Think you could do better?" Red challenged.

Robin rolled his eyes. "As a matter of fact, I can." He said and went behind the screen again. He tugged off his uniform and fished through his case until he found a black t-shirt. He pulled it on, then buttoned up a form-fitting white vest over it and yanked on some white jeans. He paired the outfit with some nice shoes and stepped out from the behind the screen.

"Nope."

Robin faltered. "What?"

"I said no." Red shrugged. "It's not the right outfit."

"What makes you in charge of th-."

"Change it." Red interrupted.

Robin glowered at him in annoyance and went back behind the screen, fishing for another outfit. He grabbed a plaid shirt. He buttoned it up and pulled a black sweater over it, then yanked on some black jeans and converse. "How's this?" He sighed.

"No. Try again." Red told him.

Robin huffed, getting a little frustrated. He went back for the third time and rummaged through again until he found his pair of light-washed, pre-ripped jeans and tugged those on. Then, deciding to go simple, he pulled on a white v-neck and loosely hung a peach colored scarf around his neck. Then he tugged on some light brown boots and stepped out. "Ta-da." He said sarcastically. He waited for the rejection, but instead, he found Red nodding in approval.

"Very nice." He smiled. "Now get that crap out of your hair."

Robin sighed and sat down at his vanity with a comb, fighting with his hair until it was completely free of gel and hanging freely. He shook it out and brushed it a little before turning to Red. "There, satisfied?"

Red pulled the mask off of his face and smiled. "Now I am." He took Robin by the hand and led him outside. "Why don't we take your bike?" He suggested, nodding to the fairly normal looking motorcycle that was still hidden behind the dumpster. He wheeled it out and got on, then waited until he could feel Robin's arms wrapped firmly around his waist before taking off out of the alley and down the street.

"Where are we going?" Robin asked him.

"You'll see." Red replied. It was a gorgeous day out, with a clear sky and a temperature in the high seventies. He rode through the city streets and all the way down to the pier. It was early June, and the carnival had been open for a week now. He figured this was the perfect way to get that pole out of Robin's ass.

Robin caught sight of the Ferris wheel and raised an eyebrow. "The carnival? Really?"

"Correct." Red replied cheerfully. "You ever been?"

Robin nodded, then realizing Red couldn't see him said "Yea, but usually we had to leave almost immediately to deal with something terrorizing the city."

"Not today. Your asshole friends can deal with that shit." Red replied. He waited for Robin to defend them, or even just Starfire and Raven, but to his surprise there was no response. He parked his bike by the road near a few other motorcycles and got off before helping Robin off of it.

Robin raised his eyebrow again in question. "Explain the chivalry."

"Just being polite." Red smirked, giving his younger acquaintance a shrug. "This is a date after all."

Robin rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the blush that stained his cheeks. "Let's just get this over with."

Red simply chuckled and took Robin's hand, leading him into the carnival. Robin tugged his hand away, giving him a warning look and Red simply shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to try."

Robin sighed in annoyance and followed Red over to the ticket booth where the man bought all-day bracelets for the both of them. He smiled and put his on before putting Robin's on for him. Then he looked around. "Any idea of where you want to start?" Red asked him.

Robin shrugged. He remembered the last time he had been to the carnival and he and Starfire had gone on the Ferris wheel with the fireworks that were so beautiful. It made him sad to think that Starfire would probably never want to be his friend ever again.

"How about we get something to eat? It's lunch time anyway." Red said.

"Are you an idiot? You're not supposed to eat before going on roller coasters." Robin protested. "Do you want to get sick?"

"Fine, we'll eat first and then check out the freak show and acts they've got here today." Red told him. "We can go on rides later."

"Probably nothing I haven't seen before." Robin scoffed.

"Fine, you snob but I haven't seen it so we're going anyways." Red retorted and led Robin over to the food stands.

Robin looked at the food in distaste. "All of this is extremely fattening and most likely going to make you sick."

"Oh come on, carny folk are good at making food. Have you ever tried it?" Red asked.

"Yes, actually, I have." Robin replied stiffly.

"Good, then pick something." Red commanded while he ordered onion rings and some chicken tenders. "Sorry, sweetheart, but I don't think they have salads here." He teased.

Robin glared at him and walked up to the counter. "Hey buddy," He called to the Carny with a smirk. "You got any road kill in that sack of yours?" He didn't have to look over to know that there was shock painted on Red's face. The man nodded. "How about possum?" Again the man nodded. Robin grinned and slapped twenty dollars onto the counter. "I like it crispy on the outside." He told the man before walking over to Red, who was staring at him in question.

"And you're giving me grief?" The thief asked.

"If there's one thing that Carnies are good at, it's grilling up a nice plate of road kill." Robin smirked smugly.

When the man behind the counter called their orders, Red and Robin took their food and walked over to a picnic table that was set up nearby. Red sat down and stared at Robin's plate in horror. It was obvious that the thing had once been alive. It looked like a hairless, roasted animal still in a slightly curled position that made Red feel sorry for the thing. "You want to try some?" Robin asked as he took a knife and fork and cut off a small piece.

"God, no. That looks awful." Red cringed and Robin chuckled. He slipped the piece of meat into his mouth and moaned happily at the taste. "I haven't had possum in eight years." He groaned. He cut off another piece and held it up to Red's lips. "Just try it."

Red shuddered and shook his head. "Please don't tell me you and Batman ate this."

Robin chuckled and shook his head. "Batman put a stop to it, actually. He said that eating dead animals off of the ground wasn't hygienic."

"He's right." Red stated, cringing when Robin took another bite of the animal.

"What do I have to do to get you to try some?" Robin asked him.

Red considered it for a moment. "You have to let me pick out what you wear around the house for the next week." He stated.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Fine whatever. Now try some."

Red opened his mouth and Robin put the possum in with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

The freak show actually wasn't as crowded as Red had thought it was going to be. He had been to a few, but they were usually small and not very exciting. They were also pretty fake. Not this one. He and Robin stood side by side, cringing as a man sucked in a steel ball and dropped into his stomach before chasing it down with a sword. The group they were in of about fifteen people all let out a cry as he turned to give them a side view and Robin grinned. He wouldn't admit it, but this had been the most fun he'd had in a while. Having grown up amongst sword swallowers, contortionists and fire eaters, it gave him a strange feeling of warmth and recognition. It was like being amongst his own people. A strong sense of homesickness washed through him and he almost choked on a sob, but he quickly put a stop to that. These people weren't his family. He knew that. Mr. Haley and all of the other performers were probably halfway across the country performing in some large population town. They probably had a new acrobatic act. One that used nets. He was ripped out of his thoughts when the group moved into the next room, which was filled with paraphernalia of different acts and freaks throughout the ages.

"We have a treat for you. We received these very special artifacts several nights ago. Worn by the performers the night they died, may I present the actual costumes of the world famous Flying Graysons, known for performing death-defying feats without the safety of a net!" The man announced, yanking on a golden cord. A curtain opened and Robin actually felt himself heave forward when he saw the two mannequins wearing his parents' uniforms. His mother's: red and long sleeved with the glittery golden skirt and his fathers': completely red with the golden wings embroidered onto the chest and the large G in the center. Behind them, a large poster was nailed to the wall. It showed him and his parents in a close up of one of their acts. Across the top, "The Flying Graysons" was spelled out in large, circus-style letters and Robin thought he was going to cry. Not even thinking, he shoved his way to the front of the crowd.

"Excuse me? Excuse me, but where did you get these?" He asked the Carny, gesturing to the uniforms. "I demand that you tell me." Robin felt a hand on his shoulder but he didn't relax one bit.

"In an auction." Was all the man said.

"Is there more? Are there other things?" Robin asked urgently and Red had to tighten the grip on his shoulder to keep the teen from crawling onto the man.

The large man shook his head. "Nope. This is the only thing left behind after their death."

"Let me buy them." Robin immediately asked. "How much do you want?"

The man looked at Robin and laughed. "Silly boy. These are not for sale! They are priceless!"

"Make a price. Please, I will give you anything you want for them." Robin said in a tone that was completely serious. "The poster, too."

"The answer is no, boy." The man stated firmly before leading the crowd to the next room. Red started to follow, but when Robin didn't go with him, he stopped and rejoined him. The way Robin was staring at the uniforms scared him a little. He was completely still and his eyes were shining. Not once did he blink and slowly, he lifted a hand to touch the sleeve of his mother's uniform.

"Robin, I don't think you're allowed to touch the stuff." Red muttered, but it was as if the teen hadn't even heard him. He took a step forward and rested his other hand over the golden G on the chest of his father's costume. He ran his fingertips delicately over the embroidery, feeling every bump and dip, every snag and every mistake, not that there were many. His other hand moved down to grip the fabric of his mother's golden skirt in his fist and he took a short breath before pulling his hands away from the costumes completely and turning to face Red.

"We need to steal them." Robin stated.

Red looked at him in surprise. "I'm sorry? I'm usually all for that, but what's the big deal? They're just cheap circus costumes."

SMACK!

Red stumbled back and stared at Robin in surprise, bringing a hand up to the place he had been smacked. "What the hell?"

"They aren't cheap, you fucking bastard!" Robin snapped and Red was shocked to see that the boy looked ready to cry. "They're handmade! She spent weeks on those costumes!"

Red held his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright, then what's the big deal? What makes them so special?"

"They just are." Robin said, turning back to the mannequins. "Please."

Red shifted uneasily. "What if we get caught? Haven't you ever seen the movie Carny?"

Robin turned to him in disbelief. "I thought you were the world's greatest theif."

Red sighed. "I just don't understand why you want them so badly."

"Because they don't belong to him! These aren't museum exhibits! These costumes have love and soul and memories!" Robin cried out, quickly wiping his eyes. "Please, Red. I need them."

Red sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Let me talk to the guy first. I can be very persuasive."

They waited in the room with the costumes until the show had ended and the man returned to make sure there wasn't anybody left. When he caught sight of Red and Robin, he scowled. "What are you still doing in here? Show's over."

"Sorry, but, my friend and I wanted to make an offer for the costumes and the poster." Red told the man, who crossed his arms in irritation.

"What do have to offer?" The man asked.

"Say, ten thousand?" Red asked and Robin looked over at him in surprise.

The man only laughed. "I paid ten thousand for the one costume!"

"Fine. Fifty." Red replied.

"I already told you it is not for sale. Many people come to see it." The man replied.

"One hundred." Red replied.

The man laughed again and smirked down at Red. "I'll tell you what. You get a Flying Grayson to perform in my show and I'll sell them for five thousand!" Then the man laughed harder and started to walk off.

"Deal." Robin said quickly, making the man turn around and Red look at him in astonishment.

"Oh really?" The man asked mockingly.

"Robin, they're dead." Red frowned. "How the hell are we going to get a dead person to perform for this guy."

Robin turned and looked at the man straight in the eyes. "Give me a costume and show me where to perform."

Red stood outside and watched as Robin performed flips and displayed his almost super human flexibility on the gymnast bars that had been set up for him. He was in some ridiculous, glittery red get-up that he had been given and for the past hour, the boy had done a number of different routines that even involved a little tight rope walking. Red didn't mind though. It had been pretty satisfying to see the look on the Carny's face when he'd discovered that Robin was a Flying Grayson. It had shocked Red as well. Not because of who he was, but because Robin had told him. Perhaps not directly, but he was there and that had to count for something. As he watched the boy, he couldn't help noticing the way Robin's eyes shone as people clapped and gasped as he performed. He had definitely missed the spotlight. Robin stole a glance over at Red and grinned.

It was seven by the time Red and Robin got to go on any rides. The carnies were determined to get the most out of Robin's talent and they had arranged with the two the pick it up after the carnival closed. He snuck a peek over at Robin. "Rollercoasters first, then Ferris wheel last."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He spotted the biggest one and turned away from it. "Let's work our way up."

"Scared?" Red teased.

Robin scowled at him. "Of course not. This is my domain." He smirked.

"Oh yea." Red chuckled. "I forgot you're a carny. One of them." He said teasingly.

"They may seem weird but they stick together. Circus freaks and carnies are like cousins in a really tight family." Robin replied.

"Still. Explains why you asked for a possum." Red snickered.

Robin shoved him gently. "Oh shut up, you thought it was good."

"Still creepy." Red shrugged. Before Robin could retort, he yanked him over to one of the rides. "Come on."

Red and Robin spent the next two hours working their way up to the largest roller coaster. Much to Red's amusement, Robin was quite the screamer, no pun intended, and laughed gleefully as they were twirled and lifted and tossed upside down. At one point he almost lost his scarf, but Red caught it at the last moment. After they had stumbled off of the last roller coaster while falling over themselves with laughter, Red led Robin over to the Ferris wheel. It had just gotten dark, but it had done so quickly and in the distance Red could see the men setting up for the fireworks. The line started to move and while Robin got on, Red took a stop at the operator booth. "I'd really hate to get stuck at the top during the fireworks, if you know what I'm saying." Red told him discreetly as he slipped the man a twenty dollar bill. "The longer we're up, the bigger the tip." He stated and the man nodded, slipping the money into his pocket once Red had joined his younger date on the ride.

"Feeling better?" Red asked. "And look, not one villain attacked us." He grinned.

Robin smiled and nodded, then looked down. "I want to thank you for helping me today." He said as they slowly began to move up.

Red shrugged. "It was important to you."

Robin looked over at him. "Still. You didn't have to, but you did."

Red smiled at him. "You can pay me back later." His grin disappeared and he looked at Robin carefully. "Did they really die in those outfits?" He asked.

Robin stared at his lap and nodded. "I was nine. We were just doing our act like any other night and the wire broke. My mom-." His voice broke off and Red waited patiently. "My mom reached out for me and called my name…but I couldn't save her and they hit the ground."

Red stared at him sadly. "Is that why you got so upset?" Then he rolled his eyes. "Obviously, sorry."

Robin let out a watery laugh and wiped his eyes. "Yea, but then Batman adopted me and he taught me a lot."

Red whistled. "Batman was crazy enough to enlist the help of a nine year old for crime fighting?"

Robin smiled. "I sort of insisted. I didn't take no for an answer."

Red smirked. "Neither do I." Suddenly the Ferris wheel halted to a stop and Red smirked to see that they were at the very top.

"Oh boy." Robin sighed. "Please don't tell me we're stuck up here."

Red sighed and stretched out, putting an arm around Robin's shoulders.

"Really? You're really trying to make a move? We could be stuck up here all night!" Robin huffed.

Red chuckled. "Stop worrying and enjoy the view of the fireworks." He said as the first one went up with a whistle and exploded into a falling frenzy of blues and pinks. Robin sighed and leaned back to watch, and after a few minutes he was slumped against Red.

"You know what?" Red asked suddenly. "I think I know how you can repay me for those five thousand dollars."

Robin looked at him skeptically. "And what would that be?"

Red pretended to think about it. "Close your eyes." He ordered.

Robin huffed in annoyance and closed his eyes shut. Almost immediately, Red swooped down and pressed his lips against Robins. The teen let out a startled squeal and his eyes flew open. Red felt some resistance at first but then, slowly, Robin melted against him and began to kiss back. Fireworks exploded in front of them and in Red's mind, another went off with the success of the situation. Red brought a hand up to cradle Robin's face and he responded by wrapping his arms around Red's neck and pulling him closer. Red's lips felt perfect against his, like the way Legos snapped together immaculately. Only when the ride began to move again did they pull apart and Red noticed with great amusement that Robin couldn't make eye contact. He was bright red and trying to fight back a grin that was threatening to dominate his face. As they got off, he wasn't sure, but Robin could have sworn he'd seen Red slip a few bills to the ride operator. Without warning, Red took his hand and led him over to the pier to watch the fireworks. He hugged the boy to his chest and his heart sped up a little.

The carnival closed down at ten and once the fireworks had ended, Red led Robin back over to the freak show to find two securely shut boxes and a tube that was used for carrying paintings set on the front desk. "Do you have the money?" The man asked and Red nodded, pulling a small stack of one hundred dollar bills out of the inner pocket of his leather jacket and laying it on the counter.

He ignored Robin's look of disbelief and smiled at the man. "Pleasure doing business with you." He said and grabbed the boxes while Robin took the poster. They then walked out and Red actually looked up in surprise. "That's it? No traitorous scheme to trick us and steal the stuff back?"

Robin shrugged and walked past him. "Carnies are pretty honest people. A deal's a deal."

Red sighed and shook his head with a smile before catching up with Robin. Once they had located the motorcycle they had come on, Red secured their winnings to the bike and rode back to his apartment. He stored the bike in his storage unit and the two headed inside and took the elevator up the stairs. Red would have kissed him again, but he could see that Robin was too eager and emotional about finally having that missing piece of his parents back. He knew when to back off.

The elevator opened and Red let Robin step off first. He opened the door for the boy and let him go ahead while he locked up the door. Then he went into the bedroom to find Robin looked down at the costumes with a sad smile on his face. He had his mother's costume in his lap and was slowly running his fingers over the fabric. It even smelled faintly like her. Part nurturing and love mixed with the smell of the circus: hay, popcorn, and a perfume that he couldn't quite identify.

Red leaned against the doorframe and watched from a distance, not wanting to impose. Suddenly, he remembered something and gasped, facepalming. "Damn! I never won you a stuffed animal!"

Robin looked up at him in surprise and laughed. "I think this makes up for it." He said, putting the costumes away and stashing them underneath the bed.

"You can put the poster on the wall, if you want." Red told him.

Robin considered it. "Maybe once I get some protective glass for it." He said. "If that's okay?"

Red nodded. "Sure. This place needs some decoration."

And then everything was silent and the two didn't look at each other. Robin bit his lip at the awkwardness of the situation and played with his scarf. He searched his mind for the right thing to say but it was like his brain had wiped itself clean of all intelligent thought.

"We didn't really have anything for dinner." Red finally said. "Do you want anything? I could order a pizza."

Robin nodded. "Sure. I'm going to take a shower."

Red grinned. "Then I'll get your clothes."

Robin sighed. He had forgotten about that. "Alright, fine. But no nudity." He said warningly before getting up and disappearing into the bathroom.

Red chuckled and went over to his suitcase, fishing through the costumes before spotting something he hadn't noticed before. He pulled it out and held it up in front of him, grinning contently. It was perfect. He located the matching panties and carried the skimpy outfit over to the bathroom. "Robin? Is it safe for me to come in?" He called.

"Uh," He heard Robin call back and then the sound of the shower curtain being yanked shut, "yea!"

Red slowly opened the door and he was immediately hit in the face with a wall of humidity. He could hear Robin moving around in the shower and he quickly set the clothing on the closed toilet seat.

"Red?" Robin called out. "I forgot to get a towel can you get me one?" He asked.

"Sure thing." Red replied and grabbed one from under the sink before leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind him. When he walked into the living room, he was slightly surprised to see Kyd and Seemore waiting for him. "What did I tell you about teleporting into my apartment?" Red snapped angrily.

"Sorry, it was an emergency." Seemore shrugged. He looked up at Red and grinned slyly. "How was your date with boy wonder?"

Red rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out to start dialing the pizza place. "I'd say it's none of your business, but I'm pretty sure you saw just how wonderful it was." He replied before starting to order a pizza.

"A kiss on the Ferris wheel? How original." Seemore said sarcastically. "I can't believe you wasted fifty five dollars for a kiss."

Red chuckled. "You would have done the same for a hot girl."

"What? I thought Robin was a girl." Seemore gasped in mock surprise and Red threw a pillow at him.

"It's a job, asshole." He retorted and glanced over towards the bathroom when he heard the shower go off. "You guys need to leave."

"Why? You and Robin gonna have sex?" Seemore asked and pretended to gag while Kyd wore a rather disturbed expression on his face.

Red scoffed. "Yea right. I'm still surprised he didn't sucker punch me for kissing him."

Seemore shrugged. "It's your own fault. That's what you get for going after a prissy princess."

Red glared at him. "Seriously? Robin is not a girl! He's not even remotely girly! He's kicked your ass a number of times."

Seemore laughed and held his hands up in defense. "Calm down, dude! I'm just teasing you! But seriously, Robin's got his feminine side."

Red brought his hand down his face. "No he is not."

"Red?" Red stiffened when he heard Robin's voice and the sound of his bare feet padding down the hall. "Is the pizza here?"

"Uh, no, Robin maybe you should stay in the bedroom for a second…" Red called, cringing when Robin appeared at the entrance of the room wearing a baby blue see-through nightie that reached his hips and matching silk panties. Seemore turned to Red and raised an eyebrow as if asking you were saying?

"Red!" Robin snapped, his face turning red in embarrassment as he quickly backed up into the hall again. "What the hell are they doing here?"

"Sorry, Robin. They teleported here and are going to leave now." Red said, glaring at Seemore. "Thanks a lot." He hissed. "Get out before you undo all of the progress I made today."

Seemore chuckled and nodded. "Alright, alright, we're outta here." He promised and walked over to Kyd. With a flash of black cape, the two were gone.

"You can come out now, Rob. They left." Red called.

Robin glared at him. "A warning would have been nice."

"I tried! You walk too fast." Red replied. "But hey, look on the bright side." He grinned slyly.

"What?" Robin asked.

"You look hot and adorable in that." Red replied, scooping the boy up over his shoulder.

Robin let out a squeal of "Red!" And kicked his legs, giggling as Red carried him over to the couch and dropped him down on it. The man braced himself against the back of the couch on either side of Robin's head and leaned down so that he was eye level with the smiling teenager.

"Am I allowed to kiss you again?" Red asked.

Robin blushed and nodded, smiling as Red leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss that only lasted a few seconds but for them, seemed like hours. Red pulled away and grinned at him before giving Robin a peck on the cheek. He stood back up and walked over to his jacket to go get his wallet.


	8. Chapter 8

A while month passed before anything exciting happened, really. Robin continued to live with Red and in that time, they fell into an almost normal schedule. Normal for a thief and a hero anyway. Robin worked nights at Luster and sometimes Red stayed, but usually just dropped the boy off so that he could take care of some of his own things before picking him up. Robin didn't mind, since having Red sitting in the crowd proved to be a huge distraction as their relationship evolved. Ever since that second, the two had noticeably loosened up around each other and the apartment had become much more relaxed. Robin still continued to go out on missions without the Titans and Red-X usually followed close behind just to be safe. While Robin insisted that he was fine on his own, Red wouldn't listen to a word of it and quickly silence his new boyfriend with a kiss. Red took Robin out at least once or twice a week and a few times they ran into other criminals that seemed to be rather acquainted with Red in terms of crime, and Robin would just excuse himself and walk off until they were done. Speaking of running into criminals, Kyd and Seemore still had the bad habit of teleporting into Red's apartment without warning, but recently, they had stopped. Red insisted it was because they had realized they were being rude when they just popped in unexpectedly, but Robin knew what the real reason was. They had shown up a few days back only to find Robin and Red tangled up on the couch in the middle of a heated make out session. If that's what it took, then so be it. The Titans had cut off all communication with Robin and frankly, the young hero didn't care anymore. It was hard to believe, but the villains treated him better than Beast Boy and Cyborg had. Apparently money and jewelry robbing overruled opinions about somebody's sexual orientation. Not that Robin was complaining.

It was a Thursday night around eleven and Robin had just finished his shift at Luster when his phone buzzed urgently on top of his vanity. He unlocked his phone and read the alert, rolling his eyes. Of course, jewelry store robbery. It had to be the Hive 5. He looked around to make sure nobody was coming and that the dressing room was completely empty before pulling off his costume. He tugged out his costume case and ripped open the lining to pull out the emergency Robin costume that he always kept just in case. He quickly dressed and put his mask on, not bothering to fix his hair. That would take too long and it was fine for a quick mission. He hurried out and sighed when he realized that Red had the motorcycle. He pulled out his phone again to read the alert. Inserting the directions into his GPS, he was glad to find that the jewelry store was only a couple block away. He could cut over on the roofs of buildings. He used a grappling hook to get up onto the top of the building next to Luster. He took off in a sprint, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Soon enough, the jewelry store came into sight and he leapt down into the building. "Freeze!" He called out roughly and somebody turned out the light, not that Robin needed it. His training with the true masters had taught him to fight using all of his senses. His fist made contact with something solid and he heard a grunt as somebody crashed into a display. His next opponent went down just as easily, but the third put up a bit of a challenge. Every attack was easily blocked or evaded and for a moment, he disappeared completely from Robin's senses before appearing right behind him. Robin noticed just in time, otherwise he would have earned himself a minor concussion. The person disappeared again and Robin backed up a few steps, only to find himself pinned against the wall with his arms above his head.

Suddenly the emergency lights turned on and in the dimness of the room, Robin found himself face to face with the familiar skull mask. "Red?" Robin asked in immense surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Seemore cashed in a favor." Red replied and Robin could just imagine the smirk beneath the man's mask. "But I didn't expect to see you here, either. Aren't you working?"

"Just got off. Had to run over the building tops since somebody wasn't there to pick me up." Robin said accusingly.

Red chuckled. "Not my fault. The 5 weren't on time so we had a bit of a late start."

"You know I have to turn all of you in." Robin warned.

"Not if I can help it." Red stated and hoisted Robin up against the wall with his hands holding onto the boy's petite thighs. Robin grinned and wrapped his legs around Red's waist.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" Robin pouted, smiling in satisfaction when Red lifted his mask up so that his mouth and nose were revealed. He leaned forward and their lips met. However, it didn't stop there. The kiss got deeper and more heated until the couple completely forgot where they were. Robin wrapped his arms around Red's neck and Red's hands traveled up to firmly grip the boy's ass through his tights. Robin let out a soft moan that was cut off by somebody clearing their throat.

"Oh, gross! I think my eyes are burning!" Gizmo cried out dramatically as he pretended to throw up. Seemore and Kyd were looking away, not wanting to relive the awkwardness of seeing their most powerful enemy get ravished by a lust-filled thief. Mammoth was staring with a mixture of disgust and disbelief on his face and Jinx looked positively annoyed, her arms crossed over her chest impatiently.

"Will you stop playing tonsil hockey and keep your hands off of each other for one minute?" She snapped. "We're supposed to be performing a robbery!"

Robin blushed furiously and once Red had set him down, he took a step away from the man. That definitely wasn't professional in the least. He cleared his throat awkwardly as Red fixed his mask. "Sorry, forgot you guys were still here."

"Obviously." Jinx grumbled.

Robin quickly took a fighting stance. "Give up, the police are on their way."

"Come on, Robin. Like you'd really have your boyfriend arrested." Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Nope, we talked about this." Red shrugged. "Nothing personal. When the masks are on, all bets are off. We're adversaries and nothing more."

Jinx raised an eyebrow. "Oh yea, that explains why you guys felt the need to make out in the middle of a robbery."

"Okay, that didn't count." Robin frowned, blushing furiously. Then, without warning, he leaped over to Gizmo and used the boy's surprise to disarm him, smashing his technology on the floor. Leaving him to cry over his broken equipment, he advanced on Kyd and Jinx, taking on both of the magical beings at once. Jinx shot a wave of pink magic at him and he ducked at the last minute so that Kyd caught the full blast instead. Behind him, Seemore shot a containment eyeball in his direction which he quickly dodged so that it hit Jinx instead. He then snuck up behind Mammoth and swept his feet out from under him. The entire floor shook as he hit the ground and Robin stumbled back a few steps right into Red's grip.

"You're sneaky." Red chuckled. "Making them beat up each other."

"It's not sneaky, it's clever." Robin scoffed as he blocked a bunch and kicked a sharpened red X out of the man's hand. He brought his foot up again to catch him in the jaw but his smug grin fell into a frown when Red caught his ankle in his hand. With his other hand he held up an exploding goo bomb and Robin's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare." He hissed. "It took me thirty minutes to do my hair."

Red let out a laugh. "Fine, fine." He said and as he put it away, Robin took the opportunity to bring his other foot up and completely crush the pocket of the belt containing all of the other goo bombs. Red slowly lifted his head to look at Robin. "You dirty little sneak." He said in disbelief. As Robin moved to get away, Red yanked him back and clutched him to his chest.

"Let me go!" Robin ordered, tugging on his grip.

"No way! If I have to go down, you're going with me!" Red-X declared as his belt started to expand in the one pocket.

"Red!" Robin screamed and the others quickly evacuated. Once outside they turned and watched as every window turn red with the sticky goo. They watched in astonishment as it seeped out from under the door and a few minutes later, Red and Robin both exited the store. They were completely covered in goo from head to toe.

After the explosion, Robin and Red were forced to remove all clothing other than the garments that weren't hit by the goo. Robin had been shaking with anger as he stood in his underwear, which would have been fine if he wasn't wearing glow in the dark panties. He really should have stored boxers with his uniform. He wasn't sure what was glowing brighter, his underpants or his red face. Red, who had been sensible enough to wear under armor, came around with the motorcycle and laughed when he saw Robin. "Very cute." He said, grinning behind his mask which still had little red goo on it.

Robin glared at him as the Hive 5 giggled and whistled behind him. "Let's just go home." He hissed through gritted teeth. "You are dead."

"Just be glad it's dark out." Red chuckled and pulled him onto the bike. Once Robin's arms were wrapped around his waist, he took off down the street and back to the apartment. Robin was dead silent once they had sneaked up to Red's apartment. He impatiently waited for Red to unlock the door before going inside and heading straight to the bathroom. Red locked the door and followed him.

"Oh, come on, Robin. You can't be mad at me." Red called. "You're the one who made them explode in the first place!"

"I had to stand in the dark with my ass glowing!" Red snapped furiously.

"You were going to leave me to explode!" Red argued.

"News flash, Red, that's my job! I'm a hero!" Robin stated.

"Oh of course! You did such a good job saving that store! It'll only cost the owner a few thousand dollars in clean up and repair." Red retorted. He was starting to get angry himself.

"Well you shouldn't have been there in the first place." Robin argued.

"I'm a thief! What the hell do you expect?" Red asked.

"Oh, please. Nobody is forcing you to steal. It's a choice." Robin scoffed.

Red's eyes narrowed. "I thought we discussed this. We told each other that our occupations wouldn't lead to fights."

"Occupations? You're a fucking criminal, Red! That's about as low as you can get!" Robin shouted.

"Well sorry that we can't always be goody toe shoes, and you know what? Being a thief isn't the lowest you can go!" Red replied.

"Oh yea? And what's that?" Robin glowered.

"Slutting yourself at a sleazy queer club!" Red replied.

Robin's eyes went huge and he turned red with anger. "That's not what you said last week when you were flirting with Kendall!"

"What, the blonde one? I already told you I was asking him where you were!" Red replied. "I never took you for the jealous type, Robin."

"I'm not jealous! Why should I be? Nobody would ever flirt with you." Robin scowled.

"I could say the same about you! Who wants a moody teenage whore who cross dresses for money?" Red snapped.

"Well you don't seem to be complaining!" Robin yelled.

"That's because I feel sorry for you!" Red retorted, his eyes ablaze with fury. "You're just a pathetic girly ass faggot that got kicked out onto the street by your friends and the only person who ever pretended to care about you was Batman!" Red's voice went soft. "Nobody wants you! The only time you're worth anything is when you're on your knees." Red waited for Robin's insulting retort, but it never came. The boy was completely silent. Red looked up and an overpowering wave of guilt and regret came over him when he saw Robin's face. His blue eyes were gigantic and glassy with tears threatening to spill and his lip was wobbling uncontrollably. Red's face softened and he reached out for Robin's hand. "Oh, Robin, I'm so sorry." He sighed, but Robin pulled away and his face started to crumple. He turned and ran down the hall, locking himself in Red's bedroom. Red followed him and could already hear the boy's shaky sobs as he made his way over to the bed. Red groaned and knocked on the door. "Robin! I am so sorry! I don't even know why I said that! You have to know that I didn't mean a word of it!" He prayed for Robin to respond but he knew that wouldn't be happening any time soon. He groaned again. "I've done a lot of idiotic things, but I think this beats it all by a landslide." He said softly as he pressed his forehead against the door. "You're so strong and courageous all the time, and the very idea that I hurt you enough to make you cry makes me want to jump off of the building." Red shut his eyes and took a seat on the floor with his back against the door.

Robin cried for a good thirty minutes or so, and then lied in bed for another twenty. A few times he felt himself crying again but it stopped almost as soon as it had started. When he had finally calmed down, he stood up and ran a hand through his hair, only to find it still completely coated in red goo. He sighed and wiped his eyes, but it was a bit of a lost cause. The tears had tried, leaving the skin on his face tight and blotchy. He listened for any movement outside the room, but when he didn't hear a single sound, he ever so cautiously, opened the door. When Red heard the door open, he immediately turned around and stood up. "Robin…" He rasped, sounding as if he was going to start crying too.

Robin hugged himself and stared at the floor. "Leave me alone."

"Birdie, please." Red said softly, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around the boy. "I am so sorry." He whispered. Robin didn't hug him back, standing stiffly in Red's arms, but the older man refused to give up. "Listen…I love you, okay? I love you so much, that I was willing to go through all the trouble to get you to live here because I was afraid that somebody else would snatch you up before I could." When Robin didn't say anything, he kept talking. "You're so beautiful and pure and brave and sometimes I feel like I will never be good enough for you. I'm so afraid that you'll find somebody…somebody else who isn't like me. You know, a criminal…and that yo-you'll leave. Out of all of the diamonds I've ever stolen, you are the most priceless."

"Red." Robin gasped, wiping his eyes again.

Red's eyes shot down to Robin's hopefully. "Yea?"

"That was such a cheesy pun." Robin rasped. He stared into Red's bright amber eyes and the two started to chuckle softly, Robin burying his face in Red's chest. "I'm sorry, too. I said I wouldn't judge you or let our differences come between us and that's exactly what I did."

Red kissed the top of his head, not carrying that it was covered with goo and smiled slightly. "I'll help you get that crap out of your hair." He offered. Robin nodded, so Red led him into the bathroom and started to run a hot bath in the large tub. He grabbed a comb and a scrub brush out of the bathroom cabinet and set them by the tub, then stripped. Robin's face turned bright red as his naked boyfriend climbed into the tub and looked at him expectantly. "You coming?"

Robin was extremely red and Red smiled at his shyness. "Hey, it's not a big deal. I've seen you naked. Trust me when I say you have nothing to hide."

Robin stared at his feet and shifted shyly, so Red closed his eyes. "I won't look."

Robin worked up the courage and quickly dropped his panties. He hurried to get in the tub and Red opened his eyes. He spread his legs and pulled Robin against his chest, kissing him again. "Alright, let's get this stuff out of your hair."

For the next hour, Red worked on Robin's hair, combing and scrubbing at it until not a single piece of the red gunk was left. He grabbed the shampoo and lathered it up, grinning as he shaped it into a mohawk. "Very badass." He grinned and then had Robin close his eyes so that he could rinse out the shampoo. The water was getting cold, so Red got up from behind the boy and stepped out of the tub. He grabbed the towel and dried himself off, wrapping it around his waist. Then he grabbed another towel and passed it to Robin so that he could dry his hair. He leaned against the wall and appreciatively watched Robin pat his lean body dry. The second he had his towel tied around his waist, Red scooped him up and carried him back to the bedroom to get dressed. "Here." He said, passing Robin one of his bigger shirts to wear over his boxers. Red tugged on his own boxers and some sweats, choosing to just go shirtless. He let out a yawn and groaned, stretching out on the bed.

"Let's get to bed." Robin said. He turned off the light and crawled into bed. Red immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, holding him close to his chest. Robin was silent for a long time. "I love you too." He whispered and Red didn't respond. He just held Robin tighter.


	9. Chapter 9

It was mid-June. Red and Robin had gotten past their first huge verbal fight and things had settled down a little. The only other thing they really ever disagreed on was their physical relationship, but Robin had made it clear that if he wasn't ready for it, there was no making him. Not that Red would ever rape him. He wasn't a monster. While Robin's ironic virginity was a joke in the privacy of their apartment, Red never mentioned it around other people. He knew that some things were meant to stay in the bedroom. To be quite honest, he didn't quite mind Robin's lack of experience. Not only was it kind of sexy in an innocent sort of way, but it also meant that Red could very well be Robin's first time. Something that special only came once in a life time.

Now that summer was here, the city was much busier. Being by the ocean meant that many college students were going to spending their vacations in Jump and it brought quite a lot of tourism to the city. Daddy especially loved it. Gay and experimenting boys were always drawn in by his dancers and filled his club to the brim. Luster definitely thrived in the summer. That also mean that there were many more events at the club than there was in the spring, keeping Robin much busier than usual.

Red didn't mind at first, but he couldn't help feeling like Robin was keeping something from him. Something big. The boy was always sneaking around and disappearing for a few hours even when he wasn't called to fight or work. One night, Red had even woken up to hear Robin just arriving home. He had pretended to sleep but listened to the rustling of shopping bags and the soft opening and closing of his closet door. Then Robin had slipped into bed and pretended to sleep when he rolled over and held him. Something was definitely up and Red was determined to find out what his boyfriend was keeping from him.

A couple days later, he and Johnny Rancid were fleeing from a firearms store that they had just robbed when something caught his eye. He stopped and backtracked to inspect the flier that was stuck to the phone booth just outside an alley.

"X! What are you doing?" Rancid called to him. "The cops are right behind us."

"Just go on, I'll catch up." Red called to him. He could hear sirens close behind and studied the flier before ripping it down and stuffing it in his pocket. He turned and saw the first cop car, giving the man inside a friendly wave before teleporting his ass out of there.

Robin stepped out of the elevator, his arms laden with grocery bags. He managed to get the door opened, relieved to find that it was already unlocked and stepped it in, kick the thing shut with his foot. "Red! I bought more Oreos!" He called as he dropped the bags onto the floor in front of the refrigerator and sorted through them. He didn't hear any reply and frowned. Where was Red? He had to be in the apartment, or else the door would have been locked. "Red? You better not be watching porn!" Robin shouted in annoyance. He turned around and let out a startled squeak when he found Red sitting at the island with a piece of paper in his hand. "God, don't do that. I got pasta if you want to make spaghetti tonight."

Red grinned at him. "I was in the city today." He stated.

"How much did you steal?" Robin sighed.

"Not telling. Not after the last time you returned it the next night." Red frowned.

Robin shrugged. "Don't blame me, I'm a hero."

Red chuckled. "Anyways, Rancid and I were running from the cops when I found this little advertisement."

Robin turned around and froze when he saw the flier Red was holding. "Where did you get that?"

"Found it." Red smirked, pulling away when the younger boy tried to yank it out of his hands.

"Give it to me, Red!" Robin warned as he reached for it.

Red laughed and pushed him away. "No way! Let's see what it says."

"Red!" Robin growled as he chased the man around the room.

"Twinks with Kinks! A week long fetish fest with our dancers bringing your kinkiest fantasies to life. Starts Sunday, June sixteenth at eight thirty." The man read aloud and his younger roommate slowly reddened from beside him.

Robin finally managed to snatch the flier away and crumpled it up as he glared at Red. "Satisfied? You know. Good for you."

"Very good." Red smirked. "So what exactly are these "fetishes"?" He asked as he flopped down on the couch.

Robin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Hmmm…" Red considered it, looking up at the ceiling. "Please don't tell me you're dressing up as a foot."

Robin narrowed his eyes at him. "Very funny. I swear to God if you tell anyone else I will move out of here faster than you can say dumped. I have reputation and this little thing called dignity."

Red grinned at him and sat up. "Even when you're living with a thief and cross dressing for money, you still take yourself way too seriously."

Robin pouted at him and hmphed. He turned to leave but Red grabbed his arm at the last second and yanked him onto the couch. Robin let out a small yelp as he fell on top of Red. He glared down at the man. "You just love pushing my buttons, don't you?"

Red smiled and rested his hands on Robin's back as the small teen braced himself against his chest. "You ask for it. You, kid, are a hypocrite in just about everything you do."

"Am not!" He protested indignantly. He shivered as Red's hands slowly slid down to cup his denim clad ass.

"You walk around dressed like a stripper half the time, which you are, but you're a total prude!" Red provided.

"Okay, I am definitely not a prude." Robin scowled.

"Please, the last time I tried to get in your pants, you handcuffed me to the bed for an hour while you ate our dinner without me." Red smirked.

Robin blushed. "It's called being virtuous."

"Whatever stops the tears, birdy." Red smiled. He pushed up on Robin's ass so that their lips were parallel and brought his head up to press a kiss to his lips.

"Mmm, I hate to disappoint, Red, but my virginity is something you can't steal." The teen smirked smugly.

Red chuckled and sucked on his neck. "We'll see."

Before Robin could reply, there was a swirl of blackness in the middle of the living room and the couple looked up to find Seemore and Kyd standing there, already in costume. "Damn! I told you!" Seemore huffed.

"What do you want?" Red huffed, irritated that they had been interrupted before they even had a chance to start. Robin clambered off of his chest and sat back, fighting down a blush that was dominating a good part of his face. He slid off of the couch and headed over to the kitchen to put the rest of the groceries away.

"A whole new shipment of motorcycles are being transported today. Johnny and Fang need some help getting them. You in?" Seemore asked.

Red didn't need to glance over at Robin to know that the boy had stiffened. Despite being tolerant of all of Red's less than honorable acquaintances, Fang and Johnny were two that he just could not stand. They were cocky and rude and vulgar, not to mention extremely homophobic and they just all around pissed him off. "I dunno…" Red shrugged. "I have a bike."

"Come on, Red. Johnny's willing to give you ten percent of whatever profit they make." Seemore urged.

Red scoffed. "Ten? Tell them that the next time they want to insult me, do it to my face and not through a messenger."

"Fine, I'll see what I can do. Please?" Seemore asked,

Red shrugged. "Nah. Robin needs a ride to work. I think I'm just going to hang there."

Seemore shrugged. "All right, but Johnny isn't gonna be too happy."

"Sucks for him." Red replied. "Now get out. Robin and I need to take a shower." A knife grazed the hair on the top of his head as it flew by before burying itself in the wall in front of him. He turned around in surprise to find Robin holding two more knives between his fingers.

"Stop telling lies, Red. You're not impressing anybody." He frowned. Robin finished putting away groceries and disappeared down the hall.

Red grinned and shook his head. "Not today? That's okay, I'm a patient man." He called after him.

He turned to Seemore and Kyd. "The answer is no, but feel free to grab a new camera for me while you're out. I'm gonna need one." Then he pushed them out of his apartment and locked the door.

"Please?"

"No!"

"I promise not to laugh."

"I said, no!"

"I'm sorry, I won't make fun of you."

It was the first night of kink week at the club and Red had been banished from the changing room while the boys were getting ready for the night. For some reason, Robin had insisted that Red get lost and made sure that he wasn't allowed in the dressing room. Now he was standing outside the room calling to Robin while the others silently muffled their giggles as they got themselves ready.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Red sighed.

"Just shut up and go away! You'll see it soon enough." Robin replied. Then Red heard him mutter "unfortunately."

"Fine, I'm going." Red huffed and walked away. Then he slowly tiptoed back and opened the door a crack, peeking in. He couldn't see much and he didn't want to risk getting caught by opening the door anymore, so he pressed his ear to the opening and listened.

"You look so cute." He heard a voice say.

"Oh shut up." Another voice grumbled and Red grinned when he realized that it was Robin. "Why do I have to wear this one?"

"Because you suck at picking a number one through thirty." Another voice replied. "Not our fault."

"Besides, it looks cutest on you."

"But Jordan would look better in it." Robin whined.

"Jordan picked a number that was closer to five than you did."

"This is stupid." Red heard his boyfriend say and he could just imagine the cute little pout on his face.

"Too bad. Lie down so I can diaper you. It'll be worth the tips."

Red raised an eyebrow and his head jerked away from the door. What the hell was going on in there? He stood up and opened the door to find what appeared to be thirteen oversized toddlers staring back at him. He glanced over and spotted Robin on the floor, getting taped up into a thick white diaper and choked on air. "The hell are you wearing?" He snorted.

"Red!" Robin gasped, blushing furiously. He sat up and tried to hide the diaper. "Shut up!"

"This? This is what you didn't want me to see?" Red grinned.

"Yes, because I knew you would laugh." Robin scowled.

"How could I not laugh? What is this for?" Red asked him.

Robin got up, giving Red a full view of his outfit. He was wearing a pink floral patterned dress that had poofy sleeves lined with lace. The hem of the dress reached halfway down the white disposable diaper he was wearing and it crinkled every time Robin squirmed under Red's gaze. His hair had been straightened and tied into two pigtails with pink ribbon and clipped to the front of his dress over his heart was a pink pacifier. Red looked down and saw that his feet were clad in frilly pink booties. He bit his lip to keep from unraveling in front of Robin and looked up into his glaring eyes, which had been made larger and rounder with the help of fake lashes and strategic eye makeup.

"Well don't you look…cute?" Red commented with a crooked half smile.

Robin tugged on the hem of his dress and sighed. "Go out into the hall and get it over with." He said through gritted teeth.

Red nodded to him in thanks and disappeared out into the hall. Inside the dressing room, the howls and laughter of Red could be heard easily and Robin crossed his arms in an annoyed and embarrassed pout until he had finished. "Who's stupid idea was it to have an ageplay night anyway?" He huffed.

Kendall shrugged. He was wearing Winnie the Pooh overalls and had lollipops in his pocket. "Daddy knows people who know about this stuff."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Well how am I supposed to feel sexy in a diaper?"

Jordan shrugged and smiled. "I feel cute." He said, walking around in his little sailor outfit. "I'm going to get so many cuddles tonight!"

"I agree with Robin." Tony frowned. He had been forced into a yellow romper that had duckling embroidered onto it with matching orange and yellow knee socks and Velcro shoes. "I feel like a giant toddler."

"That's what you are, stupid." Tyler stated. "It's not called age play night because we dress up in lingerie."

"I'm pretty sure this is the most modest thing I've worn since I started working here." Hayden commented.

"If my future husband and I ever decide to have kids, I would never make them where this." Another dancer named Alec grimaced. "These outfits are ridiculous."

"If I had a baby I would dress them up in costumes all the time." Jordan sighed happily. "Like a model or a prince or ooh! Robin! Not our Robin, the one from the Teen Titans."

Robin looked up in surprise and he could hear Red falling apart all over again outside the room.

"Could you imagine how cute my baby would look in green tights and a cape?" Jordan beamed.

Jasper let out a laugh. "I love his costume, but it screams queer."

"How come?" Robin asked, slightly hurt that so many people thought his outfit was that flamboyant.

"Have you seen it?" Blaine asked him. "He could stand in the middle of the street and direct traffic."

"I think it's cute." Kendall stated. "And he's hot. Have you seen his ass in those tights?"

"I would tap that." Tyler agreed.

Thankfully, Daddy came in and told them it was almost time to get onstage before the conversation could continue any more. Robin stepped out of the room to where Red was still waiting for him and held up his hand. "Not a single word." He hissed before following the rest of the group onto the stage.

Daddy had rented out a gigantic jungle gym for the show and had it on stage. Instead of stripping and dancing, the boys moved around the structure with innocent looks on their faces, sharing shy kisses and rubbing the front of each other's diapers. It actually surprised Robin how much people were into it. It was actually pretty odd. Instead of their usual sexiness, the boys had to rely on their acting skills. The customers could purchase candy in order to lure over one of the dancers, and only then would one of the workers get on their hands and knees to serve the customer. Drinks could be purchased in sippy cups or bottles to feed the "babies." The job was easy enough. Sit on the man's lap, giggle and talk like a baby, let them feel the diaper, and give innocent kisses. The boys did manage to slip in a little sexual teasing by ignorantly fidgeting in their laps, which definitely brought them bigger tips.

For the entire night, Robin had been hoping to avoid Red, knowing that the man would take complete advantage of the situation. At ten, Robin was sure that he was home free, until he was serving a drink and turned to find Red sitting in a chair with a cookie in his outstretched hand. There was a devious smirk on his face. So far, Robin had managed to escape the embarrassment of crawling for a cookie, and he silently cursed Red as he got down on his hands and knees and crawled over to the man's chair. He accepted the cookie and nibbled on it as Red picked him up and set him on his lap.

"Well aren't you cute." He grinned evilly. "But you know, you shouldn't be accepting sweets from strangers."

Robin stuck his tongue out at him and he was punished with a sharp slap to his behind. "Ow!" He scowled. Even with the padding of the diaper, it still hurt.

"Don't be naughty, baby." Red scolded. He was clearly enjoying this.

Robin sighed. "What do you want?"

Red shook his head. "Baby talk only, kid. If you want to be paid, then I demand the whole experience."

"No. This is stupid and I'm not doing it." He pouted.

"Fine, then I'm telling the 5 about kink week." Red smirked smugly.

Robin sighed and forced a cute pout onto his face. "Baby want kitheth." He said with a lisp.

Red smiled widely. "Can you give daddy a kiss?" He asked.

Robin narrowed his eyes but leaned forward and covered Red's face with kisses, traveling down his neck. Red caught a finger under his chin and lifted his head up, pressing his lips to Robin's. He ran his hands over the crinkly diaper and rested his hands on it as the kiss deepened. When Robin pulled away, he was slightly flushed and looked away.

"What a good baby." Red grinned. "But you make me feel like a pedophile so I think I'll wait to get you hard until you're out of that diaper."

Robin blushed furiously and sputtered, quickly getting up and flouncing away. Red laughed and waved after him. "I'll be here!"

Robin hurried back to the bar. That was the last time he ever agreed to something like this. He felt ridiculous. He was just thankful that none of Red's friends had stopped by to talk to him or say hello. The next time Daddy wanted to do something like this, he was going to mysteriously come down with a case of the flu.

Robin was beyond thankful when his shift ended. He practically ran to the dressing room and after a few minutes, figured out how to rip off the diaper. He stripped down until he was naked and dressed in his civvies just as Red came in. "Aw, you changed already. I was going to get some pictures."

"Oh shut up, you and I both know you got plenty of those." Robin rolled his eyes. "Let's go home so I can remove the smell of baby oil and talcum powder from my skin."

"I think it smells nice." Red grinned. He accepted the bag that Robin handed him and followed the boy out to the alley where the motorcycle was waiting.

"If you tell anybody that this night ever happened, I'm telling Johnny and Fang where you keep your money stash." Red promised.

"Lighten up, diaper butt." Red said as he mounted the bike. "Even dressed as a toddler you're as serious as Batman."

Robin crossed his arms and dropped himself onto the back of the bike, clearly unamused. "Let's just go home."

"Whatever you say, baby face." Red chuckled as he rode off.


	10. Chapter 10

"And what is tonight's theme, my love?" Red asked mockingly.

They were at the park. Robin had needed a ride to the costume store to pick up his outfit for the night. He had made Red stay outside and watch the bike, knowing that his immature boyfriend would find some way to embarrass him publicly. Then Red had seen an ice cream truck and insisted on following it to the park. He had the attention span of a dog. After Red had bought ice cream for himself and Robin, they had wandered over to the playground and taken command of the jungle gym.

"You'll love this. Authority figures." Robin said as he hung upside down from the monkey bars. He looked up at Red and sucked on his cherry popsicle, making the older man shiver at the sight.

"Very sexy. So what are you, a librarian?" Red asked.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Idiot, librarians aren't people of authority."

"Well obviously you've never been to a library." Red retorted as he licked his ice cream cone.

"And you have?" Robin scoffed. "That's a shocker."

"Wow, you are so mean to me!" Red replied dramatically.

"Oh hush. Do you want to know what I am or not?"

Red crossed his arms and pouted, before realizing that his ice cream was starting to drip. "Go on."

"Eh, I've changed my mind. You can wait to find out." Robin smirked, giving his popsicle another lick.

"I was right! You are mean to me!" Red cried.

Robin chuckled, gasping when his popsicle fell off of the stick and hit the ground.

"There, see? Karma. That's what you get." Red said smugly as he climbed on top of the monkey bars.

Robin pulled himself up with him and sadly looked down at the popsicle, quickly melting in the summer heat. "Aw…"

Red sighed. "You were one of those kids who would purposely let go of their balloon and then cry about it, weren't you?" He said as he put his ice cream to Robin's lips. Robin looked up at him and took a lick, smiling softly before taking a few more. Then Red had to go and ruin it by saying "Good kitty."

Robin rolled his eyes. "You always have to mess up romantic moments."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think they meant so much to you, and I didn't mess it up." Red stated indignantly. "That's what your collar said the first time I drugged you."

Robin huffed. "Because drugging and kidnapping is sooooo romantic."

"What about Hades and Persephone?" Red pointed out.

"All that did was cause winter. You know, the season where everything dies?" Robin asked.

"Christmas is in winter. Everyone loves Christmas." Red argued.

"Tell that to Jewish people." Robin smirked as he dropped back down onto a bar and resumed hanging by his knees.

"You think you know everything, don't you?" Red huffed.

"Does protégé of the world's greatest detective mean anything to you?" Robin retorted.

Red finished his ice cream. "I'm sorry what?"

Robin sighed and shook his head. "I don't even know why I bother."

The older man glared at him and hopped down. "I know one thing."

"Really? And what's that?" Robin grinned mockingly.

Red moved his face closer to Robin's so that their eyes were aligned. "I know…that you can't resist me." He stated and kissed the upside-down boy's lips before walking away, chuckling when he heard Robin fall to the ground with a yelp and a thud.

"Show me now?" Red asked.

"I don't know… what do I get in return?" Robin asked.

"The puffy pillow and complete TV control for two weeks." Red bargained.

"Hmmm, I also want out of laundry duty for month." Robin called to him.

The pretended to sigh. "That's not fair." He whined as he grinned to himself. If Robin knew that he actually enjoyed doing the laundry now that he lived in the apartment, then he'd never be able to use it for bargaining again. How could you not love doing the laundry when your hot young boyfriend wore lingerie and sexy outfits most of the time?

"A month or no deal." Robin replied.

Red gave out a dramatic huff. "Alright, fine, now show me!" There was complete silence, and then the sound of the bathroom door opening. The thief took a seat to mentally prepare himself for whatever may be in store for him. He could hear the click clacking of heels strutting down the hall and he already knew just by the sound that it was going to be sexy. He watched the floor and suddenly, high heeled shiny black leather appeared. His eyes travelled upwards to find that they were boots that stopped just above the knee. A few inches of bare skin and then Robin's body was covered up one more by navy blue booty shorts that hugged his ass. Handcuffs hung off of a belt that was secured around his waist. Red looked up to find that Robin was wearing the shirt of a police uniform that had been tightened and sluttified by only stopping just above his midriff. He had a shiny gold badge on his chest and a jauntily placed police cap rested on top of his straightened black hair. A black baton completed the outfit.

"Well?" Robin asked, twirling around and walking experimentally in the heels. He bent over and Red nearly had a nose bleed.

"You look-," Red cleared his throat. "You look great." It was suddenly very hot in the room.

Robin noticed Red's reaction and smirked, pushing him down onto the couch. "Best behave yourself." He purred as he clambered onto the older male's lap. "I'd hate to have to tie you up."

"Where's your back-up, sweetheart? I don't think you can take me down all by yourself." Red smirked as his heartbeat sped up.

"I don't need any help punishing bad boys like you." Robin said in nearly a whisper. His eyes began to dilate as he reached a hand up under Red's shirt to explore his chest.

"EW! EW! EW! EW! EW!"

Robin looked up in surprise to see Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth, Seemore, and Kyd all tumble out of the hallway.

"God dammit!" Red snapped angrily. "What the fuck is it with you guys? Are you doing this on purpose?"

Robin's face was just as red as his boyfriend's, only his was out of embarrassment.

"Gizmo! We told you not to talk!" Jinx snapped.

"Did you not see them? It was too gross!" Gizmo cried, looking physically ill.

"Oh shut up! It wasn't like they were having sex or something!" Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Um, can we help you?" Robin asked, a bit perturbed himself that they had been interrupted.

"We came to warn you." Seemore spoke up.

"And you couldn't, oh, I dunno…send me a text or use the fucking door?" Red growled angrily.

"It's kind of urgent." Jinx stated, looking a little guilty, though not much.

"Fine, what do you want?" Red sighed as he moved Robin off of his lap and stood up.

"Well other than to erase the last five minutes of my life from memory…" Seemore teased.

"Get on with it." Red warned.

"Fang and Rancid are seriously pissed about you blowing them off." Gizmo told him.

"Well I'm glad I did." He stated, smirking at Robin who glared back at him.

"Can you not focus on your kinky sex life for one minute?" Jinx snapped. "Rancid and Fang are coming after you!"

"It is not our sex life!" Robin snapped.

"Yea." Seemore laughed. "It's his job."

That caught the Hive 5's attention, but Red quickly pulled it back to the news. "So what? They've been pissed at me before, who cares?"

"They got caught." Jinx stated. "And they're blaming you."

"The can go fuck themselves." Red shrugged. "Look guys, nothing bad is going to happen. They're not going to hurt me. Now get out before I decide to stop helping you guys with robberies."

The team exchanged some grave looks but left anyway. "Don't come crying to us when they kick your ass."

"Can you believe that? They're blaming me for their shitty burglary skills." Red huffed as they rode down the street on Red's bike.

"I'd be careful, Red. What if they do come after you?" Robin frowned. "You can never trust guys like Rancid and Fang."

"It's fine, they've done this before." Red assured him. "They do it all the time."

"But what if-."

"Robin, I promise that they won't do anything irrational." Red cut him off, and Robin didn't respond. Once they had reached the club Red dropped him off by the back door and went to find a parking space. The clacking of Robin's heels echoed in the empty alley as he walked towards the door. He suddenly heard what sounded like a faint scuttling and froze, listening in silence. Something scratched across the wall and echoed. Robin turned around and gasped, stumbling back in surprise when he saw Fang clinging to the wall above him.

"Hey, beautiful."

Robin immediately took off towards the entrance of the alley, running as fast as he could in the tall heels. The roar of an engine filled his ears and bright lights blinded him. He backed up, his stomach sinking when he saw Johnny Rancid , cornering him in the alley as Fang caught up. He was trapped like prey.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?" Rancid sneered.

"This? This is why Red blew us off? For a whore?" Fang hissed, and Robin flinched at the word.

"For a faggot." Rancid spat.

"Back off. I know self defense." Robin threatened them, glad that he still held the baton in his hand. It may have been a prop, but he could still get a little use out of it.

"I'm shaking." Fang replied sarcastically. Before Robin had a chance to even swing the baton, he was pinned against the wall. He struggled against Fang's arms as Johnny got off of his bike and stalked over to them.

"I remember you. You're that twink Red kidnapped last month." Johnny frowned.

"Some kidnapping. Never took the thief for a queer though." Fang huffed.

"Red? This is what this is about? I told him this would happen!" Robin growled. "Let me go right now!"

"Nah. Thanks to Red, we couldn't get our bikes, but I guess we could steal you instead." Johnny grinned. "Tie up the cockslut." He ordered. He pulled out a knife and pressed it to Robin's throat, making the boy's breath quicken. "And don't even think about trying to get away."

He turned away, leaving Fang to bind his wrists and ankles together by spitting his web onto them. Robin couldn't resist grimacing in disgust as slimy, sticky string hardened stiffly on his skin. He just hoped it wouldn't chafe. He let out a grunt in protest as he was slung over Johnny Rancid's shoulder and carried over to the bike where he was promptly set down over the seat. "This is beyond unsafe!" Robin told them. "I could fall off!" He gasped as he felt a surge of wetness over his back and shuddered as it dried into a secure web.

"There, all safe. Anything else princess?" Fang sneered.

Robin sighed and let his head drop. His hat had fallen off in the alley to lie in the dirt with his baton. The only thing left on him that could be of use was the handcuffs, but even those had a safety latch on them. He'd have to start concealing weapons on his costumes if this sort of thing kept happening.

Soon, Johnny started the bike and they were riding off through the city, though Robin wasn't quite sure where. All he could see was the road and pavement moving below him at top speed, but he didn't have to look to know that Fang was still following the bike. It seemed like an eternity before the bike finally stopped again and Robin was starting to feel a little nauseous. He sighed in relief as he was broken out of the webbing and lifted off of the bike and thrown over Johnny's shoulder once more. His head was spinning from the ride and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to banish the dizziness. He was carried into a building and dropped to the floor without warning where he quickly crumpled to the floor thanks to his bound ankles.

"What are we going to do with him?" Fang asked.

"I say we hold him up for ransom." Johnny said.

"What? Who's going to pay for some stupid whore?" Fang replied.

"Red-X, that's who." The biker growled.

"How do we even know that this kid is important to him? For all we know he could just be some stripper that Red takes home for a quick fuck." Fang said crudely.

Robin couldn't help flinching at those words. He was not a quick fuck. Red loved him, no matter what these assholes said.

"Screw this. I knew this plan was stupid." Fang hissed. "We should have gone with my idea and just taught Red a lesson he'd never forget. Being permanently paralyzed won't be so bad."

Hearing that, Robin let out a horrified gasp and cried out "no!" before he could stop himself.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Fang asked.

"If you hurt him, I will kill you." Robin barked.

"Aww, standing up for your boyfriend? How sweet." Johnny laughed.

"You stay away from him!" Robin threatened.

"Or what?" He asked, stepping over to where Robin lay and pressing the bottom of his boot to the side of his head. Robin closed his eyes and he pushed down, forcing his face into the floor. "What's a weak little faggot like you gonna do?" Robin, with his face pressed into the concrete couldn't reply, struggling to breathe.

"I think we should use him." Fang said suddenly. Both Johnny and Robin looked at him in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Johnny asked.

Fang shrugged. "He's a whore, right? Why not put him to work?"

"Are you fucking queer? I don't do guys, even if he does look like a chick." Johnny snapped and Robin couldn't help letting out a sigh of relief.

"We're not going to fuck him, we'll just use his mouth." Fang shrugged. "Since all Kitten uses hers for is talking."

Robin stiffened when Rancid glanced over at him, as if contemplating it. He had even touched anyone else's penis, let alone sucked one. That was, if you didn't count sitting between Red's legs in the bathtub. His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of cold metal against his temple and registered it as Rancid's gun. He took a deep breath.

"Now you better hold still, twink. Got it? Or I send a bullet into your head." Rancid growled and as much as Robin wanted to fight, he didn't want to risk getting his brains blown out. A shiver went through his body as a cold but heavy metal chain was roughly wrapped around his neck, like a makeshift collar. Johnny pulled it as tight as he could without choking Robin and had Fang bind the links together with a few layers of web. The binds on his ankles and wrists were broken and he winced at how the joints cracked when he moved them. He quickly hopped to his feet but almost immediately he was yanked down again, the chain restricting his airways. "What did I say?" Johnny snapped. This time he pressed the gun to Robin's groin and the boy immediately tensed up.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again!" Robin gasped hurriedly. "Please."

"That's what I thought." Johnny hissed.

Before Robin could even let out a sigh of relief, he was yanked by the chain over to where Fang was sitting. He tried his best not to look at his spider parts, but as the man unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock, he couldn't help turning his head away. It looked absolutely disgusting, already hard and leaking pre cum. Was this whole situation turning him on?

He grimaced and pulled away, but Johnny put a firm hand on the back of his head and pushed his face right into Fang's groin. "Get sucking, slut." He smirked as the piece of meat hit his cheek. He shuddered and tried not to gag at the thought of it in his mouth.

"And if you bite down, I'll tear your fucking balls off." Fang threatened.

"Please don't make me do this. Anything else." Robin begged. "Just not this." His lip wobbled miserably when his handcuffs were removed from his belt and his wrists were restrained behind him once more. Don't show any fear, Robin. You're better than this. You've faced the Joker. But the Joker never made him do this. Johnny struck him across the face with the gun and Robin let out a grunt as pain exploded in his right temple. His head fell forward and somebody gripped his hair, yanking it back up. His jaw went slack and without warning, Fang stuffed his cock into his mouth.

"Now suck." The spider ordered.

Feeling the gun on his head, Robin had no choice. He awkwardly held the organ in his mouth, trying to keep from touching it with his tongue which was pretty much impossible. His stomach heaved in disgust and he breathed deeply through his nose. Fang must have been getting impatient because suddenly his head was shoved down onto his cock. It was forced back into his throat and he choked on it. His stomach lurched and he heaved, preparing to vomit. Suddenly the cock was pulled out of his airways and back into his mouth, only to be shoved in once more. Fang was fucking his mouth, getting faster and faster as Robin choked and coughed and gagged on the man's dick. Eventually, he must have reached orgasm because before he knew what was happening, the head of Fang's penis was level to his eyes and warm, stickiness hit his face.

"Ah, man!" Johnny laughed as Fang came all over Robin's face. It dripped down from his bangs to his chin and the teen tried to keep it from getting in his mouth. He tried to shake his head of the semen but without his hands to wipe it away, it simply stuck to his hair and skin.

"That was awful. What kind of faggot whore can't even suck cock?" Fang sneered.

Robin shook his head. "Not again." He gasped. "Please." His throat hurt and he gasped for air from being choked so many times. He winced when he swallowed and heaved again.

"My turn." Johnny smirked, shoving his cock in Robin's mouth without warning. Just like Fang, he fucked Robin's throat, in and out as the teen let out choked gasps and wet coughs. When he came, he copied his partner and covered Robin's face and hair in the white strings. He wiped the head of his penis on Robin's lips, circling his mouth while keeping a firm grip on the boy's hair. That was when Robin lost it. He heaved forward and emptied whatever was in his stomach onto the floor. Both men let out a sound of disgust and quickly stepped back as Robin vomited.

"That's nasty." Johnny grimaced and kicked Robin away with his hard boot. The boy let out a pained cry as he rolled over onto his side and curled into himself. Yes, he was miserable and a bit scared, but it also protected all of his vital organs. He thought it would stop there, but he had underestimated the two. Suddenly he was being yanked back over by the chain around his neck, his skin rubbing off in patches as he was dragged across rough concrete.

"Red!" He cried out, praying that the thief had realized his disappearance. He was answered with another blow to the head that knocked his head to the floor. He let out a groan of pain and his vision went fuzzy. He looked up in his daze as he heard the shutter of a picture being taken.

"I'm sending this to that bastard." Johnny chuckled darkly.


	11. Chapter 11

Red was pretty confused when Robin didn't appear onstage with the rest of the boys. He figured that the boy was having a wardrobe malfunction or some other little problem, but the longer he waited, the more sure he became that something was wrong. After an hour, he called Kendall over to ask him where Robin was.

Kendall looked at him in confusion. "Robin? He's not here yet."

Red frowned. "Of course he is. I dropped him off in the back."

"Well he's not in the dressing room and I never saw him." Kendall shrugged. He turned. "Tyler! Jasper! Have you guys seen Robin at all?"

"Not me." Tyler shrugged, turning back to his customer.

"I thought he called in sick or something." Jasper answered. "Haven't seen him once."

Red's stomach did a somersault inside of him and suddenly, time seemed to slow down almost to a stop. His body was feverish and he was starting to sweat. "Oh no." He muttered.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Robin?" Kendall frowned.

"I…I'm not sure. I need to go." Red replied quickly before getting up. Ignoring the protests of employees, he cut through the kitchen to the dressing room. He quickly burst in and looked around, but just as the boys had said, Robin was nowhere to be found. He stormed out of the room and out the door into the back alley. His breathing grew a bit frantic and he made himself stop and take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. That worked for a few seconds, but the minute he caught sight of Robin's discarded hat and baton, an electric shock went through his chest. Something was wrong. Very wrong. He knew that Robin was a trained hero and that he could defend himself, but still. Robin was small and his skills were much more superior to his strength. Without his weapons and room to fight back, he could easily be overpowered.

His pocket buzzed. Red pulled out his phone and was only half surprised to find a message from Johnny Rancid. What really puzzled him, however, was the photo attached. He opened it up and what he saw nearly made him drop his phone onto the pavement. It was clearly Robin, though his hair was messed up and he had a wound on his temple that was bleeding a trail down the side of his head. His lip was bleeding as well and his neck was blemished with red marks from the chain tied around it. What really made Red's stomach churn was the mess of cum that covered Robin's face and hair. His eyes shined with unshed tears that Red knew for a fact would not fall without a hard fight.

Red clenched his phone in his hand tightly until the screen started to crack a little. He shoved it back into his pocket and sprinted out of the alley and across the parking lot. Hopping on his bike, he headed straight in the direction of Fang and Johnny's hangout. While the men were cruel, hard criminals, they were also predictable; something that Red had never felt more thankful for. If those disgusting, worthless motherfuckers raped Robin, they wouldn't have to worry about jail. They were headed straight for a midnight swim by Jump City's pier.

"Now what do we do with him?" Fang asked as the men stared down at the beaten and bruised boy.

"Hmmm…." Johnny contemplated. His eyes wandered over the floor to where an aluminum bat lay and his mouth expanded into a sinister grin. "I got an idea." He walked over and scooped it up. "I wanna see how much of this bat the slut can take up his ass."

Fang let out a laugh. "Gross! You're about to lose that bat."

Robin nearly fainted at that. There was no way he could take that. The only thing that had ever been up there was the occasional butt plug or vibrator. But not a dildo and NEVER a baseball bat! He let out a small whimper and sat up. "Please don't. I'll do anything. Just don't do that." He rasped. His voice caught in his throat and a strong urge to cry overwhelmed him, but he stared at the ceiling until the tears got under control. He was forced over an old wooden chair and he let out a hiss of pain as several splinters embedded into the skin of his exposed stomach. Once more the gun was pointed at his head and he knew there was no getting out of this. God, where was Red?

Fang roughly tugged his booty shorts down and the boys took a moment to laugh at his panties before ripping those down as well. As he had been fearing, the two did not prepare Robin and he felt the flat end of the metal bat against his entrance. It felt cold and strange and to be exposed in such a private place made Robin's tears return. He felt a hard pressure push down and then a sharp, painful intrusion sent a wave of agony through him. "Stop!" He cried out, but the only response he received was cruel laughter and another horrible pang as the bat was forced into him dry. Something slick and warm slipped down his thigh and with one more push of the bat into his ass, the dam broke. He let out a tortured scream as the torment continued. "Red! RED!" He sobbed. It burned and ached worse than any wound he had ever received and he felt like he was dying. He was convinced that the bat was splitting him in half; ripping him apart from the inside out as the un-lubricated metal forced its friction against his insides. Slowly, the bat was pulled out, only to shoved back in again and Robin let out another blood-curdling scream. He shuddered in agony as the bat was pulled out again, and waited miserably for a distressing intrusion that never came. The bat clattered to the floor, but he didn't care. The pain was unbearable. Blood seeped from between his cheeks, down his thighs and dripped onto the concrete beneath him into a tiny but slowly expanding pool. He gasped released tortured sobs, fighting the temptation to faint. Tears flowed freely down his face at this point, not that it mattered. All he could think about was the pain that hurt far more than any pain he had ever felt in his life and how all he wanted was for it to end, that burning ache that consumed his whole body. It would never stop.

Red felt like vomiting when he entered the building to find Robin bent over the old wooden chair with his hands bound behind his back and tears streaming down his face. His shorts and panties were around his ankles and his flawlessly pale ass was propped up in the air. His inner thighs were slick with blood and Red actually heaved forward when he saw the dirty aluminum bat sticking out of his ass while Johnny brutally fucked him with it. At that moment, he lost his mind and stepped forward, gaining Fang's attention. The spider man nudged Johnny and he looked over as well. He stared right into his mask and smirked cruelly as he slowly pulled out the bat before shoving it back in with all of his strength and grinning at the screams that resulted.

Red went crazy with fury and charged at Johnny, tackling him to the ground. "You motherfucking psycho! You fucking son of a bitch!" He screamed wildly as he thrashed the man. He only landed a few punches before he was thrown across the room by Fang's strong legs. He immediately bounced back, tossing a red x that expanded, binding Fang's legs together and causing him to fall over. He kicked him in the jaw as if he was a soccer ball, satisfaction rising in him when he heard the crunch of crushing bones and broken teeth. He pinned Johnny to the floor and wailed on his face until it was barely recognizable, taking all of his fury out and holding nothing back. He wanted Johnny to suffer. He wanted to break every bone in his body and leave him to wallow in his own agony. But more important than all of that, he wanted to get Robin some help. He got up and turned to his boyfriend, pressing the safety latch on the handcuffs and tossing them aside. He walked around and kneeled in front of the boy, delicately lifting his chin. "Robin?" He said softly and fought to keep his own tears away. He could cry about this later. Right now he had to take care of his love. His heart sank when Robin flinched away and delicately stroked his jaw. "It's Red. You're okay, now. It's over." He promised.

Robin looked up at him and broke down into a fit of pitiful sobs, not that Red blamed him. He ever so carefully pulled Robin's bottoms back up, wincing as the boy cried out in pain. He gently lifted Robin into his arms as if he was holding a precious China doll and carried him into the daylight. Robin buried his face in Red's chest and sobbed as the pain continued to course through him. It was over. Red had said that, so why did it still hurt so badly? When was it supposed to be over?

"Just hold on, Birdy." Red murmured. There was no way he could take Robin home or even to the hospital on his bike. He looked around, but didn't see a taxi anywhere, so he simply held the sobbing teen in his arms as he started to walk. He walked five miles to the Hive 5's hideout; the closest safe place he could think of at the moment. After the first ten minutes of walking, Robin had fainted in his arms, but Red didn't dare stop to take care of him just yet. The 5 had a medical ward and the sooner he got there, the sooner he could give Robin the treatment he really needed. His feet ached and his muscles screamed as he made his way to the entrance of the hideout, but he barely noticed. He walked up to the door and kicked it with his foot as hard as he can several times before looking down at Robin and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"What do you crudsniffers wa-Red?" Gizmo asked in surprise. He glanced from the man to the beaten teen in his arms and his eyes widened even more. However, Red didn't give him the chance to ask a single question before walking right past him without a word into the headquarters.

"Show me to your medical ward, now." He ordered sharply to the group of young villains.

"You can't tell us what to do!" Mammoth protested. "What, did your boyfriend get hurt? Big woop."

Red ripped his mask off and the blazing fury in his eyes was more frightening than Raven on her worst days. "I swear to fucking God if you don't show me where it is right now I will set this place on fire!" He roared.

Everyone in the room stiffened and turned to look at Red with wide eyes. "Follow me." Jinx stated, leading the man to the medical ward. The rest of the team followed behind them. Once in the room, Red delicately set him down on the bed and took Robin's hand in his.

"Ew, what is that all over his face?" Gizmo grimaced.

Red's head snapped up. "Take a guess." He growled dangerously.

Seemore stepped forward and inspected the substance, recoiling in disgust. "Is that…?"

"Yes." Red replied curtly. "Yes it is."

The team obviously was curious, but one look at Red's face showed that it was none of their business. "Gizmo, I want you to hook him up to oxygen while Jinx show me where all of the supplies are." He said and by his tone, they could all tell that they were in no position to argue, even if it was their medical ward. Once Jinx had pulled out all of the supplies he would possibly need, Red kicked all of them out and shut the blinds. Then he used a couple of expanding red X's to cover up the security cameras. After what he'd been through, Robin deserved modesty and privacy.

He started by delicately pulling Robin's bottoms down his bare legs. Red wasn't quite sure what had happened to his boots. They had most likely been removed during his time as Fang and Johnny's captive. He really wanted to get the cum off of Robin's face, but he knew that could wait. The most important thing right now was taking care of Robin's wounds. He didn't bother trying to tug his shirt off. Instead he just pulled out a knife and sliced up the material, ripping it from his body. A couple of bruises were scattered across his torso and some splinters had embedded themselves in his stomach, but Red was relieved that no other afflictions had occurred there. He then got to work sawing at the dried plastering of Fang's web that locked the chain around Robin's neck. He tugged the metal away and it fell to the floor with a loud chink. Robin's neck was already bruising and in a couple of places, skin had been broken. Moving up to his head, there were a couple of bumps forming where he had been hit and a gash on his temple caked the side of his face and a small section of his hair in dried blood. The absolute worst, however, was the ring the blood that still seeped between his legs. Red really didn't want to see it, but it had to be taken care of. He carefully rolled Robin onto his side and cringed at the sight. It had obviously been torn in several places, but fortunately, it appeared that the blood acting as lubricant had prevented any further damage. It was sickening and it made Red want to vomit, but more importantly, it kind of made him want to cry for his boyfriend. His poor, sweet, delicate, innocent boyfriend who had been pulled into all of this mess because of something he had done. Red felt like a monster.

Red scowled at himself. How selfish could he get? Here was Robin, unconscious and raped with a fucking bat and all he could think about was how he felt. This wasn't about him. This was about being a hero for once in his pathetic life and putting all of his energy into saving the one thing that actually mattered.

He started by grabbing a pack of sanitary wipes. Starting at his shins. His shins. He wiped up the trail of shiny red blood, gently scrubbing at the places where it had started to dry. He bit his lip as he got closer to Robin's abused entrance and grabbed another wipe, gingerly pressing it to the torn muscle. He winced when Robin suddenly let out a cry of agony and gasped shrilly. He removed his gloves and rubbed his back. "Just hold still Robin." He murmured. "It's going to hurt. There's nothing I can do about that unless I have Gizmo come back and drug you." He turned to grab a roll of gauze and stuffed it into Robin's mouth so that he wouldn't bite down on his tongue. "I'm really sorry about this." He sighed and carefully dapped at the wound. It pained him beyond comprehension to hear Robin's muffled sobs as he cleaned away the blood. "This is going to hurt like a bitch, but it's the only way I can get the bleeding to stop." Red warned Robin. He gripped Robin's hand tightly and grabbed a square of gauze, pressing down on the torn muscle. Robin let out a scream that penetrated right through the gauze and broke down into pitiful sobbing that tripled Red's guilt. The blood flow to the hand that Robin was squeezing had been cut off, not that Red cared. He could lose that hand.

When he was sure that the bleeding had stopped, he removed the gauze and located a tube of nitroglycerin. He squeezed out a generous amount onto his finger and gently as he could, layered it onto the afflicted area. "Shhhh." Red soothed as the screams turned to miserable little whimpers. Once that had been taken care of, the thief tended to his bird's head wounds. He applied cold packs to the places where he had been hit and wrapped bandaging around the gash on his temple. Finally, he applied aloe and first aid cream to all of the spots where his skin had chafed or been rubbed off completely. After he had taken care of every injury, including picking the splinters out of Robin's stomach, Red walked around the bed and kneeled down so that he was eye level with the teen.

"Robin? Are you alright? Does anything else hurt?" Red asked. His face finally softened for the first time since he had found Robin. The boy whimpered in pain and his eyes opened a crack, gazing up at Red through thin slits. Red stared at the floor and held Robin's hand. "This is all my fault. I'll admit it. You were completely right and I was an idiot for not listening to you." All sarcasm and humor was gone from his voice. This was no time to joke about anything. Robin had gotten severely hurt because of his dumbass choices. He'd keep repeating it to himself. His fault. Once Red had made sure Robin wasn't suffering from a concussion, which came as a surprise to him, the man allowed Robin to sleep away the pain and trauma. He wished he could do the same.

He knew that Robin was in no shape to have anything to close to his skin so he left him naked and covered him with the sheets on the hospital bed. He felt them and frowned before dropping them and storming out of the room to where the team was waiting in the hall. "Who has the softest blankets?" He asked.

The teens exchanged startled looks and Jinx raised her hand.

"Go get it. Your pillows, too." Red ordered before turning to walk back into the hospital room.

"What? No! I don't want my blankets all dirty with his-."

Red whirled around and was pushing her against the wall in a flash with a sharp X pressed to her throat. "Do I look like I'm up for negotiations right now, you spoiled bitch?" He hissed and the others widened their eyes. "So I suggest you get your fucking blanket."

He returned to the room and lovingly cleaned the semen from Robin's face and hair. When there was a knock on the door, he opened the door and grabbed the things so fast that Jinx didn't even get a glance at Robin before the door had shut in her face. Red returned to Robin's side and replaced the hospital bedding with the feather pillow and silky soft comforter from Jinx's own bed. Then, pressing a soft kiss to Robin's forehead, he pulled up a chair and took a seat.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ow!"

"Shhh…I'm almost done."

"It hurts!"

Red shushed him again and rubbed a soothing hand on his thigh. They were in the bedroom. Robin was lying face down on the bed with his face buried in a pillow and his legs spread wide apart.

Two days had passed since the incident with Rancid and Fang. Two days of Red apologizing profusely, even getting close to tears a few times. He promised Robin that he would lay low for a while, stay out of trouble and focus on him instead. And he would never, ever consort with those two lowlifes again. In the past two days, Red had insisted on waiting on Robin hand and foot. Whatever Robin needed, no matter what, where or when. While Robin was a bit bent out of shape about not being able to participate in kink week, being treated like a prince definitely made things better. Of course, it wasn't just missing out on Luster's events, but the pain. It was awful. The scrapes and cuts were nothing to him, and the head injury wasn't that made either, but the pain in the ring of muscle was horrible. It stung and burned unexpectedly and he could barely walk. Red carried him around, which helped, and he also assisted with baths, not showers. Red was afraid he would slip. The absolute worst was when he had to take a…you know. Red had given him stool softeners like the medical site had said, but it was still excruciating.

Red squeezed the nitroglycerin onto a gloved finger and pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder. "Count to six."

Robin squeezed his eyes shut when he felt Red spread his cheeks apart and gasped in pain at the contact. It was too sensitive and there was a slight pull and too much pressure when Red applied it. He took a shaky breath and counted to six, his hands clenching into fists to try and push back the sharp, unwelcome feeling. Finally, Red pulled away and the sting slowly faded as the medicine soothed the healing tears.

They did this three times a day: morning, afternoon, and night. The first time had been extremely embarrassing for Robin, seeing as he was not used to having someone touching somewhere so private unless it was one of the boys at Luster sticking a toy in his ass. He had kept his face hidden in a pillow for a while even after Red had pulled his boxers back up. The second time was just as awkward but by night time, there was a mutual understanding of comfort and trust between the two. The next morning was much easier, though that didn't end the pain.

Red stood up and removed the gloves while Robin had time to adjust and wait for the pain to go away. When he saw Robin start to stir, he walked over and lifted the fragile boy into his arms, carrying him bridal style. Robin had protested to this at first, but Red ignored him so he just let it happen. He rested his head on Red's shoulder as he was carried into the living room and placed on the couch.

"What do you want for dinner?" Red asked as he wandered over to the kitchen. "We don't have many groceries. Want to order in?"

"Sure." Robin nodded as he lied down on the couch and turned on the TV. "God, it's hot in here."

"Sorry I'll leave." Red grinned, unable to resist. It was the first joke either one of them had made since Monday. After what had happened to Robin, there had been a heavy curtain of trauma and fear and remorse. Despite this, they both knew that both heroes and villains couldn't dwell on things like these for too long. Nothing could break down Robin. However, that certainly did not mean that Red had forgotten what those two did.

That's why after dinner, when Robin was fast asleep on the couch, Red quietly stood and snuck out of the room. He took his bike into the city and just hoped that Johnny and Fang were as stupid as he thought. They were. The two were already waiting for him as he appeared on the top of Jump's tallest building. Below them, cars raced like tiny little ant vehicles and street lights looked like baby fireflies. As he approached the two, he took note of how the ledges at the corners of the building jutted out a bit, as if they were seats for gargoyles that had flown off and weren't coming back.

"Well look who finally came to his senses!" Johnny laughed as the thief approached in his dark costume. "I knew you would."

"Yes." Red said stiffly.

"What? You're still not hung up on that faggot, are you? What's the big deal?" Fang asked.

"Yea, the little bitch deserved it." Johnny said.

"He was in a lot of pain, is what I heard." Red shrugged.

"What's the big deal? He's just some whore. Why are you so worried?" Fang shrugged.

Red turned his head sharply. "So what are we getting tonight?"

"Three trucks are coming to restock an electronics store on the east side of Jump. "Over twenty thousand bucks worth of equipment." Johnny smirked. "And I've already got a buyer."

"We're scouting for it up here because it's supposed to pass by any moment." Fang told the thief.

"There it is!" Red pointed and the two thugs rushed to the edge of the building, leaning over to try and spot the truck. In a rather calm series of motions, Red promptly pulled out his grappling hook and shot it at the duo. It wrapped around them tightly and before either man could shout out in surprise or protest, Red shoved them over the side of the building with his foot, quickly detaching the steel cable and hooking it onto the ceiling.

"Oh God!" Johnny cried out. They were both upside down, their hair blowing in the wind as they lazily swung back and forth. Fang's legs were a tangled mess in the cable and even if they weren't, the nearest ledge was too far away to reach. "Red! Quit fucking around and pull us up!"

"Nah…" Red replied casually as he attached another line of cable to his grappling gun.

"What? What's this about?" Fang yelled. He was shaking and both men were letting out terrified howls.

"Think hard." Was all the thief said.

"Come on! Just cut it out and let us up!" Johnny cried, gasping in terror as cars zoomed below them.

"I don't think so." Red said. Using his hook, he lowered himself until he was eye level with Johnny and removed his mask. "The cable is sturdy enough to last until somebody finds you." He told them, then narrowed his eyes and pulled out a sharp red x. The guys both let out a horrified shout as Red held it against the cable, trailing it along the width torturously slow. "If you ever lay a single finger on my boyfriend ever again, I'll cut the cable." He hissed threateningly and a mixture of shock and fear appeared on his face. Leaving them there to hang, Red teleported out of sight and returned to his bike. He gazed up at the building one last time in satisfaction and before pulling his mask back on and heading to the apartment once more.

Robin was awake when he returned, and by the looks of it, he was not very happy. "Where have you been?"

"I had something to take care of." Red shrugged as he walked over to the kitchen in his costume and dropped his mask on the counter. He opened up the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Gatorade, taking a sip.

"What?" Robin frowned. "You said you were taking a break! I can't believe you! You're lucky to be alive. I'm lucky to be alive! Did you not learn anything from this experience or are you really that stupid…"

Red nonchalantly sipped his drink and nodded as Robin ranted and calmly picked up his phone, dialing 911.

"What are you doing?" Robin demanded to know.

"Y-yes, I was on my way h-home and I s-saw these two men hanging from a building!" Red cried in a panicked voice. "N-no, by the city hall." He let out a shaky breath. "Y-yes. One has a spider f-for a head and the other…h-has t-tattoos covering his body I th-think." Red let out a nervous sigh. "Thank you, yes, thank you." He hung up and tossed his phone on the couch with a satisfied smirk.

Robin stared at him with his jaw dropped. "What did you do?"

"Turn on the news." Red smirked. "It should only take about ten minutes for a reporter to get down there."

Looking at him curiously, Robin shuffled over to the couch and carefully sat down. He turned the channel to Jump City news and a hand flew to his mouth. Cameras from all angles, including helicopters were zoomed up on the image of the two criminals hanging from a cable at the top of the building across the street from the city hall. Red flopped down on the couch next to him and smirked. "Still mad?"

"What…did you do?" Robin asked in awe.

"I decided to try vigilantism for a change." Red shrugged. "It's very gratifying."

Robin turned back to the screen and watched in amazement as the two criminals were taken down via fire truck ladder and promptly escorted into the back of prison containment vehicles. "You…did that…for me?"

"Eh, they had it coming." Red shrugged, biting back a smile at how touched Robin looked at the moment. Before he knew it, he found himself with a lap full of the boy.

"I love you so much." Robin murmured and he nuzzled Red's neck. "I mean it. It mustn't have been easy to do that."

"Hey, two homophobic douchebags versus a sexy little kitten like you? No competition, sweet cheeks." Red chuckled.

"Just accept the meaningful thank you for once." Robin pouted, pressing his lips to Red's.

And for once, nobody interrupted them.

A week later, Red came home to his apartment with a bag of groceries in each arm. He was thankful that Robin had at least left the door unlocked for him and managed to open the door. "Babe?" He called as he entered the apartment and pushed the door with his foot. "They had some of those baby cupcakes you like and some wine for later to uh, loosen you up a bit." He smirked to himself and set the bags on the counter, stiffening when he turned to find seven or eight boys standing in the hallway and giggling softly into their hands.

"Red, uh, why are you back so early?" Robin asked, blushing at Red's less than virtuous suggestion.

"The store isn't that far. Please don't tell me you're cheating on me with all of those guys." He said, only half kidding.

Robin rolled his eyes. "I was going to tell you…I just forgot."

"Forgot?" Red asked. "To tell me what, exactly?" He inquired, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well…we needed somewhere to plan and since we have the biggest space, I brought them here." Robin shrugged.

"Plan? Plan what?" Red wanted to know.

"We're planning costumes for The Boys of Luster calendar." Kendall spoke up.

"Daddy's finally let us decide what we wear." Tyler added.

"Or what we don't wear." Tony smirked, sneaking a wink at Red. He let out a yelp when Robin slapped him on the ass sharply.

"Mine." He warned, making Red chuckle in amusement. "I should have ordered more food."

"Don't bother, we ordered sushi ten minutes ago." Jasper shrugged, flipping a hand through his boyishly long hair.

"Ew. That's cat food." Red grimaced. "Just pretend I'm not here, I'm just going to watch the game."

The boys all stared at him blankly.

"The baseball game?" Red clarified.

"Oh! I used to play that!" Tyler grinned. "I loved that game. Pablo was my favorite."

Robin snorted. "Real baseball, not Backyard Baseball."

"Oh, then never mind." Tyler hummed boredly.

"Come on, we haven't achieved anything yet and we need to do backgrounds as well." Hayden urged.

"Not to mention the luau is coming up." Kendall added.

Jordan squealed excitedly. "I love summer! All of our best events are happening right now!"

The others groaned and shook his head.

"What, you guys don't?" Red asked.

"No." Tyler scowled. "It's not stop work and business and the calendar takes forever because not only does Daddy insist on group calendars, but ever year he picks five crowd favorites and makes personal calendars of them to sell as well."

"Well that's good." Red shrugged.

"It's extra work that I don't want to do." Jasper shrugged.

"It isn't that bad. It's really a self-esteem booster to know that tons of men in Jump are masturbating to an image of you." Tony smirked and he was answered with a chorus of "ew!"s.

"So who's doing calendars this year?" Red asked.

"Daddy hasn't announced it yet but you might want to start saving up some money." Jordan said, sneaking a smile at Robin.

"Thanks for the advice." Red smirked.

Robin rolled his eyes and herded all of the boys back into his and Red's bedroom, coming back quickly for his baby cupcakes before disappearing into the room again.

Red chuckled and sat himself down on the couch. Figures, and apartment filled with hot, stripper twinks and all they wanted to do was talk about fashion. He honestly didn't understand it. Looking nice was one thing, but obsessing over every piece of fabric that touches your skin was another. Ironically, the first thing he'd ever stolen was a pair of leather boots off of a mannequin for his mother's birthday. When she'd found out, she had whipped his ass red before dragging him back down to the store to return them. He was only twelve so the authorities let him off with a warning, but Red never stopped stealing. It was thrilling, the idea of being caught at any moment. It made adrenaline rush through his veins and his heart pump.

He watched baseball for a while, his ears perking at every giggle and shriek that came from the bedroom. When there was a knock at the door, he grabbed his wallet and went to answer it. Hey, it cost him fifty bucks but it gave him an excuse to hang out with his hot boyfriend and his almost as attractive friends. He carried the bags to the bedroom and knocked on the door, not even waiting for an answer before barging in. "Food's here." He announced. He leaned against the door to close it and set the food containers on the bed, where the boys quickly grabbed their orders. He walked over to where Robin was perched on the end of the bed and sat himself down, tugging the raven into his lap. "So what are you guys doing?"

"We've got April, September, and May finished." Jordan replied eagerly, batting his eyes at Red.

"Not October? I figured that would be easy." Red shrugged. "Same with December. Everyone loves a sexy Santa."

"We did come up with something, but you boyfriend thought we were taking it too far." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Red grinned. "What was it?"

"We wanted to dress him up like a little kid and position him over sexy Santa's knee." Hayden grinned.

Red, who had stolen a sip of Robin's ice tea nearly spat it out when he heard that. "I wouldn't mind having that image up on my wall for the entire month of December. Maybe one for every room."

"Absolutely not!" Robin declared stubbornly.

"Aw, it could be our Christmas card!" Red teased, making Robin's face turn bright red.

"Okay, it's time for you to leave." Robin urged, sliding off of Red's lap and yanking him off of the bed with surprising strength.

"What? No fair. This does happen to be my bedroom. Even if your sex toys are in it." Red joked, making the other boys giggle.

"For the last time, they are costumes, not sex toys!" Robin blushed, successfully shoving him out of the room and slamming the door in his face.

"I get it, fine, but if you get to invite your friends over, I'm inviting mine." Red called.

Robin quickly opened the door again and glowered at him. "Don't you dare."

"Well it's not fair. I'm feeling excluded." Red pouted.

"If you bring Kid and Seemore over here, I swear to God…"

"Then let me sit in while you do your fashion thingy." Red insisted.

"No. You're annoying them." Robin scowled.

"No he's not." Jordan piped up through a mouthful of rice.

"Come on, Robin, let him stay." Jasper agreed.

"We don't mind." Kendall nodded. "Believe us."

"He's hot." Tony added bluntly.

Robin sighed. "Fine, but we need to do actual work. Don't just stare at my boyfriend."

"Stop being so bitchy." Alec said bluntly and winked at Red. "We could have a threesome."

"Or a foursome." Tyler grinned.

"Don't leave me out." Tony said, biting his lip in a sultry fashion.

Jordan hopped up from his seat and threw his hands into the air. "Orgy!"

Robin's face glowed red and he shook his head. "Stop! No orgies!"

"That's a virgin attitude." Tony pouted.

"Well then I guess it makes sense." Robin retorted, and the room went quiet.

"You still haven't lost it yet?" Blake asked in surprise. "But you've been together for like, three months."

"Closer to two." Red spoke up.

"Not the point. Can we please get back to planning the calendar?" Robin sighed.

"Fine, fine." Tyler rolled his eyes.

The boys settled down and Red, who was still silently laughing to himself, returned to his position as Robin's chair.

"Okay, so what are we doing for January?" Robin asked, opening their ideas notebook back up and pressing his pen to the paper.

"Hmmm, that's like, new year's, right?" Jasper asked. "We should have confetti and stuff."

"Sequins?" Kendall perked up at the idea. "Sequin panties."

"Rainbow colors! And noisemakers!" Tyler added.

"And confetti." Alec nodded.

"That sounds good. What do you think?" Robin asked, turning to Red. "Would that be sexy enough to charge twenty dollars for each calendar?"

"Yes, but you should all be in that one, since it's the first page and all." Red shrugged.

"Why thank you." Tony smirked, whining when Robin threw chopsticks at him.

"Okay, February next. And I don't want to hear a single word about cupid." Robin warned.

"Well that was boring." Red sighed once the boys had all left and Robin picked up the empty sushi cartons. "You all kept your clothes on the whole time."

"What did you expect? A fashion show? It's just a job." Robin rolled his eyes.

Red smirked to himself. "Your friends think I'm hot." He teased, but as soon as he saw Robin's back stiffen, he knew he shouldn't have said that. "Come on, Robin. You know I would never do anything with them."

Robin snorted. "Oh yea, an orgy with fourteen gay strippers never crossed your mind today."

Red shrugged. "They're okay. But I highly doubt that they're as flexible as you. Or as tough. And I bet none of them have ever fought with Batman." He got up and wrapped his arms around Robin's waist from behind.

Robin huffed and rolled his eyes. "You never know."

"And I never will." Red promised him.


	13. Chapter 13

It was hot, at least eight-five degrees. There was a slight breeze and the water looked absolutely beautiful. Perfect weather for a luau. There was quite a turnout this year, and with a certain measure of amusement, Robin could even pick out a few newcomers that were obviously worried about being seen by someone they knew. Katy Perry blasted from the speakers, singing about hot and cold.

Robin himself was outfitted in a small grass skirt, if it could even be called that. It was more of a short tribal loincloth made completely out of grass. A single tropical flower had been weaved into each side against his hips, accenting the outfit. A baby blue lei hung around his neck and a single tropical flower was positioned in his hair. He didn't wear too much makeup today, just a bit of eye shadow. And also eyeliner, mascara, fake lashes, bronzer, and lip gloss. But that was it. He was barefoot, like all of the other Luster boys that migrated around the beach, delivering drinks, dancing and flirting with customers. Yes, today was the day. Luster's annual beach luau, taken place right on the shores of Jump City. A huge party with barbecue, music, dancing, entertainment, and "games." It not only attracted tons of new customers, but the attention of Jump City newspapers as well, believe it or not.

Robin was serving margaritas, a permanent smile on his face. Being his first luau, he was surprised to find that he was actually enjoying himself quite a bit. Sure, Daddy had made the lot of them do a number of performances every hour, but the tips were worth it so he was willing to let it go. He had just served the last drink when he heard someone call his name. Robin turned around, only to find nobody there. Frowning in confusion, he turned back to his tray, letting out a startled shriek when he found Red standing in front of him. "Red!"

"Well hello there." Red smirked. "Did I scare you?"

"Take a guess." Robin panted, holding a hand over his heart. "What do you want?"

"You mean you don't want me here?" Red pouted. "My feelings are hurt."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Please. You just wanted to see Riley in a speedo." He scowled.

"Oh, yea. It has nothing to do with my boyfriend." Red replied sarcastically. His eyes flickered down as the redhead walked by.

"He stuffs it, you know." Robin stated as he dropped his tray off at the tiki bar.

"Didn't care in the first place." Red murmured, snaking his arms around Robin's bare stomach.

Robin pretended not to care, but once nobody was watching, he allowed a smile and turned to greet Red with a kiss.

"There's my birdy." Red grinned as Robin relaxed in his arms. They exchanged sweet little kisses until they were interrupted by several throats being cleared. They both glanced over and Robin's face darkened when he saw the Hive 5 standing there in varying beach attire.

"You invited them?" Robin sighed. "Why? They're not even gay."

"I certainly don't mind." Jinx smirked, glancing around at all the shirtless boys.

"Bunch of faggots." Mammoth muttered, earning several glares from boys that had happened to hear.

"Robin?" Jordan asked, coming over with Kendall. "Are these friends of yours?"

"Not really." Robin scowled. "They're his friends." He jabbed his thumb in Red's direction.

"Are any of them on our team?" Kendall whispered in his ear.

"No, and be thankful for that." Robin muttered back.

Jordan giggled and waved at Kyd shyly before flouncing off with Kendall.

"How long are they going to be here?" Robin sighed, putting a hand on his hip.

"How long are you going to stay naked?" Gizmo retorted.

Robin blushed. "I'm not naked!" He turned and scowled at Red. "Get them out of here!"

"Where do you want them to go?" Red shrugged.

"Take them to a table or something." He sighed, gesturing to the flock of tables they had set up, shaded by umbrellas.

"Yes sir." Red smiled, giving Robin's ass a sharp smack before leading them away.

Robin reddened furiously and flounced off to deliver more drinks.

By noon, Robin was positively dying. The heat was overwhelming, and the boy was just about willing to strip naked if it meant he would be a little cooler. He stopped by Red's table several times to steal a sip of his boyfriend's drink before being shooed away. He slumped down at the tiki bar and groaned. "I'm going to die."

"At least you don't have to wear a gaudy Hawaiian tourist shirt." Mike sighed. "But I guess I did it to myself."

Robin chuckled and glanced over at him. "I guess it would get boring to serve drinks while we have all the fun."

Mike shrugged. "Pays the bills. Keeps my girlfriend happy."

Robin chuckled. "That's true. "

"Robin!"

The boy turned to find Jordan and Tyler running up to him and before he could even reply, something sparkly hit him in the face. "What's this?" He asked, inspecting the scrap of cloth.

"We're going in the water now." Jordan smiled. "Daddy says you have to come too."

Robin held up the tiny speedo. It was silver and it was actually more of a thong, seeing as it only covered the bare minimum of Robin's genitals. For the first time since he started working at Luster, Robin actually found himself getting modest. He raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding me."

Jordan and Tyler shook their heads and lifted up their grass skirts to show him the same speedo in metallic green and magenta. "Daddy says we have to wear them while we swim."

Robin groaned. "Of all days to invite them over." He looked at them. "Is there any way I can get out of this?" They shook their heads and he let out a sigh. "Be there in five."

They watched him slump off to the bathroom, giggling to each other before scurrying over to Red. Jordan took a seat in his lap and smirked. "Hey hottie. Are you gonna go swimming with us?"

Red grinned. "If you want me to. But only if Robin will be there."

Tyler awed. "You are so sweet! Kendall! Tony! Red said he'd go in with us!"

Tony sauntered over in his own red speedo, not even bothering to cover up. "Mmm, I can't wait to see you without a shirt, honey." He purred.

"Guys!" Robin snapped as he reappeared. "Seriously? He's not a buffet! I can't leave you alone."

"Relax, virgin Mary, he wasn't interested anyway." Tony said, sticking his tongue out at the raven.

Red laughed and stood up, stripping to his swim trunks. "Well?"

All of the Hive 5 except for Jinx, stiffened awkwardly when the boys shed their costumes so that they were all naked except the scrap of shiny material that cradled their dicks and balls. Glitter sparkled all over their bodies and Red nearly had a stroke due to lack of blood flow to his brain. It was all headed south. "Oh my God." He gaped as they smirked and giggled flirtatiously.

"Come on, Robin. Take it off." Tony grinned maliciously.

Red turned to find his boyfriend still in costume, blushing bright pink and chuckled. "Come on."

"No way. Nobody at this table is going to see my bare ass." He hissed.

"Fine." Red shrugged. He picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulder before hurrying over to the shore. In less than a second, he set Robin down and stripped him of his costume before shoving him into the waves.

"Red!" Robin shrieked. He sat up, sopping wet and glared hatefully at the man who was now surrounded by his coworkers.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Red grinned. "Let me help you up."

Robin smirked and took his hand before roughly yanking him down into the water with him. Red face planted into the water. Now it was Robin's turn to laugh as the man wiped the saltwater from his face. "You brat." The older man grumbled and tackled him in the water. Robin squealed and they splashed wildly, rolling around in the waves while the other boys eagerly joined them in the water and had their own water fights. Finally they grew tired and Red lied back on the sand as water rushed up around them before returning to the sea. Robin rested on top of him and grinned, pushing the wet hair out of Red's face. For a few minutes they simply smiled at each other while they caught their breaths, their chests rising and falling quickly. "You're such a brat." Red repeated.

"And you're such an ass." Robin replied before crashing his lips against the thief's.

Once night fell, the number of customers dwindled down. The luau ended at nine and the last drunk men had been kindly helped into cabs and sent off. It was then that Kevin had finally allowed the boys to set up a bonfire and breakout s'mores and hot dogs. Red stuck around for it after the Hive members went home and he was now cuddling with Robin while they fed each other bits of s'more.

"Oh God!" Jasper cried out, clutching his jaw and everybody looked over in concern.

"Are you okay?" Blaine gasped. "What happened?"

"Oh fuck, I just glanced over at Robin and Red and got the. Worst. Cavity. Ever." Jasper groaned. Robin rolled his eyes while everyone giggled.

"You guys are just jealous." He huffed.

"Got that right, sweetheart." Tony replied. "It's not fair. You get that Greek god all to yourself and you don't even want to use him! I swear you're like a rich boy with a pony."

"Just because he's there, doesn't mean I'm obligated to ride him. Some of us have virtue." Robin sniffed.

"Wait, so I'm a glorified pony now?" Red asked.

They all ignored him. "I mean, you're an acrobat, Robin!" Kendall stated. "You and Red could have the greatest sex. And you've got plenty of costumes for roleplay." The boys all giggled and wiggled their eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you are all a part of my sex life now." Robin retorted.

"Who would top?" Jordan asked.

The couple laughed at the question and at the same time said "I would."

Everyone went silent as the two sharply looked at each other in surprise. A small giggle bubbled up from the group, followed by a few more and suddenly everyone was gasping for breath in laughter. Blushes arose on both Red and Robin's face as they stared at each other.

"What?" Red asked. "I thought you were a bottom. You're smaller than me."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Robin asked.

"And you're the girlier one and I just figured you'd be the sub." Red shrugged.

Robin's expression faltered into confusion. "I don't…I don't really know. I've never done it."

"Well I could help you figure it out." Red smirked.

Robin reddened. "Can we please talk about this later, and not in front of my lust-starved friends?"

"Yea, yea, whatever." Red chuckled, pulling Robin back into his lap. "I say we tell scary stories." He called out.

"What's the use?" Tony replied.

"What? Why not?" Red asked in surprise.

"We gave up on that after failing to scare Robin." Kendall explained.

"We've scared everyone who's ever stripped at Luster. It's kind of initiation to get over stage fright." Tyler added. "But we've never been able to scare Robin."

"He's not scared of anything." Jordan agreed.

"I bet I could get a scream or two out of him." Red chuckled. "And not in bed."

Robin smirked and crossed his arms. "You have fun with that."

Red shrugged and pushed Robin off of his lap. "Hold on, don't start yet. I gotta take a leak." He wandered off to the bathroom while the rest chattered excitedly, sounding like a flock of pigeons from afar. Once he was a safe distance in the darkness, he pulled out his phone and dialed Kyd's number. "Hey, I need to cash in a favor." He said softly.

"…and he lives in the woods, kidnapping young boys to burn alive. Then he fucks their lifeless corpses and eats them, turning their skin into leather." Hunter whispered. His face was illuminated by the bonfire, that had gotten progressively bigger and now towered above them even when standing. He sat back and smirked. "Scared."

"No." Zack replied. "That was so corny. Ever heard of Jeffery Dahmer?"

"Uh, no." Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Then that explains it." Zack shrugged.

"Let's see you come up with something scary and original." Hunter retorted.

"Scary stories are hard." Blake whined. "We should have a sleepover and watch Another Gay Movie."

"I agree." Tony said quickly.

"Sorry I missed the story." Red said as he returned. "I probably should have brought my phone with me to see in the dark."

"It's okay, we're thinking about having a sleepover anyways. Nobody can think of a good scary story." Robin sighed.

"Oh that's no fun." Red pouted. "But I'm too riled up now. I have way too much energy." He did a hand stand in front of the fire and flopped down on his back.

"Red, be careful. Stop playing so close to the fire!" Robin scolded.

"Chill out, Rob. I'm not going to fall in or anything." Red rolled his eyes. He did a somersault and carefully began to walk on his hands, accidentally pressing his palm down on a hot ember. "Shit!" He cried out in pain and suddenly toppled over into the middle of the bonfire, much to everyone's utmost horror. Red screamed in agony as the boys watched him burn alive, frozen by panic. "Robin!" He screamed. "Put it out!"

Robin stood up, trembling and staring in horror. His boyfriend seemed to melt in front of him and he started to scream, tears streaming out of his eyes as boys panicked all around him. "RED!" He shrieked, bawling at the top of his lungs as his boyfriend was reduced to ashes in the fire before the flame extinguished itself. The boys were left in pitch darkness and Robin curled into himself, shaking in fear. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." He sobbed over and over, covering his mouth with his hands. Suddenly, the flame returned and lit up the terrified faces of the Luster boys. Gentle arms snaked around Robin's waist and he let out a terrified scream, turning around to see Red grinning at him.

"Scared'ya." He whispered.

Robin stared at him speechlessly, his eyes shining with tears as Kyd and Seemore peeked out from behind Red and waved smugly. His chest heaved up and down and he lividly shoved Red away from him. "You fucking asshole!" He yelled furiously and the boys, seeing that it had all been a prank, began to laugh a little nervously.

"Aw, come on, babe that was a good joke. I so got you." Red laughed.

Robin angrily wiped away his tears and stormed off into the darkness.

"Don't be such a soursport, Robin!" The boys called after him and Red quickly followed.

"Hey, it was just a joke, don't be so mad." The man said.

Robin whirled around furiously. "I thought you died!" He snapped. He aggressively shoved Red, making him stumble back a bit. "You should fucking know!" Another shove. "That you shouldn't joke around about shit like that with somebody like me!" He started to shove him again, but Red grabbed his arms, overpowering him and hugging him close.

"Shhh, just calm down." He murmured, slowly rocking him back and forth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you so badly. I may have gone a bit too far. That's my fault. But you're the one who challenged me."

Robin didn't respond. He closed his eyes and inhaled Red's musky, raw, masculine scent. One that he thought he would never smell again. He turned his head and buried his entire face in Red's chest. "I hope you know that you just postponed any chances of us having sex by about two weeks."

Red chuckled. "Yea, I know. But the look on your face was totally worth it. I thought you were about to shit your pants."

Robin scowled. "You know what. I'm going to get back at you for this. Right now."

"Oh?" Red smirked. "And how are you gonna do that?"

Robin took his hand and led him back to the group. "Sleepover at our place." He announced, then turned to Red. "And you're not invited."

Robin was dead silent on the way home. He was on the back of Red's motorcycle followed by a few other cars and bikes. Despite his stiff attitude, his arms were wound tightly around Red's waist as if he would slip away any minute. The living room quickly filled with boys all camped out on the floor, the couch, and Red had managed to "borrow" a few mattresses from the storage room. The boys paired up on them or on the couch cuddling platonically with each other while Lifetime played on the tv for background noise.

"I need a shower." Jordan moaned as he dropped his stuff by the door. He, Tyler, and Kendall were the last to show up since Jordan had forgotten to bring extra clothes.

"We all just took showers together." Tony shrugged. "Two or three at a time."

"Sounds good." Tyler shrugged. "Anyone in there now?"

"Robin and Red." Jasper smirked. "Ten minutes ago."

"Ugh, that hypocrite!" Kendall pouted. "He'll get wet and naked with the man but he won't let him fuck his ass."

"It's cruel." Tony shrugged.

"Poor Red. It's like being given a present that you aren't allowed to open." Quinn sighed.

"That's Robin." Blake shrugged.

"You still love me?" Red asked as they stood in the shower together, their bodies slick with soap and water. He lathered Robin's back up with soap, massaging the muscles in his shoulders.

"Mhm." Robin murmured, his eyes shut in relaxation. "You're lucky you give good massages."

"What can I say?" Red grinned. "Magic hands." He looked down at Robin thoughtfully. "They have other skills too, you know."

"Oh really? Like what?" Robin asked, opening his eyes in surprise when Red pulled him flush against his body and began to gently trail his fingers over the sensitive skin of Robin's pelvis. He heard a sharp intake of breath and shushed him.

"Just relax." He whispered. Robin let out a gasp when Red wrapped a hand around his cock, rubbing his stomach with his other hand. Slowly, he began to move his hand up and down. Robin tensed in his arms and he bit his lip, his eyes involuntarily closing in pleasure. He leaned back into Red's large chest, holding onto him for support. "Ever had someone touch you like this before?" Red murmured in his ear, earning a quick, breathy "no" in reply. Red smirked and quickened his pace, pumping faster and squeezing a little bit. He brought his other hand up to Robin's chest to play with his quickly hardening nipples, eliciting a moan from the younger boy.

"R-Red." Robin whimpered as he felt heat forming in the pit of his stomach.

Red lowered his head and flicked a tongue over Robin's left nipple. He was rewarded by a small mewling noise that reminded him of Robin's kitty costume and pumped faster.

"R-aah!" Robin moaned again, his back arching. "I'm gonna…mmmm!"

White strands shot out from the tip of Robin's dick, sticking to Red's hand and hitting the floor of the shower before being washed away down the drain. Robin panted and leaned back against Red, his legs shaky and quivering.

"Feel good?" Red grinned, pressing a kiss to Robin's temple.

Robin panted, nodding as a blush arose and consumed his entire body. Since he was a little too shaky to stand, Red finished washing him off before helping him out of the tub. Robin grabbed his towel and quickly wrapped it around himself. He didn't look at Red once, shyly slipping into some boxer briefs and one of Red's big shirts. Red chuckled and tugged on some pajama pants before snaking an arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Why are you embarrassed?"

Robin shrugged.

"You don't know? Just awkward?" Red asked. Getting a nod, he chuckled and grabbed Robin, tickling him mercilessly. He refused to stop until Robin was shrieking with laughter, begging for him to stop. "Feel better?" Red asked and only stopped when the teen replied with a yes.

Robin panted and smiled, burying his face in Red's chest. "I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

"Finally!" Jordan huffed. "Took you long enough!"

"Sorry." Robin said, still fighting a heated blush from his face. Tony smirked at him knowingly and whispered to a few of the other boys, making them giggle.

"It's all yours." Red nodded to the three boys who stripped to their underwear and made their way to the bathroom.

Robin and Red claimed the couch and cuddled with each other while the other boys chatted. Once the last three boys had returned, they discussed what they should do.

"Truth or dare?" Alec suggested, and he immediately got booed.

"Please. Could you be any more cliché?" Blake asked.

"Spin the bottle?' Tony spoke up.

"No thanks. I already get paid to make out with you guys." Kendall smirked.

"I've got some wine in the kitchen. We could play never have I ever." Red grinned.

"Oh! I like that idea!" Riley grinned and the rest nodded in agreement.

"Robin?" Hayden asked, turning to the last boy who had been silent throughout the whole thing.

Robin considered it for a moment, his arms crossed over his chest. He let out a defeated sigh. "Sure, why not?" Cheers were elicited from the boys and they all sat in a circle in the center of the room. Red pulled out all the alcohol from the liquor cabinet and placed it on the coffee table before plastic party cups were passed around to everyone. Once each cup was filled with wine, they started.

"Okay, rules." Robin stated. "The person with the most alcohol left in their cup wins. The person with the least has to streak down the road and obey exactly one hundred commands from anyone in the room. We'll go around the circle starting with myself, and you cannot lie. If you do and somebody calls you out on it, automatic lose. Got it?"

"Got it." The boys nodded.

Robin smirked. "Then let's start. Never have I ever had sex." Everybody shot him ugly looks as the entire group took a sip, making the youngest teen laugh smugly.

"Alright, my turn." Tony grinned. "Never have I ever…kissed a girl." Much to everybody's surprise, about half of the boys took a sip, including Robin and Red. The couple glanced at each other curiously with looks that said "we're definitely talking about this later."

Hayden's turn. "Never have I ever been on an airplane." He stated. Several boys drink.

"Never have I ever given a blow job in public."

"Never have I ever topped during sex."

"Never have I ever been in a physical fight." At this one, Robin took a drink and everyone ogled at him in disbelief.

"I call bullshit." Blaine stated.

"What? Why?" Robin frowned, shoving Red when he snickered into the back of his hand.

"Look at you. You're the size of a fifteen year old girl. You flip out every time somebody messes up your hair, and frankly, you can't throw a punch. Like at all." Hunter shrugged.

Red burst out laughing as Robin's face reddened and he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's mean."

"Not our fault." Tony shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's just continue." Robin grumbled.

"Never have I ever dressed in drag outside of work."

"Never have I ever had a pet."

"Never have I ever lived with an older man."

Robin stiffened and turned bright red as he took a quick sip, turning his face away as the boys grinned and giggled at him. "Shut up." He scowled. "It wasn't like that." He felt Red pull him into his lap and didn't even have to look at the man's face to know that he was thoroughly amused.

"Never have I ever ridden a motorcycle."

"Never have I ever made out with a straight guy."

And on and on until each and every boy was positively drunk out of their minds. All except for Red, of course who had cleverly fake-sipped his drinks. He could never be too careful. By now they weren't even making up new ones, just sipping their wine and giggling at each other. Even Robin seemed in a brighter mood and was planting slightly sloppy kisses up and down his jaw. "I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too, birdy." Red smiled and picked him up, setting him down on the couch and gently taking his cup of wine.

"Wait! What about the game? Who won?" Jordan frowned, sounding a little more than tipsy himself.

"Who knows?" Quinn shrugged.

"What should we do now?" Blake asked, emptying his cup.

Tony grinned deviously. "Blind kiss."

"What's that?" Red asked, looking up in interest.

"Somebody gets tied to a chair and blindfolded. Then we take turns kissing them and they have to guess who it is. If they guess right, they get a point. The person with the most points wins." Tony explained.

"I dunno." Red said unsurely, looking over at Robin.

"Why not?" His boyfriend whined, surprising him a bit. He grinned. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Alright." Red shrugged and Robin quickly got up, scurrying into the bed room. He returned only moments later with some costume handcuffs and a scarf. "Okay, sit on the chair."

Red did as he was told and soon his wrists were restrained behind the back. The scarf covered his eyes and he was left in darkness.

"Ready?" Robin asked, and the man nodded.

The first lips to touch his were assertive and eager, teeth biting down on his lower lip. That was all he needed. "Tony." He said confidently. The boys cheered and if Red wasn't blindfolded, he would have seen the agitated look on Robin's face. One by one the boys took turns pressing their lips to Red's. Some were easy, like Jordan's shy little peck that was followed by an embarrassed giggle. Others were a bit more difficult, like Quinn or Hunter who kept their smooches simple and to the point. And then, finally, lips touched his and they clicked together like a seat belt: safe and secure. Robin's scent invaded his senses and he eagerly kissed back, pushing his tongue into the boy's mouth. The boys' catcalls finally set them apart and Red chuckled. "Robin?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Tony stated. "If you guys can kiss like that, than why can't you take it to the bedroom?"

"I can't believe I'm repeating myself again." Robin sighed. "It's not the right time."

"Sweetie, with a god like that, all the time is the right time." Tony stated.

"Well some of us like to be a little classy." Robin replied.

"Excuse me?"

Everybody in the room tensed. Oh shit. Red felt the tense mood of the room and began to shift in the chair.

"All I'm saying is that we don't all get on our knees for any guy who walks into a public restroom." Robin shrugged.

Red stiffened and quickly began to fiddle with the safety latch. He had a feeling that this was about to turn ugly.

"Just say it. I dare you." Tony hissed.

"You are a whore." Robin said, enunciating each word.

SMACK!

The boys gasped, quickly sobering up as Robin brought his hand up to his stinging cheek. Tony's hand-print burning bright red. "You hit me."

"It's not that hard to slap a bitch." Tony retorted.

Red tugged his blindfold off just as Robin tackled Tony to the floor, scratching at the boy's face. Tony kneed him in the gut and got up, yanking the raven by the hair. Robin let out a cry of pain and rolled back, pushing the boy away with his feet before scrambling over and yanking him to the ground. "You're just jealous because my boyfriend is hot and the only man who's ever loved you had a wife with kids in college or a drug problem!"

"You think you're such a perfect little angel! If you're so great, then how come your own friends don't even talk to you anymore?" Tony snapped back. They rolled around on the floor, scratching and clawing and hitting and pulling and biting. A mess of tangled limbs and pained cries. They were like quarreling cats and the other boys were too scared of getting scratched.

"At least I had friends? Where are all of your "chicos" Tony? Or did they ditch you for their girlfriends?" Robin snapped.

"Chicos? You're one to talk! You're nothing but a dirty gypsy!" He yelled furiously.

"What did you call me?" Robin screamed.

"A filthy, cheap, lying little gypsy whore!" Tony shouted. "What, were you born in a trailer in the back of a circus tent with four other siblings?"

"Shut up!" Robin cried lividly. "At least I'm a legal citizen! How'd your parents get here? Sneak over the border in a fucking cocaine truck?"

"ENOUGH!" Red roared dumping a glass of water on the two. Kendall and Jasper immediately rushed forward to grab Tony in the moment of hesitation while Red carried his struggling Robin onto the couch. "You two are being fucking idiots! Fighting over a guy? Especially me? How immature and shallow can you get?" The boys were still glowering at each other, but with the two stronger boys holding onto him tightly, Tony stayed put.

"This started out really fun and now I kinda feel like crying." Jordan mumbled, staring at his lap. Tyler scooted over and cuddled the boy.

"What happened to our big, gay, slightly incestuous family?" Kendall frowned.

"I don't care. I never want to talk to that prick ever again." Robin spat.

"Robin." Red said sharply. "I love you, but there is no reason for you to be acting like this. I honestly expected more from you and frankly, I'm a little disgusted. You're drunk and tired and you don't even mean what you were saying to each other. Apologize so we can watch some movies."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "He called me a gypsy."

"And you called him an illegal immigrant. There, you're even. Now apologize." Red ordered sternly.

Tony and Robin stared at each other, sharp eyes piercing each other while cold, stony expressions left no imagination for what they were thinking. The fifteen boys all sat in silence, watching and waiting. The ticking of the clock on the wall was realized for the first time and the sounds of cars rushing past on the street below blew in with the breeze from the open balcony door. Figurative centuries passed in uncomfortable silence but then finally, Robin's face crumpled and he caved. "I'm so sorry Tony!"

Seeing Robin give in, Tony wasn't able to last much longer and he too burst into hysteric apologies. "I didn't mean any of that! You're not a gypsy or a bitch or any of that!"

"You're not a whore or an illegal immigrant. It's all my fault! I started this whole thing by letting it bother me in the first place." Robin cried. "I was just scared that you were going to steal Red from me."

"I would never, ever steal your boyfriend." Tony replied tearfully. "You're like my brother! That's so off limits!"

"And I know that you would never let your knees touch filthy restroom floors." Robin replied. Kendall and Jasper released the boy and he hurried over to the couch, wrapping his arms around him tightly. They exchanged a quick kiss and embraced each other tightly before being joined by the rest of the group. They sat and cuddled each other for a good three or four minutes before returning to their spots and logging into Netflix. Just like that, the fight was forgotten and everything was okay again.

Red sat back, a little surprised by the quick climax and resolution of the situation. However, at the same time he was just relieved that it was over. Secretly, it had been a little exhilarating to see Robin in such a possessive state of ferocity, all over him. He was like a wild cat protecting his territory. It was actually pretty hot.

Robin smoothed out his hair and crawled on top of Red, who was lying on his back. The teen settled on top of him and nuzzled his neck, calmed by the rise and fall of Red's breath. The thief wrapped his arms around the tiny boy, holding him close like a teddy bear while the other boys bickered over what movie they were going to watch. Tony was back to being himself and was now attempting to convince the other boys to watch a porno. They finally settle on watching a romantic comedy, but most were asleep in the first ten minutes. Red rubbed Robin's back as he stared at the screen and glanced down to find his boyfriend fast asleep on his chest. He smiled and grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch, covering the both of them with it before allowing himself to doze off as well.

The next day around noon, Seemore opened the door to their hideout to find Red standing there with a six pack of beer. "What's up?"

"Mind if I chill here for a while?" Red asked.

"Sure. Robin finally drive you out?" Seemore joked as he led Red to the main room.

"Nah. They're occupying the apartment to work on their calendar so I figured I'd give them some space." The thief shrugged.

"Yea right." Mammoth laughed from the couch. "You're just sick of hanging out with chicks all the time."

"He's not a chick, Mammoth." Red sighed, cracking open one of the beers.

"He just acts, looks, dresses, and talks like one." Jinx smirked as she wandered in.

Red sighed and rubbed his head. "Sure drinks like one."

"What do you mean?" Seemore asked.

"Nothing…nevermind." Red shook his head.

"Have the Titans talked to Robin at all?" The one eyed villain asked.

"Nah, they're still being douchebags." Red sighed. "Not even the girls have tried talking to him."

"I bet Starfire was really disappointed." Jinx snickered.

Red stiffened and rolled his eyes. "Good."

"Somebody's jealous." Gizmo teased until Red shoved him off of the couch.

"Save it, kid. I came here for peace." He sighed.

"So Robin is getting to you." Seemore accused.

"What? No! I have thirteen gay, scantily clad strippers in my apartment! What do you do in a situation like that?" Red shrugged.

"If they were chicks, I'd have myself a really good night." Mammoth laughed.

"Oh yeah, Mammoth. Why don't I just have sex with my boyfriend's co-workers. That'll work. They already fought about this last night!" Red huffed in annoyance.

The boys all looked at each other and burst out laughing, and even Red had to chuckle a little. "Like a cat fight?"

Red chuckled and nodded. "Hair pulling, scratching, rolling around on the floor."

"Nuh-uh. No way." Gizmo shook his head.

"He got called a dirty gypsy and flipped his shit." Red recalled and shook his head. "Divas."

"When was the last time you had a night to hang out with us?" Seemore asked.

"By hang out, I take it you mean steal." Red replied.

"Well duh. We were going to hit an electronics store tonight." Mammoth spoke up.

"But Robin will get suspicious if I'm not there." Red frowned.

"The electronics store is right next door. Just pretend to go to the bathroom and join us." Jinx shrugged.

Red sighed indecisively and ran a hand through his short, fire engine hair. "Alright, but I demand fifty percent."

"Whoo! That's what I'm talking about!" Seemore grinned, high fiving him.

"Harder!"

"I'm trying, but it's already tight!"

"It hurts!"

"Just take deep breaths. I'm gonna count to three. One…two…three!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

Red panted and knotted the lace of the corset. "There. That wasn't so bad."

Robin stood up and adjusted to the tightness of the corset that squeezed his figure. It was a one-piece white corset with red halter straps and stripes that ran down the side. They disappeared into a teeny red tutu that looked like it was meant for small dogs or infants. Garters held his lacy white stockings up and there were cute red bows at the top. He wore red heels and a little nurse's hat on a headband. A red stethoscope hung around his neck, matching his bold lipstick.

"Okay, I'm ready. Thanks for the help." Robin sighed, blowing him a kiss before hurrying after the rest of the boys onstage. Red hurried out to the audience and watched the little routine catcalling and whistling at Robin until he got Seemore's text. Making sure Robin was occupied with something, he slipped into the dressing room and changed into his costume before sneaking into the alley.

"Alright, let's do this before Robin realizes that I'm gone." Red said as he checked his watch. They easily opened up the door and disabled the alarm. They quickly raided the store and began filling carts with phones, laptops, TVs, and MP3 players. "Come on, we don't have much time left!"

"No, I'd say you don't have any time left at all." Cyborg's voice came from the entrance.

Robin knew Red had ditched him the second he didn't come back from the bathroom for his nine o'clock beer. He always had a beer after the show and Robin would deliver it while they did their flirty banter. It was a thing now. Then, when his phone vibrated from a police alert, he immediately knew where Red had gone. There was no time to change, and even if he wanted to, he didn't have a costume. However, he had taken to keeping his utility belt in his costume case. Rushing to the dressing room, he grabbed it and secured it around his waist lopsidedly on his hips. He ran out of the alley way and sprinted over to the electronics store, which was now completely lit up. He entered and was ready to scream Red's name when he spotted the rest of the Titans there. He couldn't move. He was absolutely frozen in his spot with panic. They couldn't see him like this! He looked like a slutty candy stripper making his way to a hospital! He whirled around and tried to sneak out.

"Stop!"

Robin cringed when he heard Starfire's voice and turned around. The gasps from the Titans made his stomach clench and he willed himself not to blush. Not to show any sign of weakness. Towards the back of the store, he could hear the Hive 5 trying to suppress giggles.

"Now this is just too far." Beast Boy muttered.

"You actually go out in public like that?" Cyborg asked in disgust.

"It's part of his job, remember?" Raven sighed.

"And what's that? A porn star?" Beast Boy asked. "You look like a girl."

Robin sighed, closing his eyes. "Look, I'm here to do the exact same thing you're here for." He glanced over at Red.

"Oh sure. You're sleeping with the enemy now, literally." Beast Boy snapped.

"What's your part in this? Sucking that thief's cock once he's done stealing computers?" Cyborg snorted.

Robin wilted at their words and stepped back, his shoulders slumping a little bit.

"Look at him. He's wearing a fucking tutu. What if Batman saw you?"

"Freak."

"Cockslut."

"Crossdressing sissy boy."

"Faggot."

"Fairy!"

"Enough! Shut the fuck up!" Robin yelled furiously. He stomped his heel on the ground and the sound echoed in the silent room. "I'm sick and tired of this! You guys are supposed to be the protectors of Jump City whose population, by the way is about thirty percent homosexuals! Are you telling me that you wouldn't help somebody just because they like men? Yes, okay? Yes, I do like boys. I like kissing them and holding hands with them and you know what? That's never going to change! I will always be around, no matter what you say because I don't let something so meaningless affect my life!" Robin roared.

The room went silent as everyone stopped to stare at the boy who was looking fierce, and not just because of his sexy nurse costume. "You have a perversion, Robin. It ain't right." Cyborg said softly. "It's not natural."

Robin let out an angry laugh. "Really? That's fucking hilarious! The man made of metal is telling me about what isn't natural!"

"Robin, that isn't fair…" Starfire protested softly.

"Why? Because he's different? Because Beast Boy is different? So it's okay for them to be different, but I get caught kissing a boy and suddenly it's no longer alright? News flash, bitch, it's a lot more normal than you think." Robin scowled. "Red!"

Red wasted no time rushing to Robin's side. "You want to go?"

"No. My shift isn't over. I'm going to go back, because I promised one of our regulars a lap dance." Robin said frighteningly calm. He turned to the Hive 5. "You are going to put everything back and then you are going to go the fuck home." Finally, he turned to the Titans. "You are going to go back to the tower with your homophobic and otherwise empty minds and you will not talk to me again unless it's an apology." He slowly walked up to them. "I don't need you anymore. I've outgrown you." He hissed. Turning back to Red, he smirked smugly. "I've got myself a pretty, new toy." And with that he strutted out of the building with Red trailing not far behind.


	15. Chapter 15

"That was so hot."

"Shut it." Robin ordered sharply.

"Yes sir." Red mumbled, a goofy grin on his face.

Robin flounced his way back to the club, his heels stomping on the screaming souls of homophobes everywhere like the bad motherfucker he was. His hair was sexily mussed from his exertion, giving him a fierce, head bitch in charge kind of appearance. Once they were back in the club, Robin returned to his customer and plopped himself down on the man's lap while Red took his usual seat at the bar. He ordered himself a beer and watched his boyfriend do his job. His hips gyrated in the man's lap and he whispered lustily into his ear. He was far past feeling jealous about Robin's profession. These men may get the show, but Red got special features and backstage passes.

He kept himself busy by chatting with the other boys during their breaks or with Mike the bartender. At first, he had been surprised to find out that Mike was indeed straight and happily dating a girl who attended school at Jump's university. That made sense. Before, he hadn't been able to figure out how Mike so easily denied the boys in all of their lust.

However, the second Robin got off of work Red abandoned his conversation and his drink, immediately taking his place at the teen's side. Robin made his way to the dressing room and suddenly turned to face Red, surprising the man. "I'm going to change. I want you to go over to that rack and pick a costume." He instructed.

"For me?" Red frowned. "I don't think I'd look very good in-

"For me, idiot." Robin replied, sending him a wink before disappearing into the room to get changed.

Realizing what he meant, Red's eyes widened and he raced over to the costume racks like a kid in a candy store. He eagerly sorted through outfits, ignoring anything with feathers on it and going straight for leather. Occasionally, something popped up that made the thief do a double take, but after a moment's contemplation, he pushed it aside and kept searching.

"Are you done yet?" Robin asked, coming out in sweat pants and a hoodie. His make-up and hair hadn't been touched. "Just pick a costume."

"This has to be absolutely perfect." Red said as he kept rummaging. "I can't mess it up."

Robin sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Just hurry up."

"I will if you be patient and let me-OH!" Red beamed, pulling the outfit out from the very end of the rack and holding it out to Robin.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Are you absolutely sure?" He asked.

"Definitely. This is the one." Red smiled contently.

The confident smirk reappeared on Robin's face and he nodded. "Alright then, let's go home."

"Robin?" Red called. "You coming?"

After riding home, Robin had ordered Red to find some lube and get in bed. The thief, who nearly had a heart attack at those words, eagerly ran off and dug some out of his dresser drawer along with a couple condoms. It was happening. It was finally, finally about to happen! His patience and abstinence had paid off. Now he lied on top of his comforter with his shirt and jeans removed.

Robin stared in the mirror, taking deep breaths. He was wearing a scaly green speedo and a skin tight red shirt with a yellow R over his heart. A tiny cape fell down his back and a yellow utility belt rested lazily on his hips. His hands, which were covered by green gloves, were nervously clenching and unclenching. He was ready. He could do this. He loved Red more than anybody. He was his family and his soul mate and it was time to prove it. Sucking in one last breath to calm his nerves, he finally left the bathroom and took anxious, boot clad steps to the bedroom.

Red sat up when Robin entered the room and eagerly looked over the boy's figure. It was even better than he had expected. Who knew Batman was such a pervert? (Not that he was complaining) "Damn, Robin." He whistled, grinning eagerly. "Have you considered a uniform change?"

Robin blushed and shook his head, turning slowly and bending over so that Red could have a good look at his costume. Sure, he'd done this many times during his job for tons of strangers, but for some reason, he couldn't help feeling shy and exposed. It was like his first day of work all over again. Pushing the insecurities away, he put a sultry smirk on his face and crawled onto the bed until he was hovering right over Red. "I'm guessing you like the outfit." He murmured before pressing a kiss to Red's lips. It was soft and gentle at first, one, two, three, gentle smooches. A single hand slithered up his back and seized his neck, pressing their lips together and leaving no room for retreat. Robin straddled Red's lap so that he could wrap his arms around his neck and relaxed his jaw. As expected, a sly tongue slithered into his mouth, exploring the wet cave, tasting chocolate and wine coolers and  _Robin._ It roamed freely, slowly encouraging the more tentative appendage in Robin's own mouth to do some exploring as well.

Meanwhile, Red's other hand slipped down to cup Robin's ass, squeezing it roughly and pushing him closer into the kiss. Robin's own hands fell down to brace himself against Red's bare chest, shivering as he felt the muscles against his palms.

Without warning, Red flipped them over, pinning Robin to the mattress as he pressed soft kisses down Robin's jaw and continued down his neck, stopping to bite a few hickeys here and there. Robin closed his eyes and mewled contently. His head fell back, leaving his neck exposed and vulnerable to Red's teeth. As he sucked on the flawless pale skin on Robin's neck, Red brought a knee up, gently pressing it into the young hero's groin. Robin writhed a little beneath him and Red took that as a green light. Pulling away, Red studied his boyfriend with lust filled eyes and slowly stripped him of his cape, shirt, and the rest of his accessories until he was clad in nothing but his scaly green speedo. His nipples were pert and erect, reflecting the arousal that was slowly but steadily making itself known through the fabric. Red grinned and lowered his head again, running his tongue over the smooth expansion of Robin's chest. The tip flicked over his pink buds, sucking and gently scraping his teeth over them until the hero released a soft, breathy moan.

"Sensitive?" Red chuckled lowly and he kissed Robin's hip bones. He delicately gnawed at the skin, making Robin squirm. Finally, he hooked his fingers under the waistband of Robin's undies and tugged them to his ankles. Robin kicked them off and let out a gasp when he felt lips press a kiss to the head of his penis. His legs were spread and more kisses and little bites were placed at his inner thighs, making them tremble a little.

"Red!" Robin whimpered. That feeling of apprehension was starting to return. He was so exposed…so vulnerable.

"Shhh," Red smiled, mistaking his nervous cry for one of pleasure, "just relax." He licked a stripe up Robin's semi-hard cock in attempt to get it up and ready before reaching for lube. The liquid slowly drizzled into his hand and once his fingers were coated, he began to rub in against Robin's entrance as well. He heard another gasp at the cold sensation. The thief rubbed his thigh and on the count of three, pressed his index finger into Robin's puckered hole.

Robin gritted his teeth and immediately tensed up, his eyes snapping open. Muscles tensed noticeably and clenched around Red's finger. Panic welled up inside and it shamed him immensely. He was overreacting. It was just sex after all. People did it all the time. Tears welled up. No, he wasn't overreacting. Losing his virginity was supposed to be magical and loving and comfortable. He couldn't do it.

Glancing up, Red immediately realized that something was wrong. Robin looked way too uncomfortable and the pleasure had completely vanished from his features. In fact, he almost looked like he was about to be raped. A pang hit the thief directly in the chest and he slowly crawled off of Robin. He seized a blanket from the end of the bed and threw it over his boyfriend, making sure it was wrapped around him completely. He ignored Robin's surprised look and pulled the boy into his arms.

"R-Red." Robin stammered. "I'm so sorry! I thought I was ready with what with what I said to the Titans and it shouldn't be such a big deal and I just got ahead of myself! I thought-

"Shhh. Calm down, baby." Red murmured. He cradled Robin's head in his hand and pressed it to his chest, landing a kiss on the top of his head. "You don't need to apologize."

"It's all my fault." Robin insisted as tears forced themselves out of his eyes. "I never should have done this! I led you on thinking that we were gonna finally do it and then I just…you must be so angry!" He whimpered as his voice cracked.

"Oh, sweetheart, no. Of course not. I would never be mad at you just because you don't feel ready for something. What kind of monster would I be if I tried to do something that you didn't want? Believe it or not, I love you way more than any old sex." He whispered into his distraught boyfriend's ear.

Robin stared at his lap, his blanket wound tightly around his body. Red grabbed his clothes from the floor and dressed before selecting some of his own pajamas for Robin to wear. Giving the teen a reassuring smile, he gently stroked his hair. "I'm gonna make you a grilled cheese sandwich and then we'll watch some South Park, okay?"

Speechlessly, Robin nodded and watched in amazement as he was left alone to get dressed in privacy. Once he was clothed, his modesty restored, he meekly shuffled down the hallway and into the living room. Red was stationed in the kitchen. As Robin made his way over to the couch, the thief hummed casually and slapped the grilled cheese onto the pan where it immediately began to sizzle. A can on the counter revealed that Red was also heating up some tomato soup. Robin slowly sank into the couch and turned on the tv, but even with the background chatter, tension made the silence linger. Halfway through the episode, Red came over with a tray, setting it down on the coffee table in front of Robin before leaning back.

"Enjoy." He smiled. Then he proceeded to watch as Robin hesitantly reached out to the food. He had made grilled cheese with tomato and ham in it, cut in half just the way the hero liked it. Next to it sat a mug of steaming tomato soup. Robin timidly grabbed half of the sandwich and nibbled on it, avoiding Red's gaze.

"Which episode is this?" Red asked casually. The best he could do was pretend that nothing had ever happened. Was he disappointed? Of course. What man wouldn't be disappointed at not having sex? But there was something so much more important than sticking his dick in someone's ass.

Robin shrugged and quietly ate, leaving a silence that Red had given up on trying to break. After playing idly with his soup, he gave up on trying to eat. This whole awful night had made him lose his appetite. Red…he must have been so upset. What if he made Robin leave? Or told his friends? Or worse, what if he decided that he wanted to have sex anyway? He quickly banished that thought from his mind. Red may have been a thief, but he was kind and chivalrous and he would never do such a thing. He should feel bad just for thinking it. He glanced over at Red.

"Come here, Robin." The thief said, holding his arms out invitingly. Success came to him as the boy slowly crawled over into his lap. Strong arms encircled him securely and a pair of soft lips pressed to his forehead. Another overwhelming urge to cry washed over him and he buried his face in Red's chest. "Robin, look at me." Red ordered. The boy shook his head, so he simply lifted his chin until their eyes were locked. "I'm not upset with you. I have no right to be upset with you. If anything, it's my fault for being so pushy. I had a feeling that you weren't quite ready and I just ignored it. I'm always pressuring you to do stuff that you aren't ready for. I just want you to be comfortable, so I can be comfortable." He stated. "When the time comes, we'll both know. And it'll be special and worth the wait." Red smiled at him. "Okay?"

Robin rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Okay." He mumbled.

"Yea?" Red smiled, bouncing him a little. He snaked his hands up Robin's ribs and tickled him a little, making the boy crack a smile and squirm.

"Stop." He mumbled, pushing his hands away.

"No way. Not until you're laughing. I want my sexy fierce boyfriend back." Red said determinedly and mercilessly pinned Robin down on the couch. Keeping his wrists about his head with one hand, Red attacked Robin's armpits, sides, and stomach with tickles until he was shrieking with laughter and gasping pleas to for him to stop. His face, now red, was stained with the tears that had forced themselves from his eyes. His chest rose and fell at a rapid pace and his muscles suddenly felt extremely tired. He went limp. Red's strong arms scooped him up and he relaxed as the man lied them down on the couch. He smiled contently; he loved being the little spoon. Once more, Red's fingers started combing through his hair while his lips pressed soft kisses to the back of his neck. The warm, gentle touches caressed him blissfully until his eyes began to droop and his breaths evened out.

Red smiled and kissed his forehead before gathering the small boy up into his arms and journeying back to the bedroom. He tucked Robin into bed and quickly put away the lube and condoms before they were seen. Then he proceeded to head towards the door, grinning when Robin whined for him sleepily.

"I'll be back in a sec." He promised, petting the inky black hair. "Let me just turn everything off." Robin reluctantly allowed it, but the thief wasted no time turning off the tv and all of the lights, then setting the dirty dishes in the sink. He headed back to the room and crawled into bed. Snaking his arm over Robin's waist, he pulled him against his chest and kissed the top of his head. "Love you, birdy." He whispered.

 


	16. Chapter 16

"Turn here."

"What? No, the store is that way."

"It's a short cut."

"Is not. That's the opposite direction."

"Babe, I know these streets. Just trust me on this."

"You think I don't? I'm Jump's protector!"

Red rolled his eyes. "Just take the turn."

Robin sighed in irritation and got in the turning lane. "If you're wrong about this…"

"Don't worry. I'm always right." Red shrugged.

The raven huffed and turned, grumbling to himself as the grocery store came into view shortly after.

"Ha! What'd I tell you?" Red smirked smugly.

Robin ignored him and slowly passed by rows of cars for a parking spot.

"Get one in the front."

"Stop being lazy. It won't kill you to walk. Besides, all of those spaces are either handicap or full."

"Hold on." Red instructed as he began to dig through the glove compartment. "I stole one of those sign thingies for handicap spaces."

"What?" Robin snapped. "Absolutely not. Those spaces are for the citizens of jump city who actually need them."

"Who goes shopping at seven in the morning anyways?" Red argued.

"Senior citizens." Robin retorted before parking in the back.

"Whatever. You have to carry me in then." Red pouted. "It's not fair."

"If you can take the time to run around the city stealing shit from innocent people, then I think you can walk the thirty yards into the grocery store."

Red whined and shut the glove compartment. "You're so mean to me!"

"The worst." Robin said dryly as he climbed out of the car. Despite is irritation, he took hold of Red's hand as soon as he was out of the car.

It was hot. Robin and Red had come home from Luster only to find that the power in the apartment had gone off during the day. While the landlord had quickly seen to the problem, it was too late for their food. Meat, cheese, milk; everything was spoiled and smelly. Ice cream leaked out of the freezer and frozen meals had thawed. The only thing they had been able to salvage was the produce (much to Red's disappointment) and the jarred foods. After cleaning up the mess of food, a trip to the grocery store was in order the next morning.

"We should probably get a big cart." Robin thought aloud. "We're pretty much restocking the entire fridge after all."

"I got it!" Red smiled, pulling out one of the silver trolleys. "This is going to be pretty heavy."

Ignoring the jab at his inferior strength, Robin pulled out the shopping list he had made and led his boyfriend into the store. "Now remember, no running off for desserts or-

"Free samples!" Red beamed. "I love it when they do that!"

"Focus." Robin frowned. "Maybe once we're done you can try whatever you want but for now I need you to help me shop."

Red groaned. "But you're boring."

"Act your age, not your shoe size." Robin replied. "And get me some fresh turkey and ham from the deli counter."

"Anything else, your highness?" He asked.

"Yes. Get some American cheese." Robin ordered.

"What? We can get those in a pack." Red protested.

"I am not eating orange, processed cheese."

"Picky." Red rolled his eyes before stalking off to the deli counter and grabbing a number.

Robin wandered over to the produce section and looked around. He grabbed more watermelon, a package of organic blueberries, and some cantaloupe. Then, after a second thought, he grabbed some potatoes to mash for dinner that night. He'd put cheddar and bacon in it just like that fatty loved. Once Red had returned and dropped the meat and cheese into the cart, Robin continued on to the meat section where he selected two large steak filets, a package of chicken drumsticks, and several salmon filets. After allowing Red to pick out a few Lunchables and a pack of bacon, he continued on to the dairy.

"I need you to get me some eggs." Robin read off of the list. "And open them up to make sure they aren't cracked. "I'm going to go across the aisle and grab some soda and beer." He turned and made his way over to the long aisle of twelve packs advertising sodas of every kind. He selected the Coca Cola from the shelf and headed towards the beer when he turned to find Tyler and Kendall beaming into his face.

"Ah! Hey guys." Robin said in surprise. "What are you doing here so early?"

Kendall blushed and glanced at Tyler. "Huh? Oh, just picking up some snacks." He smiled innocently, gesturing to the pile of junk food in Tyler's arms.

Robin nodded and started to turn back to the shelf when something caught his eye. He reached out and plucked the small box out from under the heap. "Just some snacks?" He smirked.

"Well if you and Red aren't going to do it anytime soon, somebody has to." Tyler blushed as Kendall grabbed the condoms back.

"Why do you guys even use condoms?" Robin asked. "It's not like you've been with anyone other than each other."

"It never hurts to play it safe." Kendall shrugged.

Robin smiled at them and excused himself to grab some beer before returning to Red, who was leaning precariously on the cart. "You got wine coolers too?" Red asked distastefully.

"Yes." Robin replied. "You know I hate beer. It tastes like it's already been through somebody."

Red grimaced and shoved him gently. "You're gross."

"Yea? Well so is the shower when you forget to wash it." Robin said.

"Ouch. You're digging deep, babe." Red grinned as he pushed the cart into the frozen section once Robin had set milk and cheese into the cart.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a real heartbreaker." The raven muttered as he searched the cooler for Panda Paws ice cream. He located it at the very bottom and reached down to grab it.

_Smack._

Robin accidentally let a squeak slip from his mouth and he quickly stood up, whirling around to glare at his grinning boyfriend. "What's wrong?" The thief asked innocently.

"We're in public." Robin hissed. "That's what wrong."

"It's not my fault you wore a pair of tight ass skinny jeans to go shopping." Red shrugged.

"I understand that seeing me almost naked every single night may not be enough for you but please try to contain yourself." Robin scowled before dropping the ice cream into the cart.

"Well I'm not going to be seeing you tonight, am I?" Red retorted.

"I do get a day off sometime." Robin huffed.

"Speaking of which, what do you want to do tonight?" The ginger asked as he snaked an arm around the younger's waist.

"I dunno. It's kind of hot out." Robin shrugged.

"Well why don't we get dinner and decide from there?" Red suggested. "We could go to that cute little diner with the waffle fries that you love."

"Alright." He couldn't resist cracking a smile at that. He could make mashed potatoes and steak tomorrow night.

They finished up the shopping and carried their groceries out to the trunk. Robin started the car up while Red returned the cart and then they both headed back to the apartment. Red, being the lazy ass that he was, insisted on piling everything into his arms just so that he wouldn't have to make a second trip. Once everything had been brought up and put away, Red grabbed the keys off the counter. "I'm gonna go return Seemore's car. Would you mind riding behind me?"

Robin shook his head and grabbed the helmet from the island in the kitchen before walking back down to the lobby with Red. He mounted the motorcycle and stuck the helmet on his head. Once Red had pulled out of the parking lot in the car, Robin tailed behind him, making the trip all the way to the Hive 5's hideout. Personally, Robin despised going in there. Being Red's boyfriend meant that they left him alone when it came to personal interaction, but their criminal activities continued to leave a bad taste in the young vigilante's mouth.

Red parked the car in the garage, motioning for Robin to pull in beside him. The teen groaned. That only meant one thing: Red was going to be staying for at least an hour. Two if they had beer.

Robin reluctantly clambered off of the bike and sidled up to Red as he pulled out his key and opened the garage door. "Why do we have to go inside?" He whined.

"I gotta give Seemore the keys." Red shrugged.

"Can't you just push them under the door?"

"Hey," Red frowned, "if you get to invite the whole strip club over to our place to talk about boring stuff like celebrities and clothing and whatever the hell else, then I think I deserve an hour with my friends."

Robin turned and scowled at him. "My friends don't commit crimes!"

"Oh like none of them have ever sold their bodies for money." Red scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Maybe Tony, but that's not the point. I'm a protector of Jump and Gotham and I refuse to waste my time with those who think they are above the law."

"You waste your time with me." The thief pointed out.

"That's different!" Robin argued.

"Why's it different? Because I've seen you naked? Or because you've seen me naked?" Red smirked.

"Oh shut up." Robin huffed as the door opened.

"Hey Red, I see you brought the whore." Gizmo commented, yowling in pain when Robin kicked him in the stomach as he walked past.

"Why don't you grow a couple feet and then we'll talk." Robin retorted as Red seized him by the shoulders and led him into the living room.

"Be nice." He whispered.

"I will when they will." He huffed. Taking a seat, Robin gave Jinx a short nod, seeing as she was the only one who seemed to have enough brains to act civilized.

"So what's up?" Red asked the criminals as he flopped down on their sofa without so much as an invitation. He automatically accepted a beer from Mammoth and turned to Jinx. "Hey, bubble gum, you got any of your fancy wine coolers?"

"No, and don't call me bubble gum." Jinx glared, not that anyone heard her. Red's attention had already turned to the football game that was playing on the big screen.

"Perfect." Robin grumbled. Now they would be here for hours.

"Tell me about it. It's all they ever watch." Jinx frowned.

Robin raised an eyebrow in surprise and little bit of suspicion. Jinx? Trying to relate to him?

"I've got a new flat screen in my bedroom. Wanna go watch a movie or something?" She offered.

"Why?" The hero asked, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not your friend."

The girl scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "As if I'd ever want to be your friend. It's just better than sitting through two hours of this crap." Her annoyed expression didn't waver, even under Robin's scrutinizing gaze and finally the boy sighed in defeat.

"Do you have Netflix?"

* * *

Red came back to earth once the game had ended and turned to find an empty seat where Robin had previously sat. He set down his beer, third can, and looked around. "Hey, where's Robin?"

"Bird boy?" Jinx asked. "He fell asleep in my room halfway through the movie. I couldn't even finish it because he kept talking in his sleep." She shrugged.

"Oh, well, he had a late shift last night. I should probably wake him up. We're getting dinner tonight." Red sighed.

"Nah, let him sleep. Giants play next." Seemore shrugged.

Red bit his lip in thought and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Maybe next time, dude." He shrugged. Once he had gently woken Robin up from his catnap, he waved goodbye to the others and led his bleary-eyed birdy out to the bike. He rode a bit slower than usual, seeing as Robin was still a little groggy. Once at the apartment, Red scooped Robin into his arms and carried him bridal style into the elevator, through the door, and into bed.

"I'll be chilling in the living room, babe." Red crooned as he carefully tugged off Robin's skinny jeans. "I'll fix you some lunch when you wake up."

Sleepy blue eyes stared up at him through slits before shutting completely and rolling over onto his side in favor of cuddling the nearest pillow. Red leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead and flicked off the light.

* * *

It rained. Correction, it poured. It came down in drops the size of golf balls and Robin decided then and there that riding around in this weather was out of the question. Red didn't agree whatsoever until lightning began to flash.

Around nine o clock, the power went out. Robin and Red lit candles all around the house, creating a dim but cozy atmosphere that made Robin's whole body itch for a good cuddle session. Dressed in comfy pajamas, the two crashed on the couch.

"What time is it?" Red murmured as Robin pressed lazy kisses to his collarbone.

"Mmm, ten, maybe? I dunno." The teen replied. He slowly unbuttoned Red's top and spread his hands over the man's chest. Even now, he still shivered a little at the feeling of Red's muscular form beneath his palms.

"Hmm." Red hummed. He looked down and hugged Robin to his chest, pressing a relaxed kiss to his lips and loosening his jaw enough for the boy to slip a tongue in. They swapped saliva for an impossibly long amount of time before both boys had to separate for air. "This is kinda romantic." Red commented, his voice getting a little husky like it always did when he was turned on.

Robin nodded, swiping a tongue over his throbbing lips before diving in for more. He found himself getting excited and pulled Red's top off completely. Immediately, he felt Red fumbling with his own shirt and sat up, seizing the hem and yanking it off over his head himself. Red's large, strong hands gripped his tiny waist and slowly, his fingers strayed down to the waistband of his pants. His eyes flickered up to meet Robin's, as if asking for permission. Robin nodded quickly, panting a little. Red dipped his fingers under the elastic and tugged the fabric down around the teen's thighs, who shimmied them off the rest of the way and kicked them to the end of the couch.

"Now yours." Robin nodded, not wanting to be the only one in just his underwear.

Red chuckled at the underlying insecurity and yanked on his own pants, kicking them off and shoving them to the floor. "Better?"

"Much." Robin nodded before enveloping his mouth in another passionate kiss. Their lips seemed to mold together like melting marshmallows. Sticking and stretching and squishing but not once separating. It was disgusting and sexy. Unadulterated but romantic. Erotic and so, so, wonderful.

Robin pulled away, planting himself on the end of the couch between Red's legs. He hesitated, thinking something over before tugging Red's underwear down just enough to let his hard cock spring free and bob back and forth a little. The thief grinned at Robin's obvious embarrassment but knew better than to say anything. The teen  _was_  his name. A little bird that would flutter off at even the slightest sound or movement.

At first he simply stared at the thing like an exhibit in a museum, but after a few moments of building up courage, he slowly wrapped a single hand around. His member was fairly large and warm. To Robin's personal surprise, it almost felt alive, pulsing against his palm. This was it. He was touching a penis, holding a penis,  _gripping_ a penis. His first penis besides his own. He knew it was silly, but he couldn't help feeling like this was some sort of milestone, like learning to drive or saying his first word. His cold, delicate fingers wrapped around the flesh and with the inexperienced clumsiness of a virgin, began to move it up and down the shaft.

Red watched Robin in slight amusement. Even with a penis in his hand he looked like an innocent little boy. His movements were nervous and hesitant. Experimental. He watched the thing carefully as if it might erupt like a volcano at any moment. Red sighed and rested his head back, allowing the pleasure to course through his muscles and nerve endings. Hey, the kid could learn through trial and error. If this was what it took, he wasn't going to complain.

And he did pretty well, too. For the most part, he kept up a steady rhythm that had Red groaning in ecstasy as time passed. Precum leaked from the tip of his cock and Robin slowly ran his thumb over it, spreading it around and making Red shiver. "Mmm, keep going." He breathed, bucking up into Robin's hand. "You're doing so well, baby. So well."

Encouraged by his praise, Robin sped up a little, pumping harder and faster, squeezing the slightest bit and his confidence grew with each little moan, groan, and grunt. When Red came, he did so without warning and it was just like a jack-in-the-box, surprising the hell out of Robin and making him squeak in alarm.

"Sorry!" Red cracked up as Robin turned an even deeper shade of red. "Did I startle you?"

"A bit." Robin huffed in embarrassment. "Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry." The man chuckled as he grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and cleaned up. "But the look on your face was just priceless."

"You should be thankful." Robin scowled, his face assuming the characteristics of a childish pout.

"I am." Red stated, sitting up and tucking himself back into his boxer shorts. "And you're going to be too in a minute." He wrapped his arms around Robin and tugged, pinning him down on the couch and eliciting a small squeak from his boyfriend. He glanced up and blew out a few candles, leaving the room in semi-dim shadows.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Robin parked the motorcycle in the lot and carefully clambered off of it. His calves screamed and his ankles ached with each step in the tottering heels, his shoulders slumping forward in exhaustion. The sleek gray stockings felt like they were morphing to his thighs like a second skin and the ruffled black panties kept giving him a wedgie every few minutes. A cool night breeze hit the bare skin of his upper thighs and he shivered, tugging at the red and black tutu that stuck out from his hips. Wire, from the red and black laced corset was digging into his sides, making him squirm. Each time he raised his hands to rub his eyes, he immediately remembered the heavy black eye make-up that was caked to his lids and sighed, dropping his arms. Worst of all, the black extensions in his hair made his head itch and the devil horns dug into his scalp.

He approached the elevator and while he waited a man joined him. "Well don't you look nice?" He said politely, and Robin didn't miss his eyes flickering to his less than hidden panties. The teen looked him over. Mid thirties at least, casual business wear, glasses from the nineties and a noticeable bald spot. No thank you. "But isn't it a little early for Halloween?"

The elevator door opened and Robin hesitated for a moment before stepping in. The man followed him and the hero did his best to distance himself as much as he could from the stranger who was looking him up and down like a piece of meat. The man stepped closer and Robin stared at him closely.

"It's kind of late for a pretty girl for you to be out, but I guess that's what being young is all about." The stranger added, taking another step towards him.

"I'm not scared." Robin scowled at him, hinting that he wasn't interested. This had happened to him plenty of times. Usually guys got the hint the first time and if they didn't, the realization that their pretty young girl had a cock scared them off.

"You should be more careful. Someone might try to take advantage of you." The man smirked, resting a hand on Robin's tiny waist.

Robin backed up and pushed his hand away. "I don't think so."

"Come on, sweetheart." He coaxed, trapping Robin in the corner of the elevator and stroking his jaw.

"I told you I'm not interested." Robin growled, his eyes grew livid as a hand fiddled with his garters and tried to wiggle it off, but it didn't go anywhere.

The man chuckled. "Sweetheart, you told me you were interested when you flounced into the building with those sexy little panties of yours on display for the whole world to see."

Robin snarled at that and brought a leg up hard into his crotch. The doors popped open with a small ping and he smirked down at the gasping pervert. "For your information, my clothes don't decide whether or not I'm asking for it, I do. Pigs like you are just too stupid to understand the difference." Then he stepped over the man and began to walk out of the elevator, but just as he got to the door, there was a hand gripping his ankle and he tumbled to the floor. His stomach flipped in surprise and he crawled out into the hallway but before he could get to his feet, the man was pinning him to the floor. His rancid, disgustingly moist breath hit his lips and nostrils, forcing him to hold his breath.

"I've been nice, slut, but I'm not leaving here until I get what I want." He growled lowly.

Robin writhed beneath him, his heart skipping a couple of beats. He had seriously underestimated this situation. His eyes flickered down the hall to his and Red's apartment. The man was sitting inside of it at that very moment, but if he called for help, he'd never let him live it down. "Get off of me, now!" He threatened, shivering in revulsion as one of the large, hairy hands roughly tugged at his corset.

"Hmmm, not much for tits." He muttered disappointedly and a blush began to spread uncontrollably up his neck. "Doesn't matter." He started tugging at his panties and Robin went wild, kicking and flailing his fists in a flurry of chaotic attacks. The man released him for a split second and the teen quickly rolled over, crawling away and getting to his feet. He began to sprint down the hall, getting a little frightened now. Reaching the door, he frantically fiddled with his keys, but before he could turn the damn thing, the stranger was back. His delicate arm was seized and yanked back against the opposite door, eliciting a small shriek of surprise from him.

"Enough." The man growled and wasted no time pulling Robin's panties down his thighs. Robin opened his mouth to scream again, since this was definitely not going the way he had planned it to, but a smack to the face and a grubby, calloused palm over his mouth silenced him.

This was bad. Much worse than anything he had handled before. Robin wasn't sure if it was because he was tired, or maybe he was just getting soft, but this man had managed to overpower him and he was afraid. He felt vulnerable and helpless like a little child. With his elbow pressed painfully against his chest, Robin felt cold, eager fingers sliding up his thighs and snaking around to his backside to give it a squeeze.

"Now that's much better." He grinned, revealing a set of yellowed, beer-stained teeth. "I bet you like getting your perky little bottom pounded, don't you, little girl?"

Frightened tears welled up in his eyes and he squeezed them shut, turning his head to the side to avoid looking at the man's ugly face, but a rough jerk to his jaw had him facing forward again. The hand squeezed and pinched at his bottom a bit longer before migrating back to his front and brushing over his balls. The hand retracted in surprise and he looked down at his captive. "The fuck? Are you one of those shemales? Or are you just a faggot?" He coughed, or maybe it was laughter, Robin couldn't really tell. "Doesn't matter. Either way, a pretty little whore like you won't mind getting your hole fucked by a real man."

Robin's chest heaved up and down, his mind wandering around for a plan to get out of this. He was so close to safety, just a couple of steps away. Red was just on the other side of that door. Could he hear them? Was he aware of what was happening right outside his door? His thoughts were interrupted as he was unceremoniously flipped around so that his face was pressed against the wall, his arms trapped against his chest. The man kicked his feet apart and tugged the panties down a little further and at the sound of a zipper being tugged, he lost it.

"Red!" He screamed, writhing and struggling once more. He slipped to the ground and the hand that had been pushing on his back was now yanking his hair.

"I thought I told you to shut up!"

"Hey! What's all the racket out h-Robin?"

Robin was on the floor in a sitting position, his legs curled into him and partially restrained by the black panties that stretched at his kneels, pulling his stockings down with them. His tutu was now crumpled and his corset tugged down a little in a disheveled way. The man stood over him, a single hand tangled in his inky mess of hair and extensions while the hero's own hands tried to pull him off. One of his shoes was missing.

Robin's teary eyes flickered up to the small presence and a whole new type of shame panged in his chest as Gizmo's shocked gaze soaked up the scene. "Red!" He yelled, before glancing up at the man with a knowing smirk on his face. "Oh you are so gonna get it."

"What's going on?" Red asked as he walked over to the door and his eyebrows rose when he too discovered what was happening. He glanced at Robin and his expression turned hard and dangerous. His livid look met the man's surprised one and he dropped the boy, his head dropping straight to the ground as he took off running down the hall. Red didn't even hesitate before sprinting after him and Robin would have stayed to watch but the rest of the Hive 5 was rushing out to see what all the commotion was. Jinx was the only one who seemed to be more interested in the boy that was crying on the floor with his underwear around his knees than the man getting pummeled at the end of the hallway. Rolling her eyes at the stupidity of her teammates, she knelt down by Robin and removed his other heel before helping him up and leading him into the apartment.

Robin dropped himself on the couch, his eyes a little empty as Jinx knelt down again. He flinched when she seized the underwear, glancing over at the others who were starting to come back into the room. "Hey." She snapped at them, who were staring at Robin like he was some sort of train wreck. "Would it kill you to give him a little privacy?"

"Huh? Oh." Mammoth muttered and the boys all averted their gazes while Jinx removed the panties and led him into the bathroom, sat him down on the closed toilet lid, and left to find him something to wear. Leave it to Gotham's protector to get beaten by a middle aged loser.

Red got off the phone with the police and glanced down at the bloodied and beaten man that lied unconscious on the floor. After months of nagging, Red had finally agreed that telling authorities was much better than visiting the pier when it came to assholes and fuckers like this one, so after hogtying the pervert, he returned to the apartment and looked around. "Where's Robin?"

"In the bathroom. You want to deal with him?" Jinx asked as she appeared from the hall with a stack of folded pajamas and a pair of boxers.

"Yes, I would like to help him." Red replied tensely. He accepted the clothes, grabbed the first aid kit and headed into the bathroom. "Baby?" He called gently, knocking on the door gently before carefully entering.

Robin turned to look at him, one of his eyes completely cleaned of all makeup while the other was still blackened and smudging from the tears he had shed. An angry welt was slowly emerging on his left cheekbone.

"You want some help?" He asked. "Why don't we take a bath?" When Robin shook his head, he nodded understandingly. "You just want to have a shower and then join us?"

Robin nodded silently, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at his stocking-clad feet. Red left him to clean up in private and returned to the living room. "Alright, night's over, guys."

"What?" Gizmo frowned. "Why?"

"It's only eleven thirty." Mammoth added.

"Why? Because my boyfriend just almost got raped in the hallway, that's fucking why." Red snapped. "Just cut him slack this one time."

Jinx rolled her eyes at the insensitivity of her so-called friends and grabbed Kyd Wykkyd by the cape. "Just take us home." She ordered.

* * *

"Don't say it."

"I'm just saying that maybe you should look into other career choices."

"I can take care of myself."

Red looked at him from across the kitchen island and raised an eyebrow. "It's caused you nothing but trouble. It's lost you your team…"

"Stop." Robin scowled.

"You've been harassed…"

"Shut up!"

"And Johnny Rancid and Fang-

"Enough!" Robin snapped, slamming his cup down on the table. Juice sloshed out of the glass and splattered onto the table. "Those were just coincidental."

"It's a wake-up call, is what it is!" Red barked right back, taking Robin by surprise. "I care about you! I don't want to find you pinned against the wall in the goddamn hallway with some pervert's hand in your tights!"

"I'm a big boy, Red. I was just tired last night." Robin sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"No, you're out of practice. Little convenience store thieves aren't gonna cut it." Red frowned. "Face it, Robin, you're getting soft."

"Well sorry. Maybe I should head on up to Titan's tower and get my exercise on with Cyborg." Robin scowled. "Is this your way of telling me I'm getting fat?"

"With your friends coming over three times a week for Zumba workouts? Absolutely not." Red shook his head, taking the opportunity to wipe up the juice. "I'm just saying…you should come train with me and the five."

"What? No!" Robin pouted unhappily. "I don't want to train with them!"

"It's not that bad. Please? Just give it a try?" Red pleaded. "If you hate it, I'll never ask again and you can forget about thinking you've gotten soft."

Robin sighed and nudged the scrambled eggs on his plate with a fork. "You won't stop asking until I say yes, will you?"

"Absolutely not." Red replied truthfully.

Robin looked up at him with a begrudged look on his face and dropped his fork. "Fine. But only to show you that I am as hard as ever."

"Good to know you still find me attractive." Red smirked goofily, earning a push from his cranky boyfriend.

"Grow up." Robin huffed as he abandoned the rest of his breakfast and went to get dressed.

At eleven, Red and Robin hopped on the motorcycle and took the back streets to the Hive 5 headquarters. Red parked in the garage and led the younger boy to the door. Red found the door unlocked and together they wandered into the living room where the teens were all staring at the television with no intent of getting up anytime soon.

"Hellooo? Aren't we supposed to be working out?" Red questioned. A duffel bag containing his and Robin's things was slung over his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh yea." Gizmo murmured, not really listening to what Red was saying.

Sighing, the redhead grabbed the remote and clicked the TV off, eliciting shouts of protest from the others. "Come on, it's time to train." He said over them. "Let's go."

The group reluctantly followed him to the weight room and Robin frowned in confusion. "Where's the gymnastics equipment?" He questioned, looking around.

"What?" Mammoth asked. "We don't have any of that girly ballet crap here. It's all about weightlifting."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "We've got rings and a bar."

Robin nodded and shimmied out of his jeans to reveal black booty shorts. Stepping out of them, he kicked them up and Red caught them with ease while the boy shed his jacket. His top was a little manlier, a plain red t-shirt that revealed the milky white skin on his collarbone. The five stared at him in disbelief before moving their accusing gaze to Red, who shrugged. Robin turned and grabbed the powdered chalk from his bag, coating his palms and clapping them together. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

"See? That wasn't so bad." Red smiled, wrapping an arm around Robin as they cuddled on the couch. They were still at the Hive, watching a movie that Robin could seem to get into. He was still in his workout clothes, relaxing against Red and he couldn't stop inhaling the musky, savage scent of his body, fresh from a workout. It was raw and primitive and it drove Robin wild. That, mixed with the feeling of his razor sharp abs under the thin little wife beater sent Robin into a lust-filled craze. If it wasn't for the fact that they were surrounded by people, he would have been all over the man.

After fifteen minutes, he couldn't stand it anymore and looked around, making sure nobody was looking their way before pressing a kiss to his neck, then another, and another, until he was sucking eagerly on his neck. Then suddenly, he was being grabbed and pushed straight up in his knees. Red pressed him flush against his body and devoured his lips with a content moan.

Robin's eyes widened in surprise and a blush spread up his neck and consumed his face like a bad rash. He squealed in protest and shoved him away, glaring at him in embarrassment. "The hell did you do that for?"

"You started it!" Red laughed at the expense of his boyfriend.

"Just shut up." Robin huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you guys are going to have a couple's quarrel, take it outside." Seemore told them.

"Seriously, it's already disturbing to hang out with your arch nemesis, let alone knowing that your friend buttfucks him." Gizmo spat.

"Oh shut up." Robin scowled. "Aren't you a little young to know the word buttfuck?"

"Aren't you a little too male to wear frilly panties? Oh wait, I forgot. Sissy faggots have an exception." Gizmo smirked meanly.

"Hey!" Red barked sharply.

"Excuse you." Robin snapped. "When was the last time you won a fight with me?"

"Maybe I don't hit girls." Gizmo sneered.

"I don't see and girls here. Just a cocky little boy in need of a time out, so why don't you play with your toys and let the grownups talk." Robin replied in the most condescending tone he could manage.

"You just think you're so great." Gizmo snapped. "What kind of boy wonder flounces around in pretty pink tutus, making kissy faces with a bunch of queers?"

"The one that's going to kick your ass!" Robin snarled, lunging forward. He tackled Gizmo to the floor and pinned him there as every head turned in amused surprise.

"Watcha gonna do? Kiss me?" Gizmo jeered.

Robin's piercing gaze suddenly lessened and he looked down at him thoughtfully. An innocent but flirty look crossed his face as he brought one hand up to gently stroke Gizmo's jaw. The boy writhed uncomfortably beneath him. "Get off of me." He snapped, but there was a hint of worry edging into his voice.

"Why? I thought you wanted a kiss? I give the sweetest kisses. Just ask Red…or Trent…or Kendall…" He smirked, lowering his face so that their noses were inches apart. "What's wrong, Gizzy? Afraid of catching the gay?" He crooned. A white grin flashed across his face. "Don't worry, cocks aren't as bad as you think." He dipped down and pressed a peck to his lips before releasing his grip and laughing as Gizmo scrambled away like a mouth that had just been released from a trap. Robin wiped his mouth and turned to Red as Gizmo sprinted towards the nearest bathroom, horrified gibberish streaming from his mouth.

"You are so mean." Red hooted, clapping his hands as the others laughed, thought threw their chuckles. The other boys eyed him nervously.

Robin turned sharply and stared them down. "Anyone else got a problem with my sexuality?" Frightened heads shook quickly all around and Robin smirked. "Good."

 


	18. Chapter 18

The second Red entered the apartment, the glorious smell of bacon and the sound of sizzling steaks sent him floating to the kitchen. "Please tell me that supper's ready." He moaned, dropping his duffel bag on the floor.

"Not yet. I've still got to fix the potatoes." Robin replied, poking at the steaks a little. Then he glanced at the microwave clock. "You're late."

"Yeah, sorry. I got a little tied up with something." Red shrugged.

Robin sighed and shook his head. "You gonna show me what's in the bag?"

"What? Oh babe, that's nothing, you know that!" Red smiled, taking a seat at the island.

Robin rolled his eyes. "I don't understand why you have to steal from hardworking citizens."

Red scoffed. "Please. This guy was a real beauty. Wife, kids, and a whole list of whores in his private phonebook."

Robin tisked disapprovingly and looked at Red. "Well if you're going to just sit there, then you might as well make yourself useful." He shooed Red over to the sink to wash his hands and put him to work mashing up the boiled potatoes. Then he began to hum as he chopped the bacon.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Red commented offhandedly. "Something happen at work?"

Robin shrugged. "Not much. We got a new boy today."

Red raised an eyebrow. "Really? What's his name?"

"Caleb. He just turned twenty and he's got green eyes and really red hair, like yours." Robin listed.

Red glanced up. "Really?"

"Yeah, I got to show him the ropes." Robin grinned to himself as he began to melt the butter and cheese for the potatoes. "The muscles on that boy…"

Red frowned, feeling a little irritated all of a sudden. He wasn't sure he liked the way Robin talked about this kid and he knew that first thing tomorrow night he would get his own look at him. "Where's he from?" He asked, trying to sound interested.

"Not sure, but he looks like he used to be an athlete. Maybe a swimmer." Robin said. "He'd be perfect in a mermaid costume."

"Yeah, uh-huh, and uh…is he nice?" Red inquired, mashing a little harder.

"The sweetest! He was so shy at first but once you get to know him he can't keep his hands off of you." Robin beamed.

"Yeah, I bet." Red muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Just can't wait to meet him."

"I think you two would get along really well! He really loves football and ultimate fighter and stuff like that. You'd have so much to talk about!" Robin replied excitedly. "Oh I can't wait!"

"Me neither." Red grinned back, already plotting ways to get rid of the kid without too much suspicion.

* * *

Red sat at his usual spot and waited patiently for the moment that he spotted this "Caleb" person. He scanned the room, his beer gripped tightly in his hand as he scoped the place for any carrot tops. Suddenly he caught a flash of Robin's raven hair and looked up to find the tiny boy hurrying over to him with another boy following close behind.

"Red! You made it!" He said cheerfully.

"Here I am, like always." Red shrugged, keeping his eyes trained on the taller boy next to him.

"Okay, well this is Caleb. Caleb, this is Red. He's really into sports and stuff so I just know you guys will like each other." Robin said eagerly.

"Hey man." Caleb nodded, holding his hand out to shake.

Red looked at him in surprise. Just a handshake? No excited puppy squeals or flirty banter or squeezing hugs? "Hey." He nodded, accepting the hand.

"I saw you guys come in on your bike. What is that, a 1999 Harley-Davidson Dyna?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, it is." Red said, his surprise turning into excitement. "You've got a good eye."

"I know a good ride when I see one." Caleb shrugged modestly.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Robin beamed and flounced off to tend to customers.

"You're pretty cool, but I gotta be honest: what are you doing hanging out here?" Red asked.

Caleb shrugged. "Need the money right now and the sights here are pretty great if you know what I mean." He grinned slyly.

"Tell me about it. I'd consider working here just to get a glimpse of the dressing room." Red laughed.

"It's pretty much worth it, dude. There are some pretty fine tails walking around this place. I wouldn't mind getting my hands on a couple." Caleb grinned. "Especially Robin."

"Haha ye-

Red stopped, his head snapping around so quickly he nearly got whiplash. "I'm sorry?"

"Robin. He's got the whole package. I mean, could you just imagine those eyes looking up at you as he gets fucked senseless? Like I said before, I know a good ride when I see one." Caleb smirked.

Red quickly set down his beer, fearing it might shatter. "Listen…"

"I heard he's a virgin, but that's okay." Caleb chuckled. "That's my specialty."

"Sorry buddy, but that ship's already sailed. He's with me." Red said, willing himself to remain calm and not chuck this douche bag across the bar.

"Oh really?" Caleb said in surprise before smiling. "Well then I guess that makes this a little more interesting."

"Hey." Red scowled, standing up. "Back off. He's not interested."

Caleb smiled brightly and stood up as well, their faces inches apart. "I'll let Robin be the judge of that." He said before turning and starting to walk away. "It was nice meeting you by the way."

Red growled furiously and slammed his hand down on the table. He knew Robin was smart enough to take care of himself, but still. The thought of that prick spending long days and nights within close proximity of Robin made his blood boil.

* * *

"I want a job at Luster."

Robin nearly choked on his ramen when he heard that. "What?"

"You heard me."

Robin wiped his mouth and gaped at him. "What? Why?"

"You told me to find a job." Red shrugged.

"Yeah but not at Luster!" Robin replied.

"You're the one who said it. You don't want to be coworkers?" Red asked.

"Well, actually…no."

Red felt a stab of hurt and looked over at him. "How come? Don't you love me?"

"It's not about whether I love you or not…of course I do." Robin huffed. "If we work in the same place, we won't have anything to talk about. Life will be boring!"

"Or maybe you just don't want me around while you and  _Caleb_ get to know each other better!" Red scowled.

"What? Caleb? This is about Caleb?" Robin asked. "But you guys were getting along so well! I thought-

"Yeah well you thought wrong!" Red snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. "He's a dirty two-faced bag of dicks that's trying to get into your pants."

Robin raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me. You're jealous?"

"No! Not jealous, possessive!" Red argued. "There's a distinct difference!"

"You can't be serious. He's just a random guy I just met. I can't believe how immature you're being!" Robin exclaimed.

"Me? What about you! You get jealous all the time!" Red protested. "Or have you forgotten about your cat fight with Tony?"

Robin blushed. "We were drunk, that doesn't count. And you know what, I do get jealous but that doesn't mean they aren't still my friends. Try to make an effort to be nice."

Red grumbled and glowered at the floor. "Whatever. But if he even looks at you wrong, I'm posting all of his personal and financial information on the internet."

"Shut up and act like a grownup." Robin warned. "Because I know that the last thing you want to do right now is distance yourself from me."

Red rolled his eyes and flopped face down into Robin's lap. "Fine!"

Robin smiled a little and stroked his hair. "Good, because everyone's coming over tomorrow for another calendar meeting."

* * *

Red made sure he was present for the meeting, even going as far as to cancel his plans with the male HIVE members. Seemore and Kyd had not been happy, but he promised a reschedule at his place for the following day. Appeased by this, the boys wished him luck on whatever he was up to and left him to his possessiveness.

The boys began showing up around eleven with a multitude of food. A few pooled their money on pizza while others arrived with packs of beer, wine coolers, and junk food in hand. Caleb was the last to arrive with a package of baby cupcakes because he "simply couldn't forget how adorably excited Robin got over the things." It made Red want to barf.

"So where are we having the meeting? Your room I hope." Caleb smirked flirtatiously.

"Actually  _our_ room is a little messy right now, so you'll be sitting in the living room." Red told him. "Where I can sit and watch everything that goes on."

Robin laughed awkwardly and shot Red a warning glare to calm himself. "Yeah, and there's more room in here anyways, so why not?"

Caleb smiled and shrugged. "Sounds good, as long as I get to spend some time together with you."

"Now what we left off on last time was December." Kendall started.

"I still think we should do the spanking Santa." Tony shrugged.

"That sounds fun, fill me in, Robin?" Caleb asked sweetly.

Robin crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. "They want to dress me up like a child and position me over Santa's lap for the December shot."

Caleb laughed and wrapped an arm around Robin. "That sounds so good! And you know…I could be your Santa." He winked.

"Oh I don't think s-

"You're right!" Tyler grinned. "He's the right size to be Santa, they'd be perfect together!"

"Here that?" Caleb asked as he gently gripped Robin's jaw. We'd be perfect together."

Robin shrugged and turned away for Red's sake, seeing as the man looked ready to kill. "I don't know. I'll think about it. Now what do we have for August?"

Once the meeting ended, the boys lingered around for a little longer and left one by one. Caleb was one of the last but Robin hoped he would leave soon be cause with all of the flirting he'd been doing all day, Red was nearly at his wit's end. Soon it was just him, Tyler, Caleb, and Kendall left. Somebody came up with the idea to get some ice cream so clad in shorts and flip flops, they all ventured out of the apartment and down the street to the little malt shop with Red towing close behind.

Things started out smoothly enough and it wasn't until Caleb "accidentally" spilled ice cream on Red's lap that things got a bit ugly. Red rushed off to find some napkins and a water source, leaving Caleb to close in on the younger boy.

"I've noticed that you really like popsicles." Caleb commented as he observed the way Robin took the entire length of cherry ice in his mouth. "And you have such pretty lips." Robin looked up in surprise and pulled the popsicle out of his mouth as Caleb scooted closer.

"Are they good for other things?" The redhead asked, rubbing his thumb over the slick red skin.

"Um...hey!"

Caleb swooped down, capturing the boy 's mouth in a kiss. Robin's eyes flew open and he beat on Caleb's chest until he finally separated. "Something the matter?"

"Yes! Are you fucking blind?" Robin snapped.

"The only thing I see is a beautiful boy sitting in front of me." Caleb smiled.

"Wha…do you think Red and I are just roommates or something? Look, Caleb, you're really nice and everything but I already have a boyfriend and we're perfectly happy together."

Caleb looked slightly taken back and shrugged. "Really? That's not what he told me at the bar." He shrugged.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And what exactly did he say?"

Caleb tilted his head innocently. "Not much, just stuff about being bored…never getting to have sex anymore. Though he  _did_ mention how easy it would be to hook up with any of your other friends. What was that one…Tony?"

Robin's eyes widened and his face turned positively scarlet. "No he didn't!"

"Hey, I'm just telling you what he told me. I guess he just thinks he deserves something from you by now, seeing as how anybody else would pounce at the chance to be in his bed." Caleb said calmly. "It's too bad, really. He seemed like a nice guy."

Robin sat there in horrified silence. While he didn't want to believe Caleb, he couldn't help but listen. How else could a newcomer know so much of his personal business? Still, it injured him to think that Red had just spilled all of this onto the table to a complete stranger.

"I know it hurts, I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you all this." Caleb frowned, resting his hand on top of Robin's. "If you need to, you can stay at my place tonight."

Robin didn't reply, feeling numb inside. He didn't protest to the hand holding, or even when Caleb pulled him into a hug that he really didn't feel like being a part of. He just didn't feel anything that is, until Red returned with a chocolate stain on his shirt and suddenly there was a hot spark in his chest.

"What the hell?" Red snapped when he found Robin halfway in Caleb's lap. "Dude!" He snapped at the redhead. "What did I fucking tell you?"

"What did you tell him?" Robin asked, sitting up to look at him. "Because from what I've heard, you've told him a lot."

Red's confused gaze flickered from Robin's hurt expression to the smug smirk on Caleb's face and he scowled furiously. "You. What did you say to him?"

"Just the truth." Caleb shrugged. "He needed to hear it."

"Hear what? What is he talking about, Robin?" Red asked.

"He's talking about you! How I was perfectly right to be jealous when you looked at the other boys! You and I both know you'd sleep with them the second they offered themselves up to you!" Robin yelled.

"Shhh, Robin, we're in public." Red hissed as other passersby began to look at them.

"What? You don't want everyone to know that you're just a thieving, lying slut that can't have a healthy emotional relationship? Is that all I am? A treasure to be won before you skip off to the next piece of ass on your list of lies?" Robin snapped, his eyes getting huge with rage. He hardly even knew what he was saying now and in any other setting, Red would have laughed.

"Are you seriously going to believe that piece of shit over the man that loves you?" Red demanded. "Do you really think that we'd go grocery shopping together and pick out stupid curtains and fucking  _live together_ if all I wanted was an easy lay? Are you really that fucking stupid enough to believe him?"

Robin's face went red and his expression crumpled, making Red feel like the biggest monster in world as the younger boy threw his popsicle in the trash and went running off down the street in tears.

"Smooth move." Caleb murmured as Kendall and Tyler came rushing over.

"We heard yelling and saw Robin take off…what happened?" Tyler asked.

"Well I think I'll head home now. I'll see you boys later." Caleb smiled before hailing a cab. Behind him, a steaming Red stormed back to his apartment in search of Robin, leaving the last two boys standing in shocked confusion.

* * *

"Ugh, do we really have to go-

"Yes."

"But Robin will be there! Can't we just-

"No."

Gizmo glared at the back of Seemore's head. "His house always smells weird now that Robin lives there!"

"That's the smell of soap." Jinx replied.

"Just relax. Red hit this house a few nights ago a scored a sweet entertainment system." Seemore said. "I wanna experience it for myself."

Gizmo rolled his eyes and climbed out of Seemore's car with everyone else. Together they took the elevator to Red's apartment. Seemore was just about to knock on the door when something from inside smashed against it.

"What are Jordan's clothes doing in the laundry?"

"I don't know! You're the one that invited him to sleep over!"

"How do I know you di-

"Uh, hello?" Seemore called, cautiously opening the door. They took in the scene before them: clothes strewn everywhere, a shattered glass lying in pieces by the door, and in the thick of it, Robin and Red looking at each other with tired, angry, broken expressions. "Is…is this a bad time?"

"Not at all, come on in." Red said tersely. "Robin and I were just picking the place up."

Robin glared at him and turned around, storming back into the hallway. Seconds later the bedroom door slammed.

"Damn, what's his problem?" Gizmo grimaced as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Some lying, manipulative whore told Robin that I was cheating on him behind his back and now he's being all insecure." Red scowled.

"Ah," Gizmo nodded, hoping to leave it at that. Unfortunately that was not the case.

"I mean, he's known that kid for what? Five days? Four even? He's known me for  _way_ longer than that! How could he not trust me? His boyfriend?" Red snapped.

"I dunno." Mammoth, Gizmo, and Seemore all sighed at the same time.

Red stood up and started pacing around the coffee table. "I mean, does he really not trust me that much? Sure I steal for a living but I've always been completely and totally honest with him! And we've been through so much shit together! We've been through all of this before and when he's jealous it's like the world has to stop turning but when  _I'm_ feeling a little possessive and for a good reason mind you, suddenly it's  _'Oh, don't worry Red. He's just a super nice guy and sure he says he wants to get in my pants but I'm sure that doesn't mean anything'_ and I'm THE MONSTER!"

"Uh-huh." The boys replied, wishing they had never set foot out of their hideout.

"And if I hear him mention Tony's name  _one more time-_

"Okay you need to shut up." Jinx scowled.

"What?" Red paused in his tracks and turned to look at her.

"How about you do something instead of whining about it?" Jinx snapped.

"I'm sorry, since when is this my fault?" Red asked incredulously.

"You're the one getting all shitfaced over this kid! You think Robin is going to believe a word you say when you're acting so defensive?" Jinx scolded. "Of course he doesn't believe you! Not when you're making excuses and turning the blame on him!"

"Ugh, can we please go home now?" Gizmo begged of Seemore.

"No. Nobody's going anywhere until this is fixed!" Red declared before turning his attention back to Jinx. "How do you know all of this?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Because I'm a people person." She replied sarcastically. "Now sit down, shut your mouth, and listen up."

Red looked ready to protest, but after a quick review of his options, he took a seat.

"This is what you're going to do: you're going to go into that bedroom and apologize. Apologize like you've never apologized before. Actually feel remorse for once in your life."

"But-

"Ah ah ah! I don't care if it's your fault or not! Robin wants to know that he can trust you to accept blame and reassure him that you do love him. Fighting with him about it is just making him feel worse." Jinx lectured.

Red sighed. "Fine, fine." He muttered and got up, heading down the hall to his bedroom. He was just about to turn the knob when the door opened and Red came face to (almost) face with Robin.

"Red." He breathed, sounding a little flustered. He glanced down at his hands, still cradling his cell phone and shoved it into his pocket. "I…

"I'm really sorry I yelled at you." Red cut in and nervously rubbed the back of his head. "And I'm sorry for cutting you off just then."

Robin shrugged. "You don't have to apologize. I'm the one who should be begging forgiveness."

"Why? You didn't do anything." Red replied.

"Yes I did. I continued to hang out with Caleb and ignored you're jealousness even though I knew you were feeling insecure." Robin said.

"Wasn't jealous…" He muttered.

"And I'm sorry I listened to a complete stranger instead of trusting you." He blushed, casting his eyes down in shame. "I just got off the phone with Riley…I guess Caleb was doing a little prodding into our relationship."

"So you're not mad at me?" Red questioned.

"No, but I-

"Doesn't matter!" Red beamed, grabbing him right off of the ground and squeezing him tightly. All of his anger was gone, relieved that this whole thing was over with.

"What?" Robin said in confusion. "But I still want to let you know th-

"Nope! Shut up! Doesn't matter!" Red smiled, burying his face in Robin's chest. "Let's go get something greasy and unhealthy to eat and plot ways to destroy Caleb's life."

"A-are you sure?" Robin frowned. "I still feel really bad…"

"Let me give you a blowjob on the couch later and we'll call it even, okay?" Red grinned, not giving Robin time to reply before he kissed him on the cheek and happily called out "okay!"

 


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Friendly reminder that on my blog I will also respond to any questions or headcanons/prompts involving my current stories. Want something from Slade's Baby Bird that wasn't in the story? Send my a prompt at my blog! \\(*o*)/ ( haleyscircus.tumblr.com)**

"What the hell are you supposed to be this time?"

Robin twirled around in his costume and stopped, pouting at him. "I'm Snow White, idiot. Haven't you ever seen the movie?"

"Sorry, I couldn't tell from what little fabric there is." Red shrugged.

Robin huffed in annoyance and smoothed the short golden skirt. The tulle beneath it scratched at his thighs, as did the red bows on his white stockings and he rubbed the general area. He moved back over to the mirror and peered at himself, pressing down fly hairs, fixing his hair bow, and adjusting the straps on his blue bustier.

"You look fine." Red commented, sipping his beer. "I don't know why you keep messing with it."

"I just want to look nice." Robin shrugged. "Word is there're a few big shots in town with money to spend and I want a new camera." Red opened his mouth, but Robin quickly cut him off. "A new,  _legally purchased_ camera."

Red rolled his eyes. "You're no fun."

Robin twirled around and his heels clicked as he stepped in front of Red, looking down at him. He didn't say a word as he slipped onto the couch, straddling Red's lap and releasing a breath against the skin of his neck. He pressed a series of chaste kisses up the older man's jaw and flicked his tongue out at Red's ear, hearing the man gasp slightly when Robin seized the man's earlobe between his teeth and gave it a gentle tug.

"Still think I'm no fun?" He whispered into his ear. As if a switch had gone off, Red began to react. He seized one of Robin's ass cheeks in each hand and squeezed, kneading them. He pushed Robin's hips straight into his groin and attacked his neck in a flurry of bites and licks.

Robin moaned, letting his head fall back as he gyrated his hips. His loins began to heat up and his thighs quivered as Red pulled his panties aside and ran a finger between his cheeks. "Red!" He gasped in surprise and captured his lips in a heated kiss. Red released his bottom and planted his hands on either side of the boy's head, giving him the leverage to thrust his tongue into his mouth.

A knock on the door made them freeze and visibly deflate.

Robin sighed in irritation and pressed his forehead to Red's. "I swear to god if they don't stop interrupting us  _every single time_ …"

"At least they've learned to knock." Red murmured back. He pressed a kiss to Robin's cheek and picked him up, setting him down on the floor. Robin fixed his skirt and smoothed his hair, which had been become puffy and disheveled. Once he deemed himself presentable, he headed over to the door and flung it open. "What do you want no-

Robin paused midsentence and froze, his eyes wide with disbelief. Speedy and Aqualad stood in the doorway, dumb enough to still be in costume. His mind stopped working for a second and he couldn't find himself able to do anything but stare.

The boys looked up, surprised by his presence and glanced him up and down with a few awkward coughs. "Hello, miss." Aqualad started, since Speedy didn't seem to be able to focus on anything other than Robin's legs. "Could you possibly be able to help us with something?"

Robin nodded dumbly, unable to process that these two were actually standing in front of him at that moment. It seemed surreal. He probably hadn't talked to these boys in months. He hadn't seen them in nearly a year. What the hell…?

"Great! We're looking for a boy, about seventeen, Caucasian, slender, approximately five feet, black hair, blue eyes…sound familiar to you?" Aqualad asked, giving Robin the same look he himself often gave to civilians when he was trying to get information as quickly as possible.

He shook his head, not trusting his voice at the moment.

Aqualad looked befuddled and turned to Speedy, who shrugged. The two glanced back at him and at each other again. "Um, would you excuse us for a sec?" Speedy asked him, finally able to take his eyes away from Robin's figure, it seemed. "Thanks."

Robin just nodded again. He closed the door and spun around, releasing a silent scream and pulling at his hair. He buried his face in his hands, panicking internally. If they found out, he was dead. The Titans were one thing; they didn't have the same connections that Justice League sidekicks did. Speedy and Aqualad were a completely different story. If they found out, it would surely reach the ears of their mentors and then it was only a matter of time until Batman found out and tried to take him back to the cave, or worse, disowned him completely.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's the matter with you?" Red asked, standing up and walking over. "What happened?"

Robin grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down so that their faces were inches apart. "We have to leave." He hissed urgently. "We have to get out of here now. Let's take the fire escape. We can hang out at Luster until they leave."

"Whoa, calm down." Red told him, seizing his wrists. "Who was at the door?"

Robin's face reddened. "That's not important. What's more important is that we get out of here without them seeing us!" There was a short rap on the door behind him and Robin stiffened.

Red rolled his eyes. "I'll take care of this." He smiled. He ignored Robin's desperate pleas and opened the door, but immediately wished he'd just listened to Robin when he saw the two heroes standing in front of him. The very sight of a hero's uniform made the thief in his shackles rise.

"Who are you?" Speedy asked, narrowing his eyes. "What happened to the girl?"

"I live here." Red replied, matching him look for look. "Who are you?"

"I'm Speedy, member of Titans East." He said.

"And I'm Aqualad." The other boy piped up.

Red raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"We're looking for somebody. A short, pale, teenage boy with black hair. Seen anybody that fits the description?" Speedy asked impatiently.

Red hummed thoughtfully and glanced over at Robin, who was hiding behind the door with his back pressed up against the wall. "Nope." He shrugged. "Doesn't ring a bell."

"Are you sure?" The one in the blue leotard asked, wearing the expression of a little boy who had just been told his parents didn't love him. "We were told that a person like that was living in this apartment."

"Well…" He crossed his arms over his chest. These boys were idiots. It wouldn't hurt to play with them a little. "Maybe if you gave me a name..." He felt a heel go into his hip and bit back a laugh.

The boys exchanged looks, having what appeared to be a silent battle. Finally, Speedy looked up. "He goes by the alias 'Robin'."

"What do you want to see him for? You come to return his mask?" Red asked.

Speedy snarled and stepped forward, but Aqualad pushed him back. "Look, have you seen him or not? We were told he lives here."

"By who?" Red inquired.

"Let's just go. This guy obviously isn't going to help us." Speedy scowled.

"Now, Speedy…" Aqualad began.

"Look at him! He's messing with us!"

"Um, if you do find something out, feel free to give us a call." Aqualad said before guiding his partner away.

Red closed the door and scoffed. "Idiots. They didn't even give me a number. They aren't  _that_ famous."

He turned to Robin, who was slumped against the wall in relief. "So who are those chumps?"

"They're members of Titans East."

"There's a Titans East?"

"Yeah, we set it up a while ago."

"Well why'd you pick Robin Hood? He seems like a real dick to me."

Robin rolled his eyes. "We've known each other for a long time."

"Do these guys know that you got kicked out of the Titans?" Red wondered. "Obviously they do. I wonder if they're making the other Titans take you back."

Robin scowled. "Even if they did want me back, I wouldn't. Not after the way they all treated me."

Red smiled. "That warms my heart to hear. Now let's get going before they decide to come back."

Robin took his hand and headed to the elevator. Once inside, Red tugged him flush against his chest and lowered his neck, stealing kisses from the boy and making him giggle. The least he could do was try and distract Robin from his worries.

"Stop it!" Robin squeaked as he felt a hand roam to his bottom and give it a squeeze. He flirted with Red, making weak attempts at pushing him away. His head fell back contently while Red nibbled on his neck and closed his eyes. They reached the lobby and the doors opened up. Through thin slits, Robin peered out behind Red, only to see Speedy and Aqualad staring back.

"You again!" Speedy stomped over to them. He glanced at Robin, who felt ready to faint, then back to Red.

"Yes, me again. There a problem?" Red asked.

"Where are you going?" The boy demanded to know.

"Just taking my girlfriend to her job." He shrugged, wrapping an arm around Robin.

Speedy glanced at his outfit and raised his eyebrow in question. "And what exactly is your job?"

Robin started to panic. "She's an exotic dancer." Red answered for him. "Now move or we're going to be late." He tried to walk past, but Speedy stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere, tough guy." Speedy glowered.

"Come on, Speedy. Just leave them be." Aqualad tried to reason. "They don't know anything."

"Well I think they do. He thinks we're a joke! He's mocking us and I know it."

"Oh am I?" Red laughed.

"Yeah, you are." Speedy replied, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You better start talking or else. Where's Robin?"

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Red challenged.

"You want to see?" Speedy challenged right back, slowly reaching back for his bow.

"Hey, stop." Aqualad tried to intervene, but the two reds were already going at it. Speedy stepped forward menacingly and Red copied him, until their chests were inches apart.

"Touch me, I dare you." Speedy hissed.

"That's a little sudden, isn't it? We should at least get to know each other first." Red smirked.

Speed growled and pushed him. Red shoved back with unprecedented force, sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Hey, come on, Red. Don't do this." Robin protested softly.

"So they call you Speedy, huh? I didn't realize they named you based on your performance in bed." Red grinned. Robin shook his head. The man was hopeless.

Speedy got up and charged at him, seizing Red by the shoulders and shoving him up against the elevator door. When he saw Speedy raise his fist, Robin hurried over and grabbed his arm, using all of his weight to pull it down.

"Get off, bitch." Speedy ordered. "Stay out of it."

Robin boiled. Speedy could be such an ass. He tried again, but this time Speedy pushed him aside. He'd had enough. Smoothing out his skirt, he trudged over to the two and stomped his heel on the hard linoleum. "Roy Harper, you get your hands off of him this instant!" He fumed.

Everyone in the lobby froze and turned to stare at him in shock. "D-Robin?"

Robin glared at the floor, his face burning with embarrassment. "I told you. Get away from him."

"Why? This punk's be-

"I  _said_  get off!" He snapped. "Now!"

Speedy backed away, staring at him in disbelief. Red grinned. "Thanks babe."

"Shut up, Red." Robin huffed. "Go get the bike ready or something."

Red pouted but obeyed, shoving past Speedy on the way out.

"Why are you here? Where have you been? Why couldn't we contact you? What's been going on?" Aqualad spouted off questions like he was conducting a sixty-second interview.

"And why are you dressed like that?" Speedy added.

Robin sighed and brushed his bangs out of his face tiredly. "How did you guys find out where I live?"

"Wally told us." Speedy replied. "Said some girl named Jinx told him."

Robin wanted to roll his eyes. Of course Wally would make friends with villains. He was just like his uncle, only more trusting, if that was possible. "Look, you don't need to know why I'm here, okay? I just am. And if I were you, I wouldn't make it a habit of coming around here anymore. It's none of your business."

"Was he your boyfriend?" Aqualad asked.

Robin tensed up. "Huh?"

"That guy you were kissing in the elevator. He's your boyfriend, right?" The boy confirmed.

Robin opened his mouth, but he couldn't bring himself to speak for a few long moments. "I…it's…it's none of your business!"

"He is." Speedy murmured to Aqualad.

"Shut up." Robin ordered. "You don't know anything."

"Well I know that when I mentioned your name at the tower, Cyborg and Beast Boy looked like they had just eaten a cupcake full of horseradish." Speedy told him.

"We're sort of on bad terms." Robin replied, tugging his skirt down. "Now if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you left. I have to go to work."

"Oh yeah, you're a stripper now, right?" Speedy asked.

"No!" He replied indignantly. "I most certainly am not!"

"Sorry, exotic dancer, whatever." Speedy rolled his eyes.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Well? Why are you still here?"

"What, you don't want to see us? We haven't talked in ages." Aqualad replied.

"Yes, but you also just caught me kissing a guy and wearing a skirt. Doesn't that bother you?" He replied.

"Oh it bothers me, alright. You're pretty fucked up." Speedy shrugged. "But, I did check you out earlier so I'm going to have to withhold judgment."

"Thanks a lot." Robin said dryly. He glanced up and watched Red pull in front of the building on the motorcycle. "I've got to go." He said. "I'd appreciate it if none of the stuff that happened here left the room." He said, looking them in the eye. "Okay, Speedy? Don't go blabbing to Kid. The only thing that runs faster than his feet is his mouth."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." He said, holding his hands up.

The boys followed him out and watched him clamber onto the back of the bike.

"Just be careful." Aqualad warned. "Don't let your guard down."

"Trust me, I know." Robin agreed, nudging at Red that it was time to drive away. Luckily, Red got the hint and gave Speedy one last cocky wave before riding off.

"So…" Red trailed as they rode down the street. "That Speedy guy… you ever together?"

"What? No."

"Are you sure? Because if I remember correctly, you do seem to have a thing for red heads." Red smiled.

"Okay, now you're just pushing my buttons." He huffed.

"Of course not. I just want to know what I'm up against. Do you not have even one ugly friend?"

Robin shrugged. "Never noticed."

"I must be really hot then if you managed to find significant beauty in me." Red sighed dreamily.

"I didn't. You drugged me and forced me to ride home on your bike wearing nothing but a loincloth." Robin argued. "Stop acting like our first encounter was a romantic cliché. I was there! What, you think I'm going to forget what happened?"

"You are not fun. You need to loosen up and stop taking everything so seriously. You know what? After work today, we are going to get something to help you relax a little."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

* * *

"No fucking way!"

"Whaaat?" Red whined.

Robin glared at him. So much blood was rushing to his face that he felt as if his skin might pop. "Are you crazy?"

"I don't see the problem." Red shrugged.

" _The pro_ -" Robin realized he was shouting and lowered his voice. "The problem? The problem is that you took me to a store that sells fake penises!"

"Well you don't want to use mine, so I just thought this could be a good way to figure out what you like." He shrugged.

"Take me home." Robin fumed. "Take me home now." He had never felt so embarrassed.

"Come on, nobody knows who you are, look how secluded this place is. Just come in with me and look around." Red insisted. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"We could run into every single person we know because that's  _always_ what happens,"

Red rolled his eyes. "If we run into anybody here, then they have just as much explaining to do as we do."

"Not going in." Robin replied, getting on the bike. "Let's go."

"What will it take to get you to come in with me?" Red asked.

"A miracle." Robin replied simply.

Red chewed the inside of his cheek and shoved his hands into his pocket. "Fine. I guess I'll have to go in by myself, then."

"Guess so." Robin nodded.

"And I'll have to buy whatever I think you would like and try it out later." He sighed. "Well if you insist."

Robin didn't waver, so Red went inside the store, leaving him to wait on the bike. Twenty minutes later, he returned with a big plastic bag with a smiley face on the side. Shoving the bag into his jacket, he mounted the bike.

"What's in the bag?" Robin asked curiously.

"Not telling." Red told him. "If you wanted to know, you should have gone in with me. You're just going to have to wait until we get home."

Robin glowered at him. "You suck."

"You know I do, sweet cheeks." He winked back.

Red nearly killed them with the speed he went heading back to the apartment. When they finally slowed to a stop in the parking lot, Robin practically threw himself off of the bike, panting and clutching his heart. "Could you have been any more reckless?"

"I couldn't wait." Red shrugged apologetically. "You should have said something."

"I couldn't unless I wanted a mouth full of bugs." Robin scowled. "Just slow it down from now on, okay?"

"I promise." Red said in a tone that made Robin not want to believe him. Robin grabbed his bag containing tomorrow's costume and together they ventured back up to their apartment. Red kept the bag in his jacket so that Robin couldn't even sneak a peek. He tried not to let it show how much it irritated him.

"Relax, you'll see in a few minutes." Red smiled. He himself seemed to be holding back an onslaught of excitement. He bounced a little and hummed.

"Cut it out, now you're just doing it to bug me!" Robin pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just chill out, babe." The elevator opened and Red steered his boyfriend down the hall and unlocked the door. Robin's eyes bore holes into his hand while he unlocked the door and pushed it open. He wasted no time kicking off his shoes and shedding his jacket.

"Okay we're alone. Now show me."

"I thought you didn't want to participate." Red teased.

"I don't, but I still want to know what you spent money on."

"Fine, fine. In the bedroom, though." Red insisted, giving the back of Robin's jeans a light smack. The boy scrambled ahead of him, seating himself on the edge of the bed. Red appeared in the doorway a few seconds after and pulled the plastic bag out of his jacket, dropping it on the bed. He reached in and slowly pulled out the objects one by one, placing them on the bed: a blindfold, a purple rubber ring, a little orange pod with a wire attaching it to a remote, a pink shaft covered with little bumps and curved spikes, some fur covered cuffs, and what appeared to be a black leather ring fastened on either side by buckling strap.

"That last one is admittedly a fantasy." Red grinned goofily.

"You think you bought enough stuff?" Robin asked, his face already a deep red.

"Hey, I didn't know what you'd like, so I just bought a little bit of everything." Red shrugged.

"I can't believe this. How much did all of this cost? One hundred, two hundred dollars?"

"Don't worry about it." Red smiled, leaning in and giving him a kiss. Robin melted a little into the kiss before trying to pull away, but Red wouldn't let him, seizing the back of his head and pushing their lips together. This time Robin didn't make any attempts to move and their mouths molded together. Red slowly let his hand slide down from Robin's hair to his back, gripping his shoulder.

After a while they had to separate for air and Robin looked up at him, his face flushed pink.

"So…" Red said a little breathlessly. "You wanna try something new?"

 


	20. Chapter 20

Red slowly eased Robin onto the bed and helped him out of his shirt. He leaned in to give him a kiss and found Robin's hands pressing against his chest. Surprised, he looked down at Robin's bashful expression.

"I'm still not ready." He told the older man softly. "Sorry."

Red smiled at him and swooped down, catching his lips in a long kiss. "That's the beauty of the sex toy, babe. We can be dirty without  _doing_ the dirty."

Robin laughed and pushed his boyfriend away as the man wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. The tension around them melted as Red landed a second kiss. "We don't have to use everything today. I have to admit I was a little overzealous with the shopping." Red admitted. "We can start as slow as you want. If you want, we'll just kiss for a little while, or you can pick something you want to try out." He eyed Robin's hesitation and gathered up the toys. "Or, we can throw them away and never think about them again."

Robin reached out and grabbed his forearm. "No, don't." He pulled the handful back down to the bed and surveyed the objects. His hand hovered for a moment before reaching down and carefully selecting the handcuffs, and then the blindfold. In front of him, he heard Red's breath hitch eagerly and looked up at him sharply. "One condition. I want to use them on you."

Red raised his eyebrows in surprise and chuckled. "Yeah, okay. Why not?" He shrugged before removing his own shirt. "Do with me what you will."

Robin bit back a smile and gently pushed on his chest until his head rested on the pillows behind him. Red willingly went along as Robin laced the handcuffs through the bars of the bed frame and secured his wrists above his head. Then the boy slipped the blindfold over his eyes and everything went dark.

Robin started by removing his own pants and socks. Clad in only his boxers, he climbed onto the bed and positioned himself between Red's legs. He leaned forward and pressed his hands against Red's abdomen, giving a gentle push before slipping his hands up over his stomach and to his pecks. "So hot." Robin breathed.

"You know I can still hear you." Red grinned cheekily.

"Oh shut up." Robin said. He eased forward and licked a small stripe over Red's sternum before continuing upwards to kiss his jaw and nip at his neck. Below him, Red hummed contently, but it wasn't enough for Robin so he kept moving until he was back down to Red's groin. He unbuttoned Red's pants and tugged them down, then inched the waistband of the man's boxers down his hips just enough for his cock to be pulled free. Robin felt the body beneath him shiver giving him the courage to give the appendage a small tug, then another. It was strange. It wasn't that he'd never seen a cock up close before, the Luster boys were not modest, but the fact that the penis resting warmly against his palm belonged to  _Red_ made his heart pound in his rib cage.

As he pumped, Robin watched in awe as the flesh slowly swelled in his hand until Red's erection stood pink and firm against the soft flesh of his fingertips. The tightened head was already starting to push out pearls of precome and when he saw this, Robin quickly let go.

"Hey." Red protested, inching towards a whine. "Why'd you stop?"

"It's not my fault!" Robin blushed defensively. "You're getting aroused way too quickly! We've only been at it a few minutes."

"What do you expect? I spend most of my time surrounded by sexy gay strippers that I'm not allowed to enjoy, even if one of them is my boyfriend. I'm surprised I've gotten this far without busting a nut." Red replied.

Robin huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well maybe you should jerk off more often or something."

"It's not the same doing it with your own hand." Red replied, staring into the blackness. He waited, but when Robin's touching didn't continued, he lifted his head inquisitively. "You still there babe?" When the silence continued, he tugged a little at the handcuffs. "Babe?"

Robin blushed, sitting back on his heels. "I…I don't know what to do now."

Red went quiet and let his head drop.

Robin frowned and peered forward. "Red?" When the hush continued, he grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Say something!"

"Pffft!" Red cackled, shaking the mattress as his body was wracked with laughter.

Upset and edging on embarrassment, Robin grabbed the pillow from under Red's head and beat him with it. "Shut up! You're ruining the mood!"

Red didn't have to see his face to know that Robin was starting to get self-conscious about the whole thing so he quickly composed himself and lifted his head up again. "Okay, okay, don't get angry. We can fix this. If you'll give me the pillow back…" Once he felt the soft support replaced beneath his head, he relaxed his neck. "Alright, now here's what you're going to do: take off your clothes."

Robin sighed and stood up, slipping out of his boxers and kicking off his socks. "Now what."

Red hesitated, licking his dry lips. "Now sit on my face."

A deep, almost unhealthy red consumed Robin's cheeks and the room seemed to heat up ten thousand degrees. "What?"

"Sit on my face, it'll be fun, I promise." Red assured him. "Don't be bashful."

"I'm not." Robin muttered defensively. He swallowed hard and clambered onto the bed, the mattress dipping as he stood up. Carefully, he positioned himself over Red's face with a foot on each side of his head and slowly lowered himself down until he felt Red's nose nuzzling between his cheeks. He felt his entire body flush and took a moment to hide behind his hands.

Red smiled against the soft skin and inhaled Robin's scent, nipping the area with his teeth. He brought his hands forward and spread Robin's cheeks apart, but when he tried to insert a finger, his wrists were prevented from doing so by the short chain. He refused to let this stop him as he lifted his head up and licked one long swipe up the center of Robin's crack, eliciting a short squeak from the boy.

"What are you doing?"

"Just relax." Red murmured into the soft flesh. "If you want something to do, lean forward and lick my cock."

"You mean like, sixty nine?" Robin asked, the phrase sounding novel on his tongue.

"I mean like exactly sixty nine." Red chuckled. Above him, Robin shifted back and forth a bit before bending over, stretching over the expanse of Red's torso before settling himself at the base of his stomach. Above him, Robin's exposed entrance clenched and unclenched nervously.

"I said relax." Red repeated. "Close your eyes and breathe in." He waited, listening for Robin's breath. "Now breathe out." The second he heard the air leave Robin's lungs, he pressed a kiss to his entrance. Red felt Robin shudder and smiled against the baby soft skin. "Just focus on what's in front of you."

A moment of silenced was followed shortly by the warm, slick sensation of Robin engulfing his cock. He seemed to know what to do, sucking and licking up and down with the sloppiness of someone who had observed but didn't do quite often. Red couldn't see, but by the slurping, sucking sounds emanating from the other end of the bed he could imagine the slick red ring of saliva coating the boy's lips.

And just like that, he came. The toys sat new and unused and Red wished he could sink into the mattress as Robin choked in surprise. Maybe he should jerk off more often.

Red apologized while they were in the shower. It was hot and they were both coated in a thick layer of sweat. After scrubbing themselves down, Red sat Robin on the closed toilet seat and crouched in front of him, propping his thighs on his shoulders as he sucked him to orgasm. Above him Robin whimpered and writhed, letting out adorably stifled sounds as his face grew red and his eyebrows bunched with pleasure. When he came shortly after, Red leaned over and spat it out in the sink before grabbing the towel to dry the both of them off.

* * *

There was a craft fair on Saturday that Robin dragged Red to. The week before, the Hive 5 sans Jinx had come over and made an absolute mess, destroying the curtains Robin picked out, smashing his candles, and annihilating two of his favorite paintings that he had spent hours picking out. As punishment, he was now forced to stand in eighty five degree weather with the sun beating down on him unforgivingly while Robin inspected every little piece of art in every single vendor stand.

"What about this?" He asked, holding up a woven tapestry. "This is pretty cool."

"Yeah." Red nodded, staring intently at a little girl walking past with a blue snow cone.

Robin frowned and scowled at him. "You could at least pretend to care, you know. It's your living room too."

"What do you want me to say? Truthfully, I think this is a waste of money and time. Decorations have no functional use. What's the point?" Red asked, too hot to care about keeping Robin happy.

"The point is that we live in a home that doesn't look like the inside of a trash bin." Robin snapped.

"Technically it's my home." Red replied.

" _Technically,_ it became my home the minute you abducted me from a strip club and forced me to stay there." The younger boy hissed. "Now either you suck it up and stop acting like a baby, or you sleep on the couch tonight and the night after that."

Red sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. "Can I at least get some ice cream? It's like a million degrees out here!"

"Tapestry first, then ice cream." Robin stated.

So for the next hour and a half, Red was forced to walk from vendor to vendor while Robin oohed and ahhed over black and white photography, abstract lamps, and glass statues of things Red had never seen in his life.

"Smell this one." Robin smiled, pushing yet another candle under Red's nose. He took a whiff and sighed.

"It smells like laundry detergent." Red told him.

Robin huffed. "It's thunderstorm." He set the glass jar down and sighed. "I guess I'll get the vanilla and the peppermint."

"Good, yes. We done now?" Red inquired as he took yet another bag. His arms were weighed down by countless grocery bags of photos, art pieces, and other stupid knick-knacks.

Robin turned and pouted up at him. "You don't want to look around some more?"

"Seriously? Have you not heard my complaining for the past hour?"

"Fine, fine, we'll get you some ice cream." He smiled, getting on his tiptoes to kiss Red's cheek. "You've been so good for me."

"Yeah, yeah." Red rolled his eyes. "You owe me."

"I owe nothing." Robin replied as he got in the food line. Over the hill there was a band playing so after paying for the ice cream, the couple hiked up and settled down in the grass to enjoy the music. Robin let out a yawn and lied down, resting his head in Red's lap. "Man, I'm tired."

"Well you did have a late night." Red shrugged. "To think we could have slept in if you didn't make me go to this craft fair."

"Shut up, you're the one who let those barbarians in the house." Robin replied. "Now stop arguing, I'm taking a nap."

The couple sat for a while, enjoying the band and resting in the cool grass. Red spooned his ice cream into his mouth by the globs and Robin rested peacefully, lulled by the fingers Red occasionally ran over his scalp. Eventually though the heat of the day really began to pick up and Robin decided that it would be best for the both of them to get back into the air conditioning.

However, when Robin opened his eyes, he found himself looking not at the sky, but into a pair of very bright, very excited green irises.

"Hi."

Robin scowled. "He told you, didn't he?"

"In his defense, I kind of forced him out of it." Kid Flash admitted. "I really drove him crazy." He glanced up. "This is the guy?"

Red raised his eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Yes, he is." Robin replied tersely, sitting up.

Kid Flash looked him over and pouted. "And here I thought you were in love with me."

A dark blush consumed his face and he gave the speedster a shove. "Shut up, that was like five years ago!"

"You sure have a thing for red heads." He commented.

"Who are you?" Red repeated impatiently. He was not too keen on how familiar the two boys were with each other.

"Kid Flash, fastest boy alive at your service." The ginger smirked playfully. "And you must be the man who stole our VIP."

Red shrugged. "I do my best."

"What are you doing here?" Robin demanded to know.

"I was in town visiting a friend and I thought I'd check in to see how you were doing." Kid shrugged.

"That's it?"

"And I might have some information that you might be interested in."

Robin furrowed his eyebrows. "Go on."

"The big guy knows." Kid said pointedly. "He's known for a while and from what Flash has told me, he's keeping a close eye on you."

Robin sighed and dropped his face into his hands. "And he's mad, right?"

Kid held his hand up and shook it indecisively. "He's not thrilled. Babs told him not to mess with true love, but I think he's more concerned about you getting lazy and soft."

Robin looked offended. "I'm perfectly fi-

"Look, Robin. I know you don't want to hear this, but yeah, you're a little out of practice." Kid admitted. "It's been months since you've taken on a serious mission and I heard from Babs herself that you've needed to be bailed out by other people several times."

"He has a point, Robin. I've been telling you this forever." Red piped up, earning a glare from his lover.

"You aren't helping."

"I'm just saying, if you don't clean yourself up, it's very likely that Batman will show up on your doorstep and take you back to Gotham in the dead of night." He said. "Speedy and I want to help."

"Help with what?" Robin questioned.

"Training. We'd be willing to meet up when you're free, do some combat practice like old times." Kid offered.

Robin's eye twitched and he turned to look at Red accusingly. "Was this your idea?"

"What? I don't even know this guy!" Red insisted, holding his hands up defensively.

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm doing perfectly fine on my own."

"Seriously, Robin? Take a look at yourself!" Wally exclaimed. "You're sitting in a pool of overpriced crafts, you're wearing a scarf in the middle of the summer…you're styling your hair with _mousse_."

Robin opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "It…it's a fashion scarf!"

"Face it, Robin. You're becoming a pampered princess." Kid frowned. "This guy's spoiled and coddled you way too much."

"You're full of shit."

"I'm saying this for your own good: get back on the streets." He ordered. "Don't make Speedy and I come after you."

Robin reddened. "Is that all?"

Kid nodded. "I guess I'll go then." A gust of wind suddenly hit the couple and the place where Wally sat was now empty.

* * *

The next evening, Red came home to find the living room empty. Usually Robin would greet him from the couch, eating nachos or leftover pizza while he watched his afternoon shows. Today, however, he was nowhere to be found. Red set his helmet on the couch and wandered further into the apartment. Maybe Robin was napping. Sometimes when he worked late he would spend the day sleeping instead. He went down the hallway, expecting to find Robin snuggled soundly under the covers, but instead when he opened the door, he found a whole different scene.

Robin had lugged a punching bag up to their apartment and hung it by his pull-up bar. He wore nothing but gym shorts and a few bandages wrapped around his knuckles as he proceeded to beat the shit out of the bag in front of him. Even from the doorway, Red could hear him panting; see the sheen of sweat forming on his brow as his eyes narrowed with focus. Red could see an old glint in his eye, a spark of something fierce. He looked dangerous, and ruthless, and…hot.

An image of Robin shoving him onto the bed and ripping off his clothes flashed into his mind and he felt the front of his pants tighten.

Robin stopped punching and turned to look at him. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. What's this all about?" Red asked with a small smile.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Speedy dropped it off."

"Well you're looking good. I never realized exercising could be so sexy." Red purred.

A small smile crept onto Robin's face. "Is that so?"

Red walked up to him so that their faces were inches apart. "What are you doing now?"

"I was going to take a shower." He shrugged.

"Your muscles must be sore. Want me to massage them for you?" Red grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Slow down there, big boy. I'll take you up on that  _after_  my shower." Robin smirked before leaving the room.

Fifteen minutes later Robin reappeared with wet hair and a towel around his waist. "That felt good."

"You know what'll feel better?" Red asked, cracking his knuckles.

Robin grinned and pulled away his towel, climbing onto the bed naked. "Alright, massage away."

So Red did. He started with Robin's shoulders, rubbing over the smooth skin as the muscles in his back rippled. For a while he behaved himself, focusing on Robin's shoulders and calves but the more he touched his boyfriend, the frisker he felt. Smirking, he strayed down to knead the flesh of Robin's upper thighs, grabbing his ass and rubbing back and forth. "You like that, babe? Babe…Robin?" When he wasn't receiving a reply, Red looked up curiously and bit his lip as he resisted the urge to laugh. Robin nowhere near as horny as he was. No, Robin was asleep.

 


End file.
